Arcángel
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: Los vampiros no son eternos ni poderosos. El poder de los Arcángeles es ilimitado y su existencia eterna. Vampiros v/s Arcángeles será un enfrentamiento desigual, que pronto llevará a otro en que los Eternos serán protagonistas. ¿Quiénes tienen tu apoyo?
1. Prefacio

**Repito que soy del grupo de autores dementes que tienen mil ideas en la cabeza y quieren desarrollarlas todas a la vez. Aquí les tengo el prefacio de otra historia que tengo en mente hace tiempo. Ojalá les guste. ¡Avisan eh!**

Hablaban rápidamente, tanto que ni siquiera yo, vampiro, pude entender qué decían. Las dos altas figuras estaban frente a frente en medio del claro que semanas atrás le enseñé a Bella. Hablaban tan rápido que no podía saber qué idioma usaban. Ambos vestían con largas túnicas tan blancas que resplandecían sobre otras menos brillantes y gruesas pero igualmente blancas. Tenían el cabello rubio platinado, algo más claro que Carlisle, liso y brillante hasta la cintura. Ambos eran extremadamente pálidos, casi más que un vampiro. Los ojos del…hombre se veían de un azul profundo y claro. No podía leer la mente de ninguno de los dos. El hombre me sacó de mi ensoñación al hablar con voz grave y firme.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, Acalia. No tienes opción – dijo con una voz serena y persuasiva.

- No tienes que decirme qué hacer, Azariel – replicó ella con voz suave y musical, pero firme a la vez -. Sé cuál es mi lugar aquí.

- Eso espero, el tiempo se acerca.

- Confía en mí. Sé lo que hago.

- No se nota, hermana. Tú…quieres a esos Cullen, no creo que te atrevas a desobedecer a los Maestros y dejarlos vivir – sentí a mi familia pegar un respingo a mi lado.

- Acabaré con los Cullen, hermano – susurró ella -. Lo haré cuando llegue el momento. Mientras, déjame disfrutar de mi primera vida humana en siglos.

¿Qué eran estas criaturas? No parecían vampiros, y desde luego no eran humanos ni licántropos. Debían ser increíblemente poderosos como para que ella pudiera acabar con todos nosotros. Los seres volvieron a hablar a toda velocidad, haciendo que nos perdiéramos parte de la conversación.

- Será fácil – replicó ella, volviendo a hablar a velocidad…normal.

- Ya lo creo – desde donde estábamos pudimos ver fácilmente la sonrisita de suficiencia del hombre -. Fue fácil acabar con todos esos vampiros inútiles.

- Kenneth estará furioso cuando volvamos.

- Bueno… él se condenó. Nadie le dijo que se metiera contigo. Sabía que lo ibas a castigar por insultarte, Acalia. Fue ingenioso eso de impedirles salir a la luz del sol y torturarlos con la sed de sangre – ella soltó una risita en respuesta.

Definitivamente esto asustaba. Por lo que entendía, estos seres eran increíblemente poderosos, inmortales como nosotros, podían encarnar en un humano y nos habían transformado en lo que éramos… hijos de la noche.

Aunque al parecer era la tal Acalia de quien debíamos cuidarnos y mantenernos lejos de ella… pero nosotros no sabíamos qué tan cerca nuestro estaba esa criatura…qué tan hondo había calado en nuestra rutina.

**¿Quiénes son Azariel y Acalia? Más bien dicho... ¿qué son? El título lo dice, pero claramente no son Arcángeles como los conocemos (esos tipos alados que luchan contra el demonio para salvar al mundo). Como dice Edward, la poderosa Acalia está infiltrada en sus vidas de una forma peligrosa para ellos.**

**Reviews porfaaaaaa. La verdad, solo quiero que me digan si les parece... interesante.**

**La loca de Ayla se despide desde sus extraña nave espacial de la imaginación.**


	2. Primer día

**Vaaaaale aquí les va el primer capi de Arcángel. Prometí una semana y cumplí xD Digo desde ya que no acostumbro hacer capis así de largos (9 paginas), las que leyeron Cautiverio Eterno saben de lo que hablo. Lo más común es que sean de entre 4 y 6 paginas... pero ya que, si me da la inspiración es más largo. Este fue uno de los casos, así que disfruten el primer capítulo de Arcángel.**

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y no soy yo ni de chiste. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes (creo que no son más de 25, pero ese número puede aumentar), y... bah, no sé porqué rayos hago esto si igual lo saben. DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!**

Edward POV

Suspiré pesadamente y abrí los ojos. El techo de mi cuarto nunca me había parecido tan interesante ni el sillón en que estaba echado tan cómodo… Tres…dos…uno…

- ¡Edward! – chilló Alice desde la cochera - ¡Ya vámonos!

Era nuestro primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks. Ya me sabía la rutina de memoria, tantas veces había tomado ese curso que ya nada me sorprendía. Sería algo así: llegaríamos, deslumbraríamos a todos, seríamos el chisme de todo el pueblo por largo tiempo, enamoraríamos chicas y chicos, seríamos los mejores de la promoción y luego desapareceríamos, ya fuera camino a la universidad o porque Carlisle había conseguido un trabajo en otro lugar, o al menos esa sería la versión oficial.

Me despedí de Esme, tomé las llaves del Volvo, lo saqué de la cochera, mis hermanos subieron y partimos al instituto, todo en menos de un minuto.

Llegamos en pocos minutos al aparcamiento, ubiqué mi auto junto a una Chevy roja y caminamos a la oficina de Administración ignorando los murmullos de todos los alumnos con que nos cruzamos de camino a la oficina.

Entramos todos juntos a la pequeña recepción, donde una señora de entre treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos estaba atendiendo a una chica de cabello chocolate y piel algo más oscura que la del resto de los chicos de Forks. La chica sonreía angelicalmente y la señora la miraba aturdida. Le pasó unos papeles y la dejó ir. Ella volteó y nos taladró con sus ojos chocolate antes de mover la cabeza y salir sonriendo del lugar.

Todos estábamos en shock. Una humana nos había ignorado olímpicamente, casi como si no estuviéramos ahí.

- ¡Esa chica tiene que ser amiga nuestra! – exclamó Emmett en cuanto salimos de la recepción.

- Nos ignoró, ¿lo notaste? – soltó Jasper.

- Por eso mismo tiene que serlo – replicó Emmett.

- Yo lo apoyo – sonrió Alice. Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza, divertidos.

- Ya vámonos a clase – sonreí.

Nos dividimos para ir a nuestras clases. Emmett, Rose y Jasper estaban en último grado, y fueron a su clase de Trigonometría juntos. Alice y yo fuimos al otro lado del instituto a nuestra clase de Español. Para variar, todas las personas con que nos cruzábamos nos quedaban mirando embobadas. Entramos al salón y fue lo mismo, salvo por una persona: una chica de cabello castaño oscuro estaba de espaldas a nosotros conversando con el maestro sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. En cambio, el anciano profesor se había quedado embobado viéndonos. Ella volteó lentamente y nos miró alzando una ceja.

- Este… preséntense chicos – murmuró el señor Berty aturdido.

- Soy Isabella Black – se adelantó la chica – pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo 17 años y me transfirieron de la escuela de la reserva.

- Apenas te presentas para los nuevos, Bells – gritó un chico en la parte trasera. Todos rieron y ella sonrió suavemente.

- Alice Cullen – siguió mi hermana -. Tengo 17 años y vine con mi familia desde Alaska por mi padre, que consiguió un trabajo en el hospital de Forks.

- Edward Cullen – continué -. Soy el hermano mellizo de Alice.

- Bien, señor Cullen, siéntese junto al señor Yorkie. Bella, siéntate junto a la señorita Cullen al fondo – indicó el maestro volteando a la pizarra.

Alice estaba ansiosa y la chica Black indiferente. Nos sentamos en silencio y el maestro comenzó la clase, pero no le presté atención. Estaba más concentrado en la conversación que Alice y Bella mantenían un banco tras de mí.

- Así que… ¿eres de La Push? – preguntó Alice. "Sal de mi mente, Edward, ahora mismo" me ordenó mentalmente. A regañadientes bloqueé mi mente de cada pensamiento ajeno.

- Vivo allá con mi primo, mi tío, mi abuelo y mi hermana mayor – contestó ella.

- ¿Y por qué vienes a Forks?

- La verdad, mi abuelo me mandó aquí para alejarme un poco de las 'malas influencias' – dijo remarcando con los dedos – de mi primo y sus amigos. Lo llamaban del instituto cada semana por causa mía, dos por mi primo y cada día por los dos. Tú eres la hija adoptiva del doctor Cullen, ¿no?

- Sip. Edward y Emmett son mis hermanos de verdad.

- ¿Emmett es ese tipo enorme de último año?

- El mismo – rió mi hermana -. Espera un momento… Edward, deja de escuchar – me gritó en el oído. Pegué un respingo y ambas soltaron risitas.

El día pasó rápidamente. Llegó la hora de almuerzo y con ella el momento ideal para chismes. Por lo que entendí, Alice y Bella habían tenido todas sus clases hasta ahora juntas, y al parecer era lo mismo con todas las demás.

- ¿Y la enana? – preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño cuando nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de las demás.

- No lo sé – repliqué cuando mis hermanos me miraron interrogantes -. Apenas la vi en Español, se fue con la chica Black.

- Pues creo que allí vienen – murmuró Rosalie mirando por sobre mi cabeza. Seguí su mirada y quedé en shock. Alice entraba por la puerta de la cafetería con Bella, riendo ambas.

- ¿Qué hace con ella? – masculló Jasper -. No podemos encariñarnos con humanos, es demasiado…

- Bella, ellos son Emmett, Rose y Jasper – lo interrumpió Alice.

- No se molesten en fingir frente a mí, ¿quieren? – por primera vez me fijé en su voz. Era clara y musical, suave y sincera… aunque lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido.

- Ella sabe qué somos – explicó Alice en voz baja sentándose junto a Jasper y Bella entre ella y yo -. Por eso nos ignoró, ya sabía de nosotros y no le sorprendió.

- Forks es el lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, así que no era extraño que aparecieran de los suyos por aquí – sonrió Bella -. Además, soy quileute por parte paterna, conozco las leyendas.

- ¿Eres de ascendencia quileute? – preguntó Jasper tenso.

- Sí, pero no se preocupen. Mi paciencia es tan grande que el que me enoja se merece un premio por el logro – rió. Me quedé embobado mirándola. Su risa era… hermosa, como ella misma.

_- ¿Edward? ¿Estás sintiendo lo que creo que estás sintiendo? – _me preguntó Jasper en su mente. Asentí imperceptiblemente sin quitar mis ojos de Bella.

- Jake no se ha transformado aún, pero está cerca – la suave voz de Bella contestó a una pregunta que yo ni siquiera había oído, tan distraído que estaba.

- ¿Qué tanto? – pregunté. No quería que ella se acercara a un chucho, era peligroso para ella. Esos perros son muy inestables.

- No lo sé – contestó ella asombrada, quizás por el nerviosismo de mi voz. -. Pero el abuelo Black y mi tío Billy dicen que se puede freír un huevo en su frente. El viejo Quil está preocupado, sabemos que le queda poco – en su voz se denotaba la preocupación que sentía por su primo. No pude contenerme y la abracé. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y suspiró -. Él no se merece eso. Su novia no sabe nada de las leyendas, mucho menos sobre lo que le va a pasar a Jake. Leah es muy agradable y no quiero que se separen por eso – confesó en un hilo de voz.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – susurré. Entonces, Jasper me avisó mentalmente que la cafetería estaba vacía y que ellos se irían a clases, para que llevara a Bella a otro lado y que se calmara un poco -. Ven, vamos a dar un paseo. Conozco un lugar que te hará sentir mejor.

Recordé el claro. Ese lugar que encontré la última vez que vinimos a Forks, hace ya cien años. Bella asintió y me siguió al estacionamiento. Subimos a mi Volvo y manejé hasta llegar al inicio de un camino de senderismo. Ahí estacioné al borde del camino, bajamos y ella miró alrededor.

- ¿Este es el lugar? – preguntó. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- A partir de aquí caminaremos. Bueno, te llevaré yo para llegar más rápido – ella rió y la hice subir a mi espalda.

Corrí durante un rato. Bella decía que la velocidad que alcanzaba su moto (casi choqué cuando dijo eso) no se comparaba a esto. También dijo que una vez un amigo licántropo suyo la había llevado sobre el lomo a una reunión del consejo quileute, y que eso tampoco era así de rápido.

Llegamos en pocos minutos. Me detuve en el borde de los árboles, ella se bajó de mi espalda y entramos al claro. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo vio. Quise leer su mente para saber qué pensaba del claro y entonces…

Sorpresa. No podía. Su mente estaba bloqueada.

- ¿Bella? – la llamé. Ella volteó y me miró interrogante.

- ¿Pasa algo, Edward? – preguntó. Mi nombre se oía tan bien cuando ella lo decía…

- ¿Sabes lo que es un escudo mental? – asintió - ¿Tienes uno?

- Eso creo – contestó frunciendo el ceño -. Hace un año, en las vacaciones, se apareció un vampiro en un claro cerca de la reserva. Ahí estábamos nosotros. Éramos seis, los tres licántropos, un chico que se transformó ese mismo día, Jake y yo. Fue extraño. El vampiro miró a uno y éste cayó al suelo, aturdido sin que el vampiro lo tocara siquiera. Luego me miró a mí y… nada.

- ¿Qué pasó luego?

- Bueno, Embry se transformó. Él ya sabía lo que le iba a pasar y no le hizo mucha impresión. Todos se abalanzaron al tiempo sobre el chupasangre ese y lo mataron. El tipo ni se movió de lo asombrado que estaba cuando lo ignoré. Paul despertó apenas lo quemaron.

- Entonces sí tienes un escudo mental – afirmé.

- ¿Por qué preguntaste? – inquirió algo desconfiada.

- Leo mentes – respondí. Ella asintió pensativa -. Pero cuando intenté entrar a la tuya, fue como si chocara contra un muro, claro que sin el dolor que sienten ustedes los humanos.

A ella pareció hacerle gracia algo que dije, pero preferí ignorarlo. Nos sentamos en el centro del claro y comenzamos a charlar. De mi vida humana, mi familia y la suya, su vida, sus gustos… bueno, nos conocimos mejor.

Unas horas después notamos que el cielo estaba oscureciendo y ella se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y contestó.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Bella! _– gritó una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea - _¿Dónde rayos estás?_

- Jake, no tengo que…

_- ¿Se te olvida que hoy es el cumpleaños de Leah?_

- ¡Rayos! ¿Ella está ahí?

_- No ha llegado. Fue a Port Angeles con Emily, vuelven en media hora. Más te vale…_

- No te enojes, Jake – suspiró ella rodando los ojos -. Estaré allá en media hora.

_- Eso espero. ¿Funciona el trasto?_

- Si eres aturdido. Tú lo estropeaste, está en la cochera.

_- Sabes que te llevaré a donde sea hasta que la termine…_

- Da igual. Nos vemos – y colgó sin despedirse.

Me levanté y la tomé de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió ahí donde su piel tocó la mía. Ella se estremeció pero me sonrió y tomó más fuerte mi mano.

No supe cómo, en un segundo estaba tomado de su mano y al siguiente estaba abrazándola. Sorprendentemente, me correspondió el abrazo. Me separé un poco para verla mejor. Acaricié su rostro y ella cerró los ojos al contacto. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y…

- ¡Edward! – gritó Alice. ¡Diablos! ¿Es que no podía demorarse un minuto más? Volteé, abrazando aún a Bella, y vi a mi hermana en la orilla del claro – Ups.

- Sí, ups – contesté de mal humor. Bella soltó una suave risa y acarició mi mano.

- Tranquilo, ¿sí? – dijo. La miré a los ojos y no pude más que hacerle caso.

- Ustedes dos, a la casa, ahora – dijo Alice volteando y echando a correr. Suspiré.

- No fue tan malo – comentó Bella tranquilizándome.

- Pero no pude hacer esto – repliqué besándola. El beso fue suave, lento y tierno, cargado de amor.

- Ahora lo hiciste – rió ella cuando nos separamos. Apoyé mi frente en la suya.

- Y me alegro – sonreímos -. Te amo.

- Yo también – contestó ella para mi alegría. Sonreí más aún y la besé de nuevo.

- Bella…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

La besé otra vez y ella se trepó a mi espalda para correr. En cinco minutos estábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa. Se bajó y tomó mi mano. Le sonreí y traspasamos los ventanales.

Emmett estaba en el salón jugando videojuegos, para variar, con Jasper. Al vernos silbó y el rubio sonrió.

- Ya era hora, Eddie – gruñí por al apodo pero Emmett me ignoró y se volteó a mi novia -. Llegamos a pensar que era gay – le dijo. Ella se rió y yo gruñí.

- Relájate – me dijo ella acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. Al simple toque de su piel me tranquilicé.

- Wow, ¿Eddie se calmó sin la ayuda de Jazz? – soltó Emmett tirando el control al suelo y levantándose de un salto – Esto lo tienen que saber todos…

- Edward, tu Volvo está en la cochera – avisó Alice entrando al salón -. Hola Bella.

- Hola Alice – contestó ella.

- Se saltaron las dos últimas clases – reprendió mi hermana.

- Emmett, Rosalie, ¿otra vez? – oí la voz de Esme desde el estudio de Carlisle.

- ¡Hey! – saltó él – ¡No fuimos nosotros!

- ¿Entonces…?

- Baja y verás – la cortó la pixie.

Esme bajó y se quedó con los ojos como platos al ver a Bella. Ella solo sonrió y agitó la mano en forma de saludo.

- Mamá, ella es Bella, mi novia – dije orgulloso. Esme solo la miró shockeada – Bella, ella es Esme.

- Un gusto – sonrió mi madre recuperándose.

El teléfono de Bella cortó lo que fuera que Esme fuera a decir. Ella solo rodó los ojos y contestó con el teléfono bien lejos del oído.

_- ¡Bella! ¡Llega en quince minutos y tú ni te apareces! _– ladró su primo.

- Voy a llegar a tiempo, aguafiestas. ¿Está Sam ahí? – dijo ella devolviendo el teléfono a su oreja.

_- Te lo paso_ – refunfuñó él.

_- ¿Bella_? – preguntó una voz grave.

- ¡Sammie lindo, querido y adorado amigo mío, amigo de mi alma, hermanito…!

_- ¿Qué quieres? _– preguntó él divertido.

- Sammie, no voy a llegar a tiempo si no me haces un pequeño favorcito, hermanito di que sí, ¿puedes?

_- ¿Qué cosa? – _preguntó él algo aturdido.

- Pasó algo muy ultra hiper mega loco pero genial y malo al mismo tiempo y sé que no te va a agradar hermanito pero… - pareciera que mi novia es tan hiperactiva como Alice.

_- ¡Bella! – _gritó él impaciente - _¡Versión corta!_

- Pues, resulta que los Cullen llegaron y…

_- ¿Y…? – _le animó.

- Pues resulta que…

_- Deja de repetir y al grano, ¿sí?_ – Bella suspiró y lo soltó todo de golpe y muy rápido.

- Edward Cullen es mi novio – se hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea por un minuto completo.

_- ¿Qué cosa? – _aullaron siete voces a la vez. Ella se separó el teléfono de la oreja.

- Oh, vamos – suplicó -. No me vengan con el cuento del peligro o la enemistad de las razas porque eso es tan solo una competencia estúpida.

_- Está bien – _suspiró otra voz -. _Pero recuerda Bella. Pueden pasar de a uno. Cualquier Cullen, siempre que sea uno a la vez y que cruce contigo._

_- ¡Pero…! – _reclamaron varios a la vez.

- ¡Gracias, abuelo! – casi gritó Bella - ¡Ya estoy allá!

_- Cuídate – _fue lo último que dijo. Y se cortó.

Bella dio un respingo al ver el reloj y comenzó a correr de allá para acá, impaciente.

- Amor, tranquila – dije deteniéndola del brazo cinco vueltas después.

- ¡Edward, llévame a casa, vamos! – pidió dando saltitos.

- Está bien – suspiré resignado -. Corriendo, ¿te parece?

- Lo que sea más rápido – replicó ella -. Lo siento, adiós, vuelvo mañana – se despidió a la carrera tirando de mi brazo al patio trasero.

Se subió a mi espalda y salí disparado a La Push. Mi novia se repetía una y otra vez que su primo la iba a matar, y ya llegaba a fastidiarme.

- Bella, vamos a llegar a tiempo. Relájate, ¿quieres?

- Nopuedonopuedonopuedonopuedo – dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Tomaste café o coca-cola? – le pregunté.

- No… para nada, solo quiero ver a Leah.

- La viste ayer – acusé. Ella rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Pero tengo que verla ahora, ¿entiendes? ¡Cumple dieciocho!

- ¿Jake no tiene…?

- Cumple dieciocho pasado mañana – contestó antes de que terminara la pregunta.

Entonces cruzamos la frontera. Ella me guió a su casa y en un minuto estábamos en la puerta.

- Ven, vamos, entra – me dijo tirando de mi brazo.

- Bella… - reclamé.

- Oh, vamos – suplicó haciendo un puchero. Suspiré y asentí. Entramos a la casa.

- ¡Bella! – gritaron varios chicos quileutes. Sus facciones eran más marcadas que las suyas, eran todos morenos, musculoso, altos y de cabello y ojos oscuros. Ella soltó mi mano y todos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

La abrazaron fuertemente y un chico como de dos metros de alto la sentó en sus hombros. Todos rieron. El chico olfateó el aire e hizo una mueca.

- Hum, como que apesta, ¿no? – Bella rió y lo despeinó.

- Igual que tú, Jared. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

- Hace una semana – todos rieron.

- ¡Oye, Cullen! – gritó un chico parecido a Bella - ¡No seas aburrido, hombre, no mordemos!

- Eso dice él – dijo un hombre de cuarenta años sentado en silla de ruedas. Me sonrió amablemente y estrechó mi mano -. Soy Billy Black, tío y tutor de Bella.

- Gracias por dejarme…venir – dudé.

- Habla con libertad – dijo un hombre de unos setenta años, robusto y alto -. Aquí todos sabemos de ustedes. Claro que cuando Leah llegue…

- Ya sabe – interrumpió un chico de unos quince años -. Jake le dijo ayer.

- ¡¿En serio? – gritó Bella - ¡Jake, no me dijiste! – reclamó.

- No preguntaste – replicó él -. Quil, ¿tu abuelo no viene?

- Está enfermo – dijo otro chico -. Soy Quil Ateara – se presentó estrechando mi mano -. El nieto de uno de los ancianos del consejo.

- Él es mi abuelo, Jacob Black, el jefe de la tribu – dijo Bella apuntando al hombre mayor.

- Sam Uley – se presentó el chico que parecía el mayor de todos -. El Alfa de la manada.

- Yo soy Seth Clearwater, el hermano menor de Leah – dijo el chico de quince años.

- Paul – dijo un chico parado junto a la mesa de las bebidas, levantando su vaso.

- Embry – dijo el chico junto a él -. Embry Call.

- Jared, como ya oíste – dijo el chico que llevaba a Bella en sus hombros.

- Embry – chilló mi novia – deja tranquilo a Jared que si no me caigo yo…

Fue cortada cuando, tal como ella dijo, cayó de los hombros de su amigo. En medio segundo llegué a su lado, impedí su caída y la paré a mi lado, abrazándola por la cintura. Todos me miraban divertidos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, fueron cortados por el sonido de un motor. Todos los chicos se lanzaron a la puerta. Fue gracioso verlos intentando cruzar todos al mismo tiempo. Miré a Bella, ella me guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a la salida. Como era más pequeña que ellos, pudo pasar sin problemas.

- ¡Bella! – oí la voz de una chica gritar.

- Vamos, Leah, entra antes de que rompan la puerta – rió mi novia -. Hola, Em.

- Te voy a cobrar esta, Bells. Nunca pensé que tendría que ir sola con Leah. ¡Se supone que vendrías tú también! – reprochó una voz de chica.

- Hubo una emergencia – dijo Bella.

- ¿Acaso Greg apareció o…? – comenzó la primera chica.

- Para nada – la cortó Jacob -. Lo que pasa es que…

- Jake, cállate si quieres salir con Leah el fin de semana en TU auto – le amenazó Bella.

- De acuerdo – dijo él resignado.

Todos entraron. En cuanto los chicos se dispersaron, pude ver a Bella en medio de dos chicas.

- Edward, ella es Leah, novia de Jake y hermana de Seth – dijo señalando a la chica de su derecha. Era morena, de ojos oscuros, cabello negro liso hasta los hombros y facciones marcadas.

- Un gusto – dijo ella taladrándome con la mirada al tiempo que estrechaba mi mano -. Adivino que eres el novio de Bella. El viejo Black no te habría dejado entrar de otra forma – sonreí nerviosamente y asentí.

- Y ella es Emily, mi hermana mayor y la novia de Sam – terminó Bella señalando a la chica de su izquierda. Esta chica era igual a ella quitando el que tenía la piel algo más oscura.

- ¿Así que esta era la sorpresa, Sam? – dijo ella sonriendo. Estrechó mi mano -. Me alegra que mi hermana al fin haya encontrado a alguien mejor que Newton…

- ¿Mike Newton? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Salieron por dos meses antes de… - comenzó Seth, pero se calló al ver la mirada de tristeza de los Black, y de furia del resto – eso – finalizó en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Eres descerebrado? – le reprendió Sam dándole un zape. Me recordó a Rose retando a Emmett y no pude contener una sonrisita.

- ¿Te parece gracioso, Cullen? – siseó Paul.

- Para nada. Solo me recordó a una de mis hermanas retando a su esposo.

Todos se imaginaron eso y comenzaron a reír. Claramente mi comentario había aligerado el ambiente. Comenzó la fiesta y vi a Bella desenvolverse en su ambiente. Era muy alegre y tenía demasiada energía, los demás debían esforzarse por seguirle el ritmo, y eso que eran licántropos.

Hablando de ellos, comieron como si el mundo dependiera de cuánta comida se tragaran.

Emily, la hermana de Bella, era igual a ella en cuanto a actitud. Ninguna de las dos parecía tener problemas para interactuar con criaturas sobrenaturales, su energía parecía inagotable y ellas eran las más activas de la casa Black, incluso de la reserva, como me confió Jacob. Correteaban de un lado a otro sin agotarse, y a medianoche el abuelo de mi novia tuvo que echar de la casa a la manada completa y mandar a acostarse a sus nietos. Entonces, después de que besara a Bella y ella subiera con los demás a dormir, me miró.

- Tienes buenas intenciones – afirmó -, pero escucha. Si llegas a lastimarla…

- Eso no pasará, señor Black.

- Espero que hables en serio, Edward, porque no seré yo quien te de su merecido.

- ¿La manada?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿quién…?

- Dejémoslo en que desearás no haber nacido. No está en mis manos decirlo, ese secreto no me pertenece.

- Soy un vampiro, señor Black. No hay una sola criatura sobrenatural que me sorprenda su existencia.

- Claro que no, pero eso no es una criatura sobrenatural. Es ultraterrenal. Solo eso te diré. Ahora, ve a tu casa antes de que tu familia crea que te hemos hecho algo.

Ese último comentario fue mi boleto de salida de la reserva. Me despedí del abuelo de Bella (su tío se había ido a dormir dos horas antes) y corrí de vuelta a casa.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho… era extraño, no lo entendía… pero esperaba que mi familia me ayudara a desentrañar los misterios en torno a la familia Black.

**YAAAA ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OK, me hiperventilé de nuevo. Como notaron, en este fic la dificultad no será que estén juntos, sino que los Cullen saben que hay un misterio que los Black esconden y van a esforzarse en averiguarlo.**

**REVIEWS? Saben que con un simple 'te leo' o un 'me gustó' me conformo. Así que no sean flojitas/os y háganle clic a ese lindo botoncito de ahí abajo. **

**Ayla fuera, PAZ!**


	3. Extrañezas

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y no soy yo ni de chiste. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes, y... bah, no sé porqué rayos hago esto si igual lo saben. El punto es que cada personaje es de su dueño, al igual que lo demás. **

******Aquí les va.**

Llevaba un mes saliendo con Bella. Ya los licántropos eran amigos de mi familia, y Jake entró en fase dos días después de la fiesta. Cuando le preguntamos a Bella, nos dijo que solo había sido energía acumulada, que él nunca se enojaba y siempre estaba feliz 'por culpa de Leah', dijo bromeando.

Las relaciones con La Push estaban mejor que nunca. Nos habían invitado a la reunión del consejo del mes, a toda mi familia, para afianzar la nueva alianza. La restricción del abuelo Black (un Cullen por vez siempre que cruce acompañado por Bella) había durado una semana. Después de eso, podíamos cruzar todos aunque no estuviéramos con ella, ya que los ancianos del consejo y la manada completa confiaban en nosotros.

Emily cumplió los veinte dos semanas después que Jake cumpliera años (vale decir, el día antes de que entrara en fase). A su fiesta fuimos invitados todos los Cullen, y el momento más sorprendente y emotivo de toda la noche fue cuando Sam le dio su regalo. Le pidió matrimonio. Em saltaba de la emoción y aceptó de inmediato. Más tarde, Bella nos dijo que llevaban saliendo siete años y se conocían desde hacía quince, que su relación era de esas que nada podía con ellas. Ella fue la primera en saltar a abrazar a la pareja.

Durante todo el mes, mis hermanos y yo nos fijamos en cada punto de la actitud de mi novia. Hubo varios momentos en que nos quedamos a cuadros.

Primero, al día siguiente de que comenzáramos a salir.

_- ¿Qué tan rápido corren? – preguntó ella. Rose contestó._

_- Depende. Podemos llegar a Canadá desde nuestra casa en una hora._

_- Son rápidos – comentó mirando por la ventana del Volvo -. Más que un humano, desde luego, y que un licántropo o un metamorfo. Pero dudo que alcancen siquiera nuestra velocidad._

_- ¿Ah? – preguntamos todos atónitos._

_- Nada, nada – sonrió angelicalmente._

Dos días después de eso…

_- ¿Qué más pueden hacer? – Emm estaba de lo más feliz contestando cada duda de mi novia._

_- Romper rocas, casas, metal…_

_- ¿Granito y diamante?_

_- No._

_- Son débiles – comentó -. Nosotros podemos. Lo hemos hecho._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntamos todos incrédulos._

_- No me hagan caso – sonrió._

Una semana más tarde…

_- Emm, ¿has intentado saltar un kilómetro?_

_- Sí, pero apenas alcanzo hasta la mitad._

_- Y eso que eres el más fuerte de la familia._

_- Seré fuerte, pero hay límites que no podemos sobrepasar._

_- Una lástima que sean criaturas limitadas, ¿no? Podrían salvarse de otro modo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Apocalipsis – contestó vagamente derrotando al personaje de mi hermano._

Una hora después…

_- Edward, ¿has oído la leyenda de los veinte?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Espera… no, en esta época no es conocida – meditó un momento -. Pierdo la noción de los años ahí arriba. Quizás hace siete mil años. Ahora, no. Olvidaron las primeras leyendas._

_- ¿Siete mil años? ¿Es egipcia?_

_- Nah, los egipcios la conocían pero no le dieron importancia, por eso cayeron._

_- Eh, supongo…_

Al día siguiente…

_- ¿Algún clan se ha enfrentado a los Vulturi?_

_- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? – pregunté._

_- Eh, olvídalo._

Una semana después…

_- ¿Los Vulturi son italianos?_

_- Están establecidos en Italia – contesté._

_- ¿Son muchos?_

_- Supongo, no sé cuántos guardias son…_

_- ¿Solo ellos viven ahí?_

_- No, algunos nómadas pasan por Italia, pero la mayoría sin acercarse a Volterra y sus alrededores._

_- Paolo tendrá algo de trabajo – dijo pensativamente -. Tendremos que terminar en todo el resto del mundo e ir a ayudarlo…_

_- ¿De qué hablas? – pegó un respingo, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba junto a ella._

_- Olvídalo… No importa._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Sí – sonrió tristemente y luego murmuró -. Espero encontrar la forma de salvarlos…_

_- ¿De qué?_

_- ¿Sigues aquí? Lo siento, mis problemas…_

Dos días después del cumpleaños de Emily…

_- ¿Conocen algún vampiro en Canadá y Alaska?_

_- Unos primos viven en Alaska – contesté._

_- ¿Solo ellos? – asentí - ¿Cuántos son?_

_- Seis…_

_- ¿Los únicos de la zona?_

_- ¿De Canadá y Alaska? – asintió – Eso creo._

_- Greg tiene el trabajo más fácil – comentó mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto -. Solo seis vampiros… si será tonto, él se queja, es el segundo más poderoso y el que menos tiene…_

_- ¿Menos qué?_

_- Vampiros en su área – contestó -. Yo tengo cientos, quizás miles – hizo una mueca -. Más que Greg y Paolo juntos, seguro… odio a Mark, me lanzó México por miedoso…_

Y así seguían los casos. Al finalizar el mes, ya sabía sobre todos los clanes y nómadas del mundo, y despotricaba contra unas 19 personas que según ella 'tienen más suerte que un ganjuok'. Ni idea.

Lo peor de todo, es que ninguno de nosotros lograba entenderla. Investigamos todo lo que pudimos, pero solo encontramos una vaga referencia a los veinte en un antiguo libro egipcio, de los primeros años de vida de Ramsés II.

**'_Se alza el alma, poderoso dueño del inicio y del fin, de invento y mente, creación y destrucción, dividida en veinte poderosos, amos de la tierra y el mar y el cielo, del paraíso y del infierno, del demonio y el ángel, del amor y el odio, fuego y agua. Creadora del mundo, sus criaturas le debemos la existencia y la raza, el agua y el pan, el abrigo y el techo, el escudo y la espada, la pluma y la tinta, la fuerza y el pensamiento, les debemos la construcción y la destrucción, el poder y la debilidad. De eterno amor creador y pasajero rencor destructor, de alianzas y traiciones. Somos sus sirvientes, criaturas nacidas bajo su poder y su consentimiento. Sin ellos, no somos nada. Por ellos nacemos, existimos y morimos. Por ellos salimos del vientre materno y volvemos a las entrañas de la tierra. No hay dios ni divinidad que no sean ellos. Crearon el mundo y lo destruirán, alzaron nuestro pueblo y lo botarán. Pusieron sobre esta tierra vampiros, licántropos, metamorfos, humanos y hechiceros, y nos arrancarán de ella del mismo modo. ¿Inmortalidad? Nada es inmortal, salvo ellos. ¿Poder? Solo ellos son poderosos. ¿Riquezas? Solo ellos las tienen, pues nuestro oro es vano como el aire. ¿Vida? ¿Muerte? Siempre puedes nacer, morir y renacer, pero es por su causa. Sin ellos, no somos nada. A vos, lector de mis palabras y aprendiz de mis conocimientos, os transmito este mensaje eterno que ha llegado a mí por medio de un sueño. Vuestra casa caerá y la raza morirá, vuestro cuerpo destruido y su alma mutilada, vuestro oro oxidado y la mente enturbiada, los sentidos confundidos y el conocimiento olvidado. Criaturas del alma, sed leales a él, no perjuréis en su contra ni creáis en divinidades vanas, no os aferréis a la materia sino al alma. Prontamente las razas caerán por su poder, y vuestra culpa será. ¿Sois capaz de ver a vuestra raza caer?'_**

Esa era la única referencia a 'los veinte' que habíamos encontrado en toda la historia de la humanidad. Si había algo más, no estaba registrado de ningún modo. Lo peor fue que no entendimos nada relevante, salvo que era algún tipo de advertencia. Cuando buscamos sobre el autor, supimos que cuando terminó y escondió su escrito, el sacerdote jefe lo mandó matar por infidelidad a los dioses. Poco después, tanto el que ordenó como el que ejecutó, murieron aplastados por las rocas con las que construían la pirámide del recién nacido heredero.

Algo escalofriante fue el día siguiente, cuando fuimos a buscar a Bella a su casa. Ninguno de mis hermanos habló sobre lo que leímos, pero ella parecía saberlo. Su pregunta fue sencilla. '¿Creen en lo que escribió el aprendiz sobre el alma suprema, dividida en veinte?'

No nos contestó cuando le preguntamos cómo sabía que habíamos encontrado el escrito. Fue extraño. Cada día junto a ella es extraño.

Y seguimos sin entender la leyenda ni a ella. Y ha pasado un mes.

El abuelo Black sigue sin explicar nada. Tampoco Billy, Jake, Em o Bella, que parecen ser los únicos al tanto. Lo único que hemos conseguido saber sobre la familia, fue…

_Flashback_

_Estábamos en la casa Black todos menos los mismos habitantes de la casa. El ambiente estaba demasiado triste, Jasper tuvo que salir a calmarse un poco por la intensidad de la pena. Cuando volvió y preguntó, Sam fue el único capaz de contestar._

_- Estamos a quince de agosto – susurró. Todos suspiraron._

_- ¿Qué pasa con este día? – pregunté._

_- ¿No saben? – negamos con la cabeza – El accidente._

_- ¿Cuál accidente? – preguntó esta vez Alice._

_- Hace dos años – dijo Seth en voz baja – los padres de Em y Bella cumplían diecinueve años de casados. Fueron a Seattle a cenar. Llovía._

_- De vuelta, algún tarado ebrio los chocó – susurró Paul._

_- Murieron ahí mismo. Vivían aquí con el abuelo Black. Jake y Billy vivían al otro lado de La Push, se vinieron a esta casa después de eso – continuó Seth._

_- Newton fue lo suficientemente imbécil para decir que el padre de Bella estaba ebrio, y por eso chocaron. Lo dijo por todo el instituto de La Push, donde íbamos todos en ese entonces. Entre Bella y Jake le dieron una paliza de esas que te dejan medio muerto – comentó Sam -. Nadie ayudó al idiota. Ya sabes, él era un imbécil prepotente que se juraba capaz de llevarse por delante a todo el mundo y de conquistar a cada chica que viera._

_- Nunca los he visto tan enojados – musitó Paul -. Ellos no son del tipo que se molesta o le pega a alguien, nunca lo han sido. Pero ese día… - se estremeció._

_- Solo él los vio – dijo Jared apuntándolo -. Jake, Bella y Paul tomaban esa clase. Tocaron la campana del almuerzo y pasamos frente a su salón para llegar a la cafetería. Vimos un montón de gente apelotonada fuera, logramos pasar y lo vimos. Newton estaba medio muerto en el suelo, Paul y otro chico conteniendo a Jake, pero lo sorprendente fue Bella…_

_- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – pregunté._

_- Bueno… ella siempre ha sido una chica alegre y muy hiperactiva, ya sabes cómo es… después del accidente se puso algo triste pero se recuperó al cabo de unos meses – hizo una mueca -. Eso fue apenas dos días después. Aún no era el funeral._

_- Pero Bella…_

_- A eso voy – me cortó -. Estaba furiosa. Tenía la cara roja de ira, le sangraban los puños, y cinco chicos trataban de calmarla y contenerla. Creo que ella le pegó a Newton más que Jake._

_- ¿Y el maestro no hizo nada?_

_- ¿Tú qué crees? – bufó Paul – Estaba encantado. Todos lo estábamos, al final los frenamos porque si lo mataban nos íbamos todos a la cárcel. Ni siquiera les dio un reto, el director tampoco. Se entiende, sus padres acababan de morir y el imbécil va y los insulta._

_- Bella rompió con él antes de golpearlo con el libro de historia – dijo Embry -. Ese fue el golpe más duro que le dio. Decir eso fue lo peor que ha hecho en su vida. Al menos, le trajo lo peor._

_- Primero, ella rompió con él tirando a la basura todo el esfuerzo que hizo por más de un año para lograr tan solo almorzar con ella – dijo Paul -. Luego, le dio una paliza tan grande que le dolió hasta el pelo._

_- La policía tan solo le dio un reto, su padre era el jefe y ellos entendían que pasara eso – terminó Sam. Ese fue el último comentario al tema, antes de que nos amenazaran para no decir nada ni portarnos diferente._

_Los Black llegaron todos juntos media hora más tarde. Se veían algo tristes. Más tarde, supimos que habían ido al cementerio. _

_Fin flashback_

El único misterio que desapareció. Del resto… nada. Y así pasan los días, semanas y los meses… y ahora, mientras pienso y recuerdo, faltan dos semanas para el cumpleaños de mi novia. Tengo que encontrar la forma de que Alice no invite a medio estado de Washington para su fiesta, porque con Forks y La Push no hay quien quede fuera, salvo Newton y otros más. Ella es muy popular, y muy querida.

**Ya llegó. Está frío, lo escribí hace siglos ¬¬ Bueno, gracias a las que comentaron y repito que no es mi intención ofender a nadie y lo que se dice en toda la historia no es lo que pienso, sino la realidad para este mundo. Ok? Estando todo bien, me voy.**

**BYE! AYLA**


	4. 18 años y dos meses

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y no soy yo ni de chiste. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes, y... bah, no sé porqué rayos hago esto si igual lo saben. El punto es que cada personaje es de su dueño, al igual que lo demás.**

**Aquí les va.**

- ¿Te diviertes? – pregunté a mi novia abrazándola por la cintura. Ella volteó y me sonrió.

- Claro que sí. No creí que Alice se atreviera a hacerlo – reímos.

Mi hermana, seguro por el alto número de invitados, había organizado una fiesta en la playa desde mediodía hasta lo más tarde que se aguantara. Era medianoche y… nadie daba la menor señal de querer acabar, aunque sí estaban la mayoría, ebrios (aunque nosotros no habíamos traído alcohol y no nos explicábamos esto).

Veíamos pasar a prácticamente todo el alumnado secundario de Fork y La Push (no estaban Newton, Mallory, Stanley y otro montón de personas que definitivamente odiaban tanto a Bella, Em, Leah y los chicos como a mi familia), todos estaban de lo más encantados con la fiesta, y Alice casi ronroneaba de satisfacción.

Pasó el rato, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, eran las dos de la mañana y la mitad estaba dormida en el suelo de puro cansancio, y la otra mitad por tanta cerveza. Emm y Rose en algún momento habían desaparecido (no quería pensar en lo que estarían haciendo), y el resto (la manada, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Em, Leah y yo) estábamos sentados en troncos junto a la fogata. Los licántropos contaban leyendas ancestrales y nosotros anécdotas de nuestra inmortalidad. Entonces, cuando Jake estaba contando la historia de la tercera esposa, un teléfono sonó. Miramos a Bella, y ella nos dirigió una mirada de disculpa para luego contestar.

- ¡Tranquilo! – gritó apenas contestó. De fondo se oían llantos desesperados.

_- Es peor de lo que pensamos_ – balbuceó alguien del otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ahora más preocupada.

_- No lo sé… estaba caminando justo frente a la catedral, era medianoche… y no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté hace un rato en medio del bosque, junto al montón de cenizas… ¡no sé ni siquiera dónde estoy!_ – lloriqueó.

- Si eres aturdido… ¿no te ubicas por las estrellas?

_- ¡Ese es el problema!_

- No me grites.

_- Lo siento… es que ya sabes que vivo en San Petesburgo, de harto me sirve saber ubicarme con las estrellas en Rusia._

- ¿Dónde estás?

_- Justo en medio de algún bosque, no tengo idea de dónde estoy…_

- Voy a matar a los viejos – gruñó -. ¡Si son idiotas! Eres el menor y van y te mandan a trabajar solo…

_- No es bueno insultarlos_ – masculló el otro -. _No me hace gracia, pero sabes que si los contradecimos podemos irnos despidiendo de nuestro universo…_

- No es nuestro desde que tomaron el control por culpa nuestra.

_- Como sea._

- ¿Has sabido algo de los otros?

_- Nada._

- ¿No contestan a ninguna llamada?

_- Es difícil contactar con algunas zonas. Ni siquiera nuestros métodos sirven de mucho._

- ¿Cuál es la siguiente?

_- Creo que Canadá y Alaska, quizás Groelandia, no sé quién tiene esa zona… Ah, un dato. Cuando cumplas 18…_

- Los acabo de cumplir, idiota.

_- Bueno… tienes dos meses._

- ¡¿Qué?

_- Tengo esa edad, los demás tienen 17, menos el siguiente que cumplió los 18 hace un mes._

- ¿Estás seguro de que es exactamente a ese tiempo?

_- Hey, soy aturdido, tonto, idiota y todo lo que quieras, pero sé distinguir un patrón apocalíptico._

- De acuerdo… entonces tengo hasta el 13 de noviembre. Intenta contactar con los demás, que me llamen, específicamente Herodes. Él tiene bastantes…

_- ¿Cómo sabes que tendrá más?_

- Contactos, enano.

_- ¡Hey! Soy el menor, pero no es para tanto… espera, ¿contactos?_

- En mi zona, justo en el pueblo donde vivo, hay algunos. Me informaron de cada uno en el mundo. No te quejes… ¿cuántos tenías? ¿Quince?

_- Aquí, en Rusia, se concentran varios…_

- No tantos como en Estados Unidos y México. Créeme, tengo más que todos los demás juntos.

_- Suponiendo que tengas razón…_

- Tengo razón.

_- Como siempre. Bueno, decía… es justo, digo, eres la más fuerte de todos._

- La mayor y la que más sacó de todos nosotros – del otro lado se oyó un bufido.

_- No es justo, dividirnos tanto…_

- Tú también aceptaste.

_- No me recuerdes uno de los peores errores de mi existencia, te lo ruego. Volviendo a mi problema, que era el punto principal… ¿qué hago?_

- ¿Tu familia sabe de nosotros?

_- Sí, pero eso es lo mejor. Mi familia era amiga de un clan de los suyos, peor, somos familia de verdad. Me odiarán en cuanto sepan lo que pasó._

- Usa nuestros métodos. Desaparece de Rusia. Si lo que dices es cierto, estarás en problemas.

_- Pero… vivo aquí…_

- Solo busca otra zona donde establecerte hasta que terminemos todos.

_- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Por favor, di que sí. Tienes que aceptar de vuelta a tu menor, no puedes ser tan mala…_

- ¿Tan?

_- Eh, ¿no puedes ser mala conmigo?_

- Mejor.

_- Entonces, ¿qué dices?_

- No estoy segura. Mi casa es pequeña…

_- Oh, vamos. Puedo hacerme espacio…_

- ¿No crees que un desconocido ruso daría de qué hablar?

_- Fácil. Soy tu primo que vivía allá pero se viene de visita… asunto arreglado._

- No es tan fácil.

_- ¡Por favor! Eres la única que me soporta…_

- No sé porqué lo hago, eres un bipolar – masculló ella.

_- ¡Te oí!_

- ¿Qué te dije?

_- Lo siento… pero sabes que eres la única que soportaría que entrara a su área… los demás me molerían a palos apenas cruce sus fronteras._

- Voy a arrepentirme de esto apenas pises mi casa pero… de acuerdo.

_- ¡Gracias! Estaré por ahí en…_

- Dame unos días.

_- Iba a decir ahora._

- Olvídalo. Tengo compañía justo ahora.

_- ¿Lo más pronto posible con métodos humanos?_

- Más razonable.

_- Pero no sé dónde estoy…_

- Tómate un par de días antes de llegar con nuestros métodos.

_- Pero…_

- Te lo advierto.

_- Está bien… nos vemos._

- Dos días, enano. Ni más, ni menos.

_- Como digas._

- Cuídate.

_- No necesito decirte que tú también._

Colgó y nos miró inocentemente. Jake y Em la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

- Vlad – dijo ella sencillamente. Ellos asintieron.

- ¿Debemos entenderlo? – pregunté.

- No – me sonrió de lado -. Problemas míos, nadie que conozca tiene por qué meterse, sin ofender.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la playa. Jake y Em se miraron y la siguieron.

- No vengas, Edward. Este asunto no nos incumbe ni a nosotros, pero tenemos que hablar con ella – dijo Jake antes de seguir a sus primas.

- ¿Alguien entiende algo? – preguntó Jasper. Todos negamos con la cabeza.

- Ellos son así. Son… raros. Todos los Black parecen saber algo que nosotros no, y es desesperante cuando de repente se van sin decir nada. Tal como ahora, ella recibe una llamada, pega un par de gritos por teléfono y se va, luego su familia la sigue y se escuchan más gritos. Rutina. Terminas por acostumbrarte – Jared se encogió de hombros -. Tampoco es que puedas entenderlo cuando pasa el tiempo.

- ¿No se los ha dicho… ni insinuado? – preguntó Alice.

- No tenemos idea – contestó Seth.

- ¿Creen que pasado el tiempo me diga? – pregunté. Ellos negaron.

- Hermano, llevo nueve años saliendo con Em – suspiró Sam – y sigo tan perdido con el tema como cuando nos conocimos. Ni siquiera sé cuándo comenzó todo esto. La única vez que me atreví a preguntarle, hará un par de años, me dijo que no era su secreto y que no podía decir nada.

- Pero si el secreto es de Bella… - comenzó Alice.

- No lo dirá ni de broma – medio sonrió Jared -. Guarda demasiado bien un secreto, más si le pertenece. No dirá nada si un par de vidas no dependen de ello, o si no termina con todo.

- Si tienen alguna idea – acusó Jasper.

- Creemos que ella tiene algún tipo de misión – confirmó Sam – pero nada más.

Callamos en ese momento. No volvimos a habar en toda la noche del tema, y cuando los Black volvieron, fue como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque se notaba que estaban fingiendo tranquilidad.

Pero yo no estaba tan seguro… guardaban un secreto grande, y tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con el alma dividida en veinte de la que habló aquel antiguo aprendiz egipcio.

Emmett POV

- ¡Bella, espera! – gritó Emily corriendo detrás de su hermana con Jake a su lado. Estaban justo en medio de la playa, y Rose y yo en el linde del bosque viendo atentamente. No había sido nuestra intención, volvíamos con los demás y los escuchamos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Emily? – preguntó ella volteando.

- ¿Qué te dijo Vlad?

- Lo escuchaste. Todos lo hicieron – contestó ella de mal humor -. Saben lo que dijo y lo que no, saben que en dos meses todo esto acabará y desapareceré del mapa – nos miramos con Rose, pero parecía que ninguno tenía mucha idea.

- No tienes que irte – le dijo Jake cogiéndola del brazo. Se sacudió y lo miró con cara de dolor.

- Ya quisiera, Jacob, pero sabes que no está en mis manos decidirlo – suspiró -. Quisiera quedarme aquí, ¿sabes? Es el lugar más hermoso y tranquilo que he visto, y quisiera ser una humana normal para disfrutarlo - ¿ah? ¿Cómo es eso de ser 'una humana normal'?

- Puedes hacerlo – dijo Em -. Solo no te vayas cuando acabes. Puedes estar aquí para siempre.

- No es verdad, Emily, y lo sabes – negó ella -. Cuando todo esto acabe… me iré, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Puedes ignorar la orden – casi suplicó Jake –. No tienes que irte.

- Deja de repetirlo, que no lo hará verdad – espetó ella -. Mi lugar está conmigo, Black, y no es aquí.

- Puede serlo…

- ¡Ya basta! – cortó a su hermana, nunca la había visto enojada… y debía admitir que daba miedo – Cuando esto acabe, me iré a ayudar a los demás. Nunca encajaré aquí, y lo sabes.

- ¡No tienes que irte!

- ¿Esperas que Paolo acabe solo a los Vulturi? – espetó. Ahí me quedé fuera de juego. ¿Acabar a los Vulturi? – Debo ayudarlo, no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Tú no eres…

- Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, Jacob.

- Eso no quita que sea peligroso.

- Para Isabella Black sí lo es, para mi verdadero yo es un juego de niños – ¿ah? Miré a Rose, parecía tan perdida como yo y eso me consoló un poco.

- ¡No serás ella para siempre!

- ¡Sigo siéndolo, Emily, aunque no quieras admitirlo! No soy humana, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, y es hora de que lo asumas. Lo dije hace trece años, y la realidad es la misma.

- ¡Eres humana aquí! ¿No puedes admitirlo y quedarte como una chica normal?

- ¡Ni siquiera aquí lo soy, Jacob! ¡Nunca lo seré! ¡Sabes que esta forma es solo una encarnación, de ningún modo soy yo!

- ¡Eres Isabella Black y lo sabes!

- ¡Ya basta, Jacob! ¡No sabes lo que es ser yo, no sabes lo que es no ser tu misma si no estás con un montón de seres más! ¡Admítanlo, les quedan dos meses a mi lado porque luego me iré!

- ¡No tienes que irte!

- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Emily! Hace 18 años encarné en este cuerpo como una forma de venir a la tierra y esperar hasta que fuera el momento… Em, Jake, saben que si por mí fuera, me quedaría. Amo este lugar, es el más pacífico que he visto en siglos…y saben que he visto muchos – se rió de su propio chiste. Los otros parecían entenderlo, pero no rieron.

- Bella…

- No sigan, ¿sí? Solo… disfrutemos este tiempo que nos queda. Hay que decirle a Billy y a Jacob, deben saber que me iré pronto.

- Pero…

- Ya, Emily, déjala – suspiró Jake -. No podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, ¿o sí?

- No, a menos que ayuden a que mis últimos meses sean mejores que estos 18 años – sonrió tristemente Bella -. Aunque no creo que puedan superarlo, quizás alcanzarlo…

- Sobre todo por Ed y los Cullen, ¿no? – medio sonrió Em. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor.

- No… digo… sí… pero es que…

- Suéltalo – le dijo Jake abrazándola por el hombro.

- Mi misión… - balbuceó – yo… ellos… ya saben… después de este tiempo… cuando me active… ellos…

- Deja de tartamudear – pidió Em -. ¿Qué pasará?

- ¿No recuerdan? Mi misión es acabar con todos los vampiros del mundo… incluso con ellos…

- Pero… tú los quieres y…

- ¿Crees que eso basta, Em? – la cortó ella – No solo los quiero, los amo… a todos. Pero no puedo contradecirlos.

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Que dentro de dos meses, los Cullen serán cenizas como todos los demás vampiros del mundo, a no ser que encuentre la forma de salvarlos… lo que creo imposible justo ahora.

Miré aterrado y confundido a mi esposa. Ella me miraba igual. Debíamos llamar a reunión familiar en cuanto la fiesta terminara, si era cierto lo que ella decía, teníamos una bomba de tiempo conviviendo con nosotros cada día… pero eso no explicaba algunas cosas, como qué quería decir en más de la mitad de la conversación. Al parecer, la familia Black guardaba un secreto grande y feo, y yo iba a saber cuál era.

**Ok, listo. Merece algo? Espero que sí, la verdad... bueno, quiero agradecer los RR que me han llegado hasta ahora (19 y eso apenas en el prefacio y los dos capis!), y ojalá sigan igual... ok, suficiente.**

**Siguiente capi: para tres o cuatro días, depende de mi estado de ánimo o si me conecto a internet... uno nunca sabe xD y... ah, sí! Emm y Rose dirán lo que vieron y escucharon de la pelea Black. Nos leemos!**

**Ayla XOXO**


	5. Aiko, Vladimir y la revelación

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y no soy yo ni de chiste. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes, y... bueno, ya saben. El punto es que cada personaje es de su dueño, al igual que lo demás.**

**No demoré, antes de que alguien lo piense! Usualmente me aparezco cada tres o cuatro días, o una semana como mucho si quedo corta con algo (las que leyeron CE lo saben) así que no reclamen xD Ok, basta de parloteo y a leer el capi!**

Edward POV

Ninguno de los Black dio la menor señal de querer decir algo. Todos notábamos que estaban tristes (los tres) y enojados (Jake y Em), pero ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo, ya que se escucharon algunos gritos desde aquí, sin entenderse ni una palabra, claro.

Dos días después (lunes), estando en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo, sonó el teléfono de Bella. Inmediatamente todos en el lugar la miramos. Ella contestó sin inmutarse.

- Bella – dijo al contestar.

_- Aiko_ – contestaron del otro lado.

- Habla.

_- Te parecerá una locura…_

- Nada de lo que me digas será loco para mí.

_- Buen punto. El asunto es que averigüé por ahí y… a que no sabes._

- Claro que no, si no hablas.

_- Ya, mandona…_

- Eres peor que Vlad.

_- ¡Hey!_

- Dime de una vez.

_- Paolo ha tenido problemas por Italia._

- Algo supe. Detalles.

_- Al parecer los Vulturi le pusieron un precio a su cabeza._

- ¡¿Qué? – gritó parándose. Todos callaron y la miraron, pero nuevamente ella lo ignoró.

_- Como oíste. Parece ser que algún infeliz descubrió su secreto y como aún es algo débil porque no se activan todos sus poderes… el punto es que le fue con el chisme a los Vulturi. No puede asomar la nariz en Volterra, está viviendo en la otra punta del país._

- Mierda – masculló -. ¿Por qué no me llamó él?

_- Se dejó el teléfono en su casa, y bueno, no recordaba tu número._

- No puede salir de su zona – se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras se sentaba -. ¿aún no cumple los 18?

_- En un mes._

- Dime, Aiko, ¿podemos tener peor suerte?

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?_

- Vlad se activó paseando por la calle a medianoche, y apareció en un bosque. Sabes que sigue siendo un niño, y cuando recuperó la consciencia estaba tan asustado que me llamó directo a mí.

_- ¿Qué pasará con él?_

- Viene a Forks.

_- ¿En serio? – _rió la chica del otro lado – _No puedo creerlo. Esto solo te pasa a ti._

- Intenta contactar de vuelta a Paolo. Yo no puedo justo ahora.

_- Lo intentaré. ¿Sabes cuándo nos activamos?_

- Vlad detectó el patrón. Dos meses después de cumplir los 18 años.

_- Quién diría que el inútil niñito sirve de algo…_

- Fueron justamente esas actitudes las que nos llevaron a la ruina.

_- Pero si él…_

- Vuelve a decir eso y te controlo por mil años.

_- ¡Bella!_

- Hablo en serio.

_- Vale, tú ganas. No critico al niñito._

- Aiko.

_- Ya, ya, como digas. Es que es irritante._

- Es el menor.

_- Él estuvo de acuerdo en nacer último._

- Amaya.

_- Ya, ok. Es parte de mí, ¿lo olvidas?_

- No es excusa. Él es parte de ti también.

_- Lamentablemente._

- Una más…

_- Ya, ya, llamo a Paolo, que te contacte, y no molesto a Vlad por un siglo._

- …

_- ¡Ya entendí! No lo molesto más, juro que lo voy a intentar._

- Espero tu llamada.

_- Aiko fuera._

Colgó, se guardó el teléfono y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones contra varias personas. No parecía darse cuenta de que todos la miraban. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la frente en las manos y siguió maldiciendo.

Nadie hablaba, ni pensaba. Bueno, sí, pero los pensamientos se centraban en la conversación de Bella, la cual todos habían escuchado por callar cuando ella contestó el teléfono.

Alice extendió la mano y tocó la cabeza de mi novia.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

- ¡No! – gruñó - È uno sciocco, lasci che qualcun conoscere il loro segreto nella terra… di più con i vicini che hanno... stupido, stupido mille volte - (es un insensato, dejar que alguien sepa su secreto en esa tierra… más con los vecinos que tiene… estúpido, mil veces estúpido)

- Eh, ¿desde cuándo sabes hablar italiano? – preguntó mi hermana.

- No importa – masculló -. Debo irme…

Sonó su teléfono. Lo tomó y su cara cambió de rabia a preocupación, sin dejar el fastidio.

_- ¿Dónde estás?_ – preguntó la voz del tal Vlad.

- En la cafetería, tonto. Es hora de almuerzo.

_- No creo que puedan costear o encontrar siquiera nuestro almuerzo – _se carcajeó el otro.

- Idiota. ¿Ya te dije que eres un bipolar?

_- Mil veces al año._

- ¿Qué quieres?

_- Estoy fuera del instituto de Forks. ¿Me ves? – _ella miró por la ventana, y en el estacionamiento estaba parado un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y ojos grises, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero sobre la musculosa, unos pantalones y unas botas de cuero, todo negro.

- Como si estuvieras justo al lado. Ya voy.

Colgó, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Al llegar al estacionamiento el chico la vio y sonrió. Cuando estuvieron uno junto al otro se abrazaron. Toda la cafetería salió, nosotros detrás de los primeros. Charlaban. Stanley fue la primera en acercarse, seguida de Mallory y Newton.

- ¡Bella! – dijo con amabilidad fingida - ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo?

Gruñí internamente. Era típico que ella actuara así.

- ¿Por qué debería? – replicó mi novia alzando la ceja.

- Somos amigas, ¿no? – dijo Mallory hipócritamente.

- Oh, claro – ellas sonrieron triunfantes -. Si ser amigas significa que hablen de mí a mis espaldas, que me critiquen todo el día, me odien y eviten, sí, somos las mejores amigas del mundo – finalizó con un obvio tono sarcástico.

- No es correspondiente a nuestra categoría ser descorteses, prima – dijo el chico dejando ver su acento ruso -. Soy Vladimir Polanski, primer heredero a la fortuna de mi familia y primo de Bella. Nuestras madres eran hermanas.

- Pero ella no… - comenzó Mallory.

- No me interesa hablar con personas hipócritas que se acercan a uno solo por interés o apariencia – dijo él cortante –. Conozco a las de su clase, y si me disculpa la expresión, son unas… ¿cómo se dice en América?

- ¿Zorras interesadas? – aventuró Bella.

- Eso mismo, zorras interesadas.

- ¿Primer heredero? – preguntó mi novia alzando la ceja.

- Bueno, ahora que me escapé de casa para venir a 'la sucia América', no dudo que mi padre me haya dejado al final de la línea de herencia – dijo él pensativo -. Sobre todo por el motivo de mi partida… - se miraron significativamente.

- Entonces, ¿Stephen, Thomas, Joseph, Alexei, Anastasia y Francesca están delante de ti? Una pena, el imperio de tu padre se irá a la ruina – chasqueó la lengua -. Vale, vámonos. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Llamó Aiko. A Paolo le pusieron un precio sobre su cabeza y se tuvo que ir de Volterra a la otra punta de Italia, y el muy payaso se dejó el celular en su casa y no tiene como llamar a cualquiera que no sea ella – resumió. Vladimir rodó los ojos.

- Típico de Paolo. Es un despistado.

- Te llamó inútil niñito.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que en Tokio no aprenden modales? – alzó las manos al cielo - ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?

- No seas dramático y vámonos – tiró de su brazo.

- Bella, ¿cómo llegarán? – pregunté. Voltearon. Vi un brillo particularmente curioso en los ojos de Vladimir.

- Caminando. Tengo que hablar con él y ya sabes que en La Push será imposible. Nos vemos.

Y se fueron. Durante el resto del día, el primo de Bella fue tema común en todas las conversaciones. Llegaron a cansarme tantos comentarios, y no fui el único. Mis hermanos y algunos humanos estaban igual. Noté que a Bella se la mencionaba en todas las conversaciones también.

De Vladimir decían: que es guapo, millonario, rebelde, un imbécil, prepotente, míster universo, que es pobre porque lo desheredaron, que es un insulto a las personas normales, que es el chico perfecto, que el acento es genial, que seguro es deportista… y otros miles más que no pienso decir ni volver a pensar. Suficiente tengo con Emmett rondando con pensamientos lujuriosos como para llegar con esto.

Y Bella no se quedaba atrás. Que nunca la vi tan hermosa, que seguro ha estado en Rusia, que es muy pequeña junto al mastodonte de su primo, que no se veía muy contenta de verlo, que las llamadas de extranjeros son demasiado frecuentes, que es insoportable, que siempre habla con gente de fuera, que es extraña, que nunca dice nada sobre la universidad, que jamás se la ha visto como una chica normal, que no le importan los estudios, que se droga y el tipo también, que los dos son narcotraficantes, que anda de lado a lado sin hacer nada… mejor me callo el resto.

Cuando nos juntamos en el Volvo Emmett suspiró y miró a Rosalie. Ambos comenzaron a pensar en… anoche, así que me salí de sus mentes lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿Les decimos? – preguntó mi hermano.

- En casa – contestó ella. Luego nos miró -. Vámonos. Hay algo que debimos decirles hace dos días.

- Llama a Carlisle – dijo Emm -. Y Alice, no te atrevas a ver el futuro. Esto lo sabrán todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No es justo! – reclamó ella haciendo un puchero - ¡Ya casi tenía la visión!

- Entonces ignórala – ordenó la rubia.

Nos fuimos a la casa. En todo el camino nadie habló. Llegamos a tiempo con Carlisle.

- ¿Qué pasó, chicos? – preguntó en cuanto nos sentamos todos a la mesa del comedor.

- Ni idea. Emm y Rose llamaron a junta familiar – todos miramos a la pareja después de que Alice contestara -. Y no me dejaron ver.

- Es justo – coincidió mi padre. Mi hermana lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya, hablen – dijo Jasper -. ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos, preocupados y asustados? Ni que nos fuéramos a morir – todos nos reímos menos ellos dos, que se veían más serios que nunca.

- Le diste al clavo, hermano – murmuró Emmett.

- El sábado oímos una conversación de Bella, Jake y Em – empezó Rose -. No fue a propósito, volvíamos con ustedes cuando los oímos correr. Íbamos a hablarles cuando ellos comenzaron a discutir. Miren, no soy empática, pero Bella estaba claramente mosqueada, y Jake y Em preocupados, y parecía que a cada comentario las emociones de todos aumentaban.

- ¿De qué hablaron? – pregunté. Rose me miró triste.

- Eso… es lo que nos duele – dijo antes de dejarme ver la discusión de los Black. Me quedé tan a cuadros como ellos.

- Pero… ¿eso qué significa? – pregunté. Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

- Eh, por si no lo han notado, seguimos aquí – dijo Alice molesta por no enterarse de nada.

Les contamos la conversación entera, turnando los diálogos. Cuando terminamos, el silencio se hizo pesadísimo. Todos trataban de asumirlo, pero ninguno de nosotros podía.

- Entonces, ¿se supone que ella tiene que matarnos? – dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio una hora después.

- Es solo una humana – susurró Alice.

- Ya la oíste, no es humana y nunca lo ha sido ni será – contestó Rose.

- ¿Creen que sea verdad? – preguntó Carlisle. Nadie contestó.

- Es imposible que ella pueda con nosotros – murmuró Emmett -. Pero ya la escucharon.

- Creo que sí es verdad – dije. Todos me miraron sin entender el punto. Suspiré – ¿En qué nos transformamos al ser quemados?

- En cenizas – Jasper frunció el ceño al contestar.

- ¿Qué dijo ella que seríamos en dos meses?

- Cenizas – contestó de nuevo el rubio abriendo mucho los ojos. Los demás aún no entendían, ni siquiera Emm y Rose.

- ¿Junto a qué despertó Vlad?

- Cenizas – repitió mi hermano abatido.

- ¿Qué habrá hecho para despertar junto a cenizas, sin recordar nada de las horas anteriores?

- Quemar vampiros – contestó Carlisle esta vez.

- ¿Y qué pasa cuando quemas a un vampiro?

- Lo matas – susurró Esme aterrada -. ¿Quieren decir que…?

- Vlad mató a todos los vampiros de Rusia sin darse ni cuenta, y en dos meses a Bella le pasará lo mismo y nosotros… bueno, pasaremos a mejor vida – Emm hizo una mueca.

Nos miramos sorprendidos y asustados. ¿Sería posible que mi Bella, aparentemente tan frágil y humana, fuera alguna criatura encargada de acabar con nuestra especie?

Eso solo el tiempo y la investigación lo dirían. Por ahora, a sospechar y disfrutar el tiempo que nos quedaba en caso de que fuese cierto.

Pero yo no podía asumirlo… mi Bella, ¿ella sería capaz de matarnos a todos, si nos amaba? ¿O esa decisión tampoco dependía de ella? ¿Sería por eso que Vlad perdió la consciencia? ¿Porque alguien lo controlaba en ese momento?

Lo peor de todo el asunto, era que nadie nos contestaría. Debíamos conformarnos con suponer sin ser contestadas nuestras dudas. Algo frustrante si, como yo, estás acostumbrado a enterarte de todo.

**Ya llegó. Listo, critiquen, comenten, muelan el capi... No, es broma. Solo comenten a ver que les parece.**

**Siguiente capi... creo que más de alguna va a querer matarme. Aviso de una que no hay nada que puedan mandarme que me haga daño, estoy protegida por las criaturas más poderosas del Universo: MIS ARCÁNGELES! Muajajajajaja, soy intocable xD**

**Ok, ya me aburrí de escribir estupideces. Nos leemos!**

**Ayla**


	6. Descubrimiento del fin

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y no soy yo ni de chiste. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes, y... bueno, ya saben. El punto es que cada personaje es de su dueño, al igual que lo demás.**

**Aviso que aquí tomo casi textual una parte muy cabrona de NM. Si no les gusta el capítulo N°3, este capi les va a caer como una patada en el estómago. De igual forma, fijo que alguien va a querer enviarme a los Vulturi, pero recuerden que nos quedaremos sin vampiros malos y ambiciosos si lo hacen (tengo a los 20 arcángeles como guardaespaldas). Ah, último punto. No está tomado textual, sino adaptado a la situación y a los personajes, así que... bueh, imaginen.**

**Mucho parloteo: hora de leer. Para variar, EPOV**

Dos figuras discutían en medio del bosque. Tenían un teléfono en la mano, puesto el altavoz, y del otro lado gritaban al menos dos personas más. Miré a Alice, que estaba tan enfocada como yo en la discusión. Nuestra caza se había visto interrumpida cuando nos topamos con los dos encapuchados. Había niebla, no corría viento, y estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera nosotros podíamos verlos bien. Solo eran dos siluetas borrosas.

Una voz de mujer gritaba furiosa al teléfono. La otra silueta, de voz masculina, trataba de calmarla. No tenía mucho éxito, cada vez gritaba más fuerte. Al otro lado del teléfono, una voz trataba de hacerse oír.

- Tranquila, Acalia. Podremos encontrarlo – dijo una voz de hombre. Estaba seguro de que pertenecía a la silueta de la derecha.

- ¡Dime cómo rayos encontraremos a Herodes! Seguro que Kenneth ya les dio a los vampiros las claves para encontrarlo. Tendremos suerte si sigue vivo para cumplir con su misión – replicó una mujer, la silueta de la izquierda.

- Oigan, sigo aquí – dijo una voz de hombre al otro lado del teléfono. Un carraspeo sonó y se apresuró en añadir -. Seguimos aquí.

- Cállate, Azariel. A ti nunca te ha importado Herodes, mejor cállate de una maldita vez – siseó la mujer.

- Acalia, tranquila. La encontraremos. Envía al enano a buscarlo – dijo otra mujer.

- El enano está aquí – dijo el hombre molesto.

- Demonios, dejen sus malditas discusiones para otro maldito momento – interrumpió Acalia -. Den ideas. Solo nosotros cuatro estamos en contacto, los otros imbéciles no han dado una maldita señal de vida.

- Estamos los más poderosos, ¿qué puede salir mal? – dijo arrogante la voz del tal Azariel.

- Tenemos al más débil también, estúpido – dijo la otra mujer.

- Ya cállense – interrumpió Acalia de nuevo -. Tú, irás a buscarlo – dijo apuntando al otro hombre. Vislumbramos una mano pálida y elegante sobresalir de la capa.

- Pero Acalia…

- Ya cumpliste, estás haciendo nada aquí y mejor que busques a Herodes si quieres que sigamos vivos – lo cortó -. Vete, ahora.

- Pero, ¿cómo explicaremos mi partida? – dijo el hombre.

- Se murió tu tía abuela y debes volver a tu país – sugirió Azariel -. Vete, niño. Ahora.

- ¡Tenemos la misma edad! – reclamó.

- Cállate y corre – dijo Acalia con voz asesina. Lo sentí tragar saliva con fuerza y desapareció -. Bien, debo irme. Espero noticias.

- Acalia…

La figura cortó el teléfono y se volteó a donde estábamos. Oí una risa melodiosa y al instante estaba frente a nosotros. Retrocedimos.

- No les haré daño, vampiritos – canturreó -. No cuenten de esto a nadie o lo sabré y su clan sufrirá las consecuencias.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté. Iba a decir qué, pero sonaba grosero.

- Un ser capaz de acabarte ahora mismo. Como sea, váyanse y cierren la boca. Ah, y no intenten entrometerse en mis asuntos, tampoco vuelvan a espiarme.

Luego desapareció. En cuanto se fue, la niebla se disipó, el viento volvió y todo se aclaró. Miramos al cielo, debían de ser las tres de la mañana y nosotros en Canadá. Echamos a correr. Llegamos a tiempo para vestirnos e irnos al instituto con los demás. No hablamos, tan solo dijimos que tuvimos que dar un rodeo para esquivar a un irritado nómada. No preguntaron nada, afortunadamente.

En el instituto, vi a Bella bajarse del auto de Jake con cara de pocos amigos. Él se fue de inmediato. Al llegar a nuestro lado, no habló, algo raro en ella. ¿Habría peleado con su familia? No pude evitar darme cuenta de que estaba más alta y parecía más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Vlad tuvo que irse, Aiko lo volvió a insultar, nadie puede contactar a Paolo, el muy imbécil tiene a un montón de vampiros siguiéndole el rastro, Greg es más prepotente que nunca y yo solo puedo intentar organizar este circo – masculló más para ella que para nosotros.

- ¿Ah? – preguntamos todos perdidos.

- Ignórenme – medio gruñó. Entró al instituto y la seguimos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté abrazándola por la espalda. Suspiró y se relajó un poco. Noté que su temperatura corporal estaba altísima, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta o no le importaba.

- ¿Sinceramente? Mi vida es un asco ahora mismo.

Tocaron el timbre y nos fuimos a nuestros salones. Nos sentábamos juntos en Biología, la primera clase, y teníamos que hacer una práctica. Evaluar y clasificar las fases de la mitosis en una raíz de cebolla.

Mi novia murmuró un montón de insultos e incoherencias en idiomas que yo no tenía idea que ella supiera (entre ellos, italiano, francés, español, japonés, chino, griego y latín, claro que varios no los entendí. Nota mental: aprender más idiomas). Tomamos el microscopio y terminamos en cinco minutos. Ella miraba medio segundo la diapositiva antes de dar el resultado.

Cuando terminamos, entregó el trabajo y se fue. La seguí. En medio del estacionamiento, la detuve agarrándola del brazo.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté. Sus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían la chispa que los caracterizaba.

- Siento lo que va a pasar – murmuró – y siento no poder decir ni hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo sabrás en cuanto lo pienses. Te prometo que haré lo posible por evitarlo.

- Bella, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

- Llama a los Denali al llegar a tu casa. Haz lo que sea para que estén fuera de la zona de Greg el 13 de octubre.

- ¿Ah?

- La respuesta está en uno de los primeros acertijos que les hice. Ya sabes cuál es la zona, solo recuerda las conversaciones que hemos tenido.

- Hemos hablado mucho…

- Recuerda – luego sonrió tristemente y se dirigió al bosque.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A casa.

- ¿Caminando?

- Tengo cosas que hacer. Haz lo que te dije si quieres que estén bien.

- Pero Bella…

- Nos vemos.

Dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por el bosque. Tocaron el timbre para salir al descanso. Volví a entrar y me encontré con mis hermanos en la cafetería.

- ¿Y Bella? – preguntó Alice.

- Se fue.

- ¿A dónde?

- A su casa.

- ¿Caminando?

- Seh, eso mismo pensé yo. No me dejó llevarla.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – dijo Emm.

- No lo sé. Está así desde su cumpleaños hace dos semanas – Alice meditó un momento -. Jasper, ¿has sentido algo?

- Desesperación – contestó él -, tristeza, rabia, frustración… y luego, nada, como si no estuviera ahí.

- Tendremos que seguir investigando – dijo Alice.

'La respuesta está en uno de los acertijos'. Dejé de escuchar, rememorando cada conversación que había tenido con mi novia. Una en especial llamó mi atención. ¿Sabría que varias veces no entendíamos nada de lo que decía?

Pensé en las veces que su comentario me había dejado fuera de juego. 'Greg'. En una sola conversación sin respuesta estaba ese nombre.

_- ¿Conocen algún vampiro en Canadá y Alaska?_

_- Unos primos viven en Alaska – contesté._

_- ¿Solo ellos? – asentí - ¿Cuántos son?_

_- Seis…_

_- ¿Los únicos de la zona?_

_- ¿De Canadá y Alaska? – asintió – Eso creo._

_- Greg tiene el trabajo más fácil – comentó mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto -. Solo seis vampiros… si será tonto, él se queja, es el segundo más poderoso y el que menos tiene…_

¿De eso estaría hablando?

- ¡Edward! – oí un grito. Sentí que me agitaban, enfoqué la vista y me encontré con Emmett.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso me estaba preguntando yo, hermano.

- Estaba pensando en algo que me dijo antes de irse…

Les conté de la conversación y luego del recuerdo. Habíamos estado solos en la casa esa vez, así que era poco probable que ellos lo supieran. Al terminar, estaban más perdidos que yo.

- Entonces, según lo que dijo, ¿tenemos que hacer que los Denali salgan de Canadá y Alaska para el trece de octubre? – aventuró Alice.

- Eso creo – contesté.

- Vámonos. No creo que tenga sentido quedarnos aquí – dijo Emm. Asentimos.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos al Volvo, y de ahí a casa. Al llegar, Esme nos miró entre preocupada y enojada.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no están en el instituto? Apenas era el primer descanso.

Le contamos lo que habíamos pensado. Estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros, y llamamos a los Denali. Los invitamos a venir por una semana, en medio de la cual estaba el día señalado por Bella.

Entre Alice y yo comenzamos a buscar en internet el escrito de los veinte. Cuando lo encontramos, buscamos más profundamente y encontramos algunos nombres.

_**Cada alma es tan solo la mínima expresión de lo que puede llegar a ser. Siempre una parte de cada alma predomina sobre las demás, de ahí a que alguien sea destructor, maternal, irritable, calmado, pesimista u optimista.**_

_**El alma (Amen-Ra, como se le llama en el único escrito sobre él) es la única que se desarrolla al máximo. Es ella la única que tiene el poder para estar completa. Las veinte partes del alma son llamadas de acuerdo a sus capacidades, dividida en diez partes femeninas y diez masculinas, cada una más poderosa que la anterior. **_

_**Solo son conocidos los nombres de los cuatro más poderosos, o como son llamadas en un antiguo libro egipcio, Los Cuatro Grandes. La más grande y poderosa de todas las partes, Acalia, refleja el inicio, el comienzo de todas las cosas, y la acogida, siendo su poder ilimitado. Le sigue Azariel, el poder sobre las aguas. La siguiente, Aurora, simboliza el amanecer, el comienzo del nuevo día, o la renovación. El último de los grandes es el opuesto de Azariel. Es Herodes, el poder del fuego. Las dos femeninas se complementan, pero los masculinos son enemigos, generando más de un problema o desastre en el mundo. **_

Nos miramos aterrados. ¿Acaso los que vimos en el bosque eran partes de esa alma? Jasper sintió nuestro terror y le contamos lo que habíamos descubierto.

- Entonces, ¿vieron a dos partes del alma?

- No solo eso. También pareciera que otro de ellos, el del fuego, está en peligro – dije.

- Es extraño…

Asentimos de acuerdo con el rubio. Luego le contamos todo a mi familia, Carlisle frunció el ceño y se pegó al computador. Tres horas más tarde, suspiró y nos miró sobre la pantalla.

- Los Vulturi no están solo detrás de una parte del alma, sino que siguen a un Arcángel.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté.

- Está escrito en inglés de mi época, no se esfuercen en intentar entender – dijo cuando nos inclinamos sobre la pantalla -. Dice que las veinte partes de esta alma son llamadas Arcángeles, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior pero igual de débiles.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Ni idea. Parece que los Arcángeles son las encarnaciones del alma. No se puede sacar nada más en limpio.

Meditamos largo rato lo descubierto. Una hora más tarde sonó mi teléfono. 'Bella', dije a mi familia. Contesté.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté a mi novia.

- Yo… no importa. Ve al claro, te espero en cinco minutos – y colgó.

Mi familia me miró interrogante. Solo pude encogerme de hombros y salir. Estuve justo en el tiempo estipulado parado en el centro del claro. Repentinamente sentí una presencia detrás de mí, y cuando volteé la vi. Estaba pálida, más que nosotros mismos, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos casi negros y tenía unas profundas y marcadas ojeras moradas, además de haber crecido unos diez centímetros desde la mañana y parecer bastante más fuerte, y vestía una camisa unas cuatro tallas más grande y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla bastante viejos. Tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros. Nada de eso era su estilo.

- Bella – susurré abrazándola. La sentí inmóvil y me separé lo justo para verle el rostro -. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no hubieras dormido en días.

- Algo así – musitó monótonamente -. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me voy.

- ¿Por qué ahora? Podemos esperar a la graduación…

- Me importa un pepino la graduación, que el diploma se vaya por el excusado – su respuesta me sorprendió. Siempre pensé que ella quería ir a la universidad, que se aplicaba por eso. Era una buena alumna, y no encajaba. Lo que sí encajó fue el significado de sus palabras.

- Cuando dices que te vas… - murmuré.

- Hablo de que voy sola – sacudí la cabeza intentando aclarar ideas. Esperó sin mostrarse impaciente. Eso era algo que amaba de ella. No se alteraba fácilmente. Me llevó unos minutos encontrar mi voz.

- Voy contigo.

- No puedes. El lugar al que voy no es para ti.

- El lugar para mí es junto a ti.

- No te convengo.

- No seas ridícula – quise parecer enfadado, pero sonó más bien suplicante -. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás.

- Mi mundo no es para ti.

- Soy un vampiro, ¿y dices eso? Además, me prometiste que siempre permanecerías…

- Lo más que pudiera – me interrumpió.

- ¡No! – explotaba en mi interior, pero seguía pareciendo suplicante - ¿Es por tu transformación? ¡No me importa!

Respiró hondo otra vez y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando alzó la vista, los ojos me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el cálido chocolate derretido se hubiera congelado y vuelto sólido.

- No quiero que me acompañes – habló de forma pausada y tranquila sin apartar los fríos ojos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía sus palabras.

Hubo una pausa en la que repetí una y otra vez las palabras en mi interior, tratando de descifrar el verdadero contenido oculto de ellas.

- ¿Tú… no… me quieres? – me costó soltar las palabras, confundido por el modo en que sonaban en ese orden.

- No.

La miré sin entender todavía. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban, ahora como el ónice sólido, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí caer dentro de ellos, buscando sin encontrar en sus inacabables profundidades algo que contrarrestara la simple palabra que había dado vuelta mi mundo.

- Eso… eso cambia todo – murmuré con la voz destrozada, aunque no tanto como mi corazón.

Cuando la conocí, sentí que volvía a latir, pero ahora se paralizaba de nuevo, y todo por esa palabrita. Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

- En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero me he dado cuenta que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de fingir. No soy normal, tú tampoco, y lo nuestro no puede ser – me miró de nuevo, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra, inhumano -. Dejé que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

- No – contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a entender lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como fuego por mis venas, como un implacable fuego destructor -. No lo hagas.

Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían llegado demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, las suyas también lo habían hecho.

- No me convienes, Edward.

Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no pude replicar eso. Siempre pensé que yo no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó pacientemente. La luna se alzaba majestuosa, alumbrando fantasmalmente su rostro, haciéndolo parecer más pálido aún. Su rostro permanecía inmutable, desprovisto de emoción, extrañamente inhumano. Lo intenté de nuevo.

- Si… es eso lo que quieres.

Se limitó a asentir una sola vez. Se me entumeció el cuerpo, a pesar de que eso era imposible. No sentía nada del cuello para abajo.

- Me gustaría pedirte algunos favores, a pesar de todo, si no es mucho – dijo.

Me pregunto qué habrá visto en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró recuperar la máscara de fría serenidad antes de que lograra procesar algo.

- Lo que quieras – prometí con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el ónice se convirtió por última vez en el chocolate fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad conmovedora.

- Primero, no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido – ordenó, sin mostrarse distante -. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Asentí. Sus ojos se enfriaron, ocultando el precioso chocolate y retornando el ónice, mostrándose más distante que antes.

- Hablo de tu familia, por supuesto. No puedes hacerles algo tan idiota como ir con los Vulturi – asentí de nuevo.

- Lo haré – murmuré. Pareció relajarse levemente.

- Segundo, evita estar por Estados Unidos o México el 13 de noviembre. Luego vuelvan y no se muevan de toda Norteamérica por al menos dos años.

- Supongo que… puedo hacerlo…

- Eso se extiende a tu familia – agregó. Asentí -. Y lo último, olvídame.

- ¿Ah?

- Haz tu vida, o existencia. No tienes que estar solo por siempre por mí.

- Pero…

- Lo prometiste – advirtió. Agaché la cabeza y asentí derrotado.

- Lo haré – murmuré.

- Te haré dos promesas a cambio. No volverás a saber de mí, no regresaré y podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera. No puedo decir que será como si nunca hubiera existido, tu memoria es demasiado fuerte para eso, pero sí puedo prometer apartarme del camino. Lo otro, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar lo que va a pasar.

- ¿De qué hablas? – musité. Me sentía extrañamente mareado, como si este fuese una imposible pesadilla.

- Estarán a salvo – sonrió con amabilidad -. No te preocupes, los de tu clase se distraen fácilmente.

- ¿Y tú?

- Tengo los problemas suficientes para distraerme por un tiempo. Los de mi clase no olvidamos ni nos distraemos, pero podemos enfocarnos lo suficiente en algo como para ignorar lo demás.

Sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó un paso. Comenzó a llover levemente.

- Supongo que eso es todo. No los molestaré más.

- ¿No te despedirás de los demás?

- No. Debo irme ahora, debería haberlo hecho sin despedirme pero… en fin. No puedo retrasarme más. Dile a mi familia que volveré con los míos.

- ¿De qué…?

- Solo dilo. Ah, y diles que por nada del mundo abran la boca o lo sabré. Ellos entenderán.

Traté de relajarme un poco, lo suficiente para salir de esta situación (he de admitir que fracasé miserablemente).

- Adiós, Edward – dijo con la misma voz suave, pausada y calmada. Volteó y se alejó un par de pasos.

- ¡Espera! – espeté intentando avanzar, pero mis piernas seguían extrañamente entumecidas.

Por un segundo creí que volvía, que no quería irse y diría que se quedaría a mi lado, pero sus cálidas y pequeñas manos se cerraron en torno a mis muñecas y las pusieron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mis labios con los suyos durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos. La ligera llovizna se transformó en un temporal.

- Cuídate mucho – sentí su hálito acariciar la zona donde me había besado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí una ligera ráfaga artificial. Una flor se agitó levemente con la brisa alzada por su partida. Intenté rastrearla, pero lo único que era capaz de hacer era tratar de que el aire entrara a mi cuerpo. Acaricié ligeramente mis labios, donde permanecía el calor de su último beso como recuerdo de su partida.

Caí de rodillas y me encogí en el suelo en posición fetal. Se había ido tan rápido… y la comprensión llegó a mí. _Se ha ido_, repetía mi mente una y otra vez. Solté un grito desgarrador y me eché a llorar sin lágrimas.

Había pensado que estaríamos siempre juntos, que éramos el uno para el otro, que me amaba como yo a ella. Pero eso solo quedaría como un sueño, o el sueño de un sueño.

En poco tiempo había conocido el amor y la felicidad en compañía de quien amaba, había desafiado las leyes de la naturaleza al amistar con los enemigos de mi raza, los licántropos, había conocido miles de cosas… pero eso incluía el dolor, la tristeza, el desespero, la pérdida, el abandono y el desencanto… entre miles de otras sensaciones. Porque mi interior era un remolino de emociones, no sabía cómo de mal sentirme.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí tirado cuando un enorme y cálido cuerpo me alzó y comenzó a correr. No hice caso de nada más, y me sumí en la oscuridad.

**CHAN-CHAN. ¡Tengo guardaespaldas personales! Ni sueñen con querer matarme, porque sino, ¿quién demonios continuará la historia? Ok, ya me explayé (?) **

**¡Comenten! Por cierto, creo que no será para tan largo (no más que CE). ¿Se imaginan a Ed en estado zombie, estilo Bella después de NM? Quizás me de la inspiración y lo ponga así... Tsk, bueno. Me voy y las dejo.**

**PAZ! (RR)**

**Ayla**


	7. Activación

**Yes, gente, estoy de vuelta. Qe no les parezca importante el capi qe me vale un soberano pepino (?) Ok, no es bueno qe empiece a hiperventilar asi qe... ok, me estoy desviando. Capi de transicion, qisa. Vale, vale, es un capi de transicion na mas xD ammmmm tres POV's, pueden entenderlo todo (va pa ti fer y pa todas las qe ya kxaron al inicio) cmo no entender ni jota (?) ammmm ya, supongo qe eso es todo... ? ok, faltan dos cosas qe no se pa qe las digo pero FF dice TIENES QE HACERLOOOOOOOOO asi qe aki les va.**

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y no soy yo ni de chiste. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes, y... bueno, ya saben. El punto es que cada personaje es de su dueño, al igual que lo demás.**

**Blah, blah, blah. Mucho parloteo, poca lectura (Ayla, estan leyendo esto mismo qe estas poniendo) (Solo callate consciencia estupida) (?) OK, ya estoy hiperventilando. Antes de destrozar el pc d mis papas d la pura emocion, aki les va xD**

EsPOV **(Yes, gente, POV de Esme. Esperen al resto)**

Cuando llegó Jacob con Edward en brazos, me temí lo peor. El licántropo depositó suavemente a mi hijo en el sofá, y él se encogió. Jasper soltó un jadeo y salió corriendo. El sufrimiento de Edward debía ser desgarrador.

Carlisle lo evaluó un momento antes de levantarse y hablar.

- Hay que darle tiempo de recuperarse. Está en estado de negación, y no saldrá de él hasta aceptar lo que sea que haya pasado ahí fuera.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Usted tampoco sabe? – habló Jake por primera vez.

- ¿Debería?

- Sí, bueno no, pero esperaba que tuviera alguna idea de a dónde se fue Bella después de vestirse.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿No saben? – estaba cada vez más sorprendido – Y yo que pensé que… bueno, supongo que están demasiado insensibilizados al olor licántropo como para haberse dado cuenta.

- ¿De qué? – pregunté.

- Mi prima entró en fase anoche. Salió a alguna parte y cuando volvió le pregunté qué rayos hacía ahí fuera, me contestó que no era mi problema, discutimos y ella explotó. Destruyó media sala.

- De hecho, Edward salió a hablar con Bella – dijo Carlisle.

- Dime que no lo hizo – murmuró el chico.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntamos todos.

- ¿Ah? No, nada, problemas Black…

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Se corrió la voz de que Bella había sido atacada por un oso en el bosque, que no había sobrevivido. Dos días después fue el 'funeral'. Fue prácticamente todo Forks y La Push y gran parte de Seattle y Port Angeles. Los Black estaban devastados. Sabían que en verdad ella estaba viva en algún lugar, pero no saber dónde los estaba matando. Se comprendió que Edward no volviera al instituto, después de todo, ella era su novia y era evidente para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que ella era su vida, dejando de lado la ironía de que, técnicamente, estamos muertos.

Ahora, diez de octubre, los Denali acababan de llegar y se estaban enterando de la situación. Tanya consoló a Edward sin más intenciones. Los demás nos dijeron que había encontrado pareja, un chico humano tan raro como Bella, que había desaparecido unos días atrás (después de romper con ella) y luego fue dado por muerto, así que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Jasper tampoco había vuelto, el dolor de Edward lo sentíamos hasta nosotros. Alice iba de vez en cuando a verlo, todos sufríamos tanto que no era recomendable estar cerca de él. Edward fue casi arrastrado al funeral, parecía un zombi andante. Tanya no estaba mejor.

De todos modos, nada era igual.

JPOV (Jake Black II, entre el encuentro de Edward y Alice con Acalia y su llegada al instituto)

Las dos de la mañana. Gruñí por lo bajo, procurando no despertar a mi padre ni a mi abuelo y provocando las silenciosas risas de Emily, Sam y Leah.

Pasó una hora. La puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente, y por ella entró mi prima, cansada y triste, pero a la vez divertida y llena de energía. Se cortó en seco cuando nos vio en el sofá de la sala. Su expresión se volvió neutra.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas, Isabella? – gruñí tomándola del antebrazo. Me miró sin expresión alguna en su pálido rostro.

- No eres quién para reprocharme nada – dijo suavemente, con ese tono manipulador que tiene últimamente.

- ¿Qué no? – le gruñí. Sus ojos se volvieron momentáneamente azules, antes de que ella los cerrara y respirara hondo.

- No quiero herirte, Jacob. Aléjate de mí – Emily intervino cuando vio que empezaba a temblar.

- ¿Dónde está Vlad? – preguntó. Ella abrió los ojos, nuevamente cafés.

- Se fue. Tenía cosas que hacer – contestó monótonamente.

- ¿A dónde? – siseé. Em me miró con advertencia antes de voltear a su prometido y a mi novia.

- Por favor, váyanse. Esto es algo que debemos tratar nosotros.

- Ni siquiera ustedes merecen saber nada – masculló ella por lo bajo. Enfurecí y apreté mi agarre, pero en ningún momento puso expresión de dolor. Tan malditamente neutra como siempre.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Somos tu familia – espeté. Ella soltó una risotada amarga y sin alegría.

- ¿Familia? Por todos los cielos, Jacob, tu familia no viene a increparte el no revelar un secreto que no te pertenece del todo, y mucho menos te lastima – su mirada se dirigió a mi mano, la cual apretó más el agarre.

- Isabella… - mascullé. Ella solo cerró los ojos, que se volvían nuevamente azules.

- No quieres que tu raza se acabe – dijo con voz distante.

- Bella, solo queremos saber qué pasa. Últimamente estás muy hostil con nosotros y… - intentó decir Em, pero ella la cortó con la misma risotada.

- Ya sabes que pasa, Emily. Les queda un mes, ¡un mes!, y ustedes lo gastan de este modo. Además, Jacob, ¿no odias a los vampiros? Esto será un consuelo para tu pobre alma.

- No a todos – dije dudoso aflojando el agarre.

- Quizás tengas razón – dijo removiendo un poco el brazo. Ante eso, lo sujeté nuevamente y ella me miró furiosa. Sus ojos se volvieron profundamente azules y fríos -. Suéltame. Ahora. Ya.

Cuando no reaccioné, sorprendentemente su mirada se volvió nuevamente chocolate, pero igualmente fría. Se comenzó a convulsionar y retrocedí espantado. Sabía lo que eso significaba… pero no, no era posible que ella hubiera heredado el gen…

Emily y Leah retrocedieron hasta pegarse contra el muro, mientras Sam y yo nos interpusimos en posición defensiva. Su risotada amarga y fría se confundió con un aullido cuando, en un último estallido de furia, sus ropas se rasgaron y su piel explotó, apareciendo en su lugar una loba castaña de ojos chocolate.

Sam y yo alzamos las manos, tratando en vano de acercarnos a ella. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando los chicos entraron por la puerta principal. Con un aullido, se convulsionó y aumentó de tamaño destrozando el sofá y la televisión, dañando una pared y reduciendo a polvo la mesita. Las chicas corrieron escaleras arriba a buscar al abuelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó asustado Embry, viendo a mi prima en pose ofensiva.

- Discutimos y ella explotó – contesté vagamente acercándome. Ella gruñó y enseñó los dientes.

- Tranquilo, Jake. Ahora está siendo controlada por su instinto – me frenó mi abuelo llegando rápidamente a mi lado -. Y sabes que no hablo del lobuno – me miró significativamente y retrocedí. Él se acercó entonces, de rodillas y con las manos alzadas -. Tranquila, Bella. No te haremos daño.

- No temo que me dañen – oímos la voz de mi prima salir de la nada en un gruñido lobuno -. Sabes mi opinión sobre este asunto, Jacob – se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, temblando de ira aún.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Debí advertirles a los chicos, se me olvidó que no eres normal – concedió bajando un poco sus manos -. Pudiste lastimar a alguien.

- Del mismo modo que me hubiera arrancado el brazo si fuera normal – me apuntó con el hocico -. No puedo perdonar una falta así.

- Váyanse – dijo mi abuelo al resto de la manada. Todos desaparecieron menos Sam y yo, obviamente.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? – preguntó volviendo la mirada al abuelo.

- Toda tú – dijo él relajando la postura. Ella gruñó cuando intenté acercarme, volviendo a la pose ofensiva.

- Un paso más, Jacob William Black, y te juro que serás cojo en resto de tu vida – espetó. Frené en seco y asentí -. Sabes que debo irme, Jacob – volvió a dirigirse al anciano –, pero estos dos no aprenden – recién entonces me percaté de la presencia de las chicas.

- Es difícil de entender – se justificó el abuelo -. Más para los limitados como nosotros.

- Supongo que con eso tienes razón. Ahora, si me disculpan… tengo cosas que hacer – volvió a ser Bella y cuál no fue mi sorpresa al verla completamente vestida.

Se fue y miramos al abuelo incorporarse. Me reprochó por horas mi falta de juicio al enfrentarme a ella así, para luego reclamarles a los demás que no me hubieran detenido. Emily alegó que lo habían intentado, pero que siendo tan cabezota ('gracias, Em', mascullé por lo bajo) fue imposible hacerme entrar en razón.

A las siete y media, Bella bajó lista para ir al instituto. Miró la sala destruida y bufó por lo bajo. Extendió la mano con la palma hacia abajo y todo quedó como antes. Luego salimos.

Nos subimos a mi auto y arranqué. Cuando salíamos del pueblo, me decidí a hablar.

- Lo siento – le dije en voz baja.

- No tenías derecho a exigirme nada – murmuró sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Por eso me disculpo – la miré un momento. Se había cortado el largo cabello caoba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, tenía unas profundas ojeras, su efluvio estaba almizclado, estaba más alta y se veía más fuerte, cansada y abatida que nunca.

- No importa – murmuró. Ahogó un bostezo y apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes alternar tu vida con tu condición de licántropo – cerró los ojos adolorida.

- Lo sé. Además… Edward… – suspiró – No puedo seguir con esto, Jake.

- Como tampoco puedes irte – estábamos llegando al instituto.

- No puedes impedírmelo – me fulminó con la mirada.

- Sí puedo hacerlo – contradije.

- ¿Hablas de las órdenes con voz Alfa? – preguntó, asomándose en su rostro una mueca burlona – No me afectan.

- Eres de mi manada. No puedes negarte.

- No soy una licántropa normal – espetó. Llegamos al instituto -. Que se te quite de la cabeza esa idea de que puedes ordenarme cada segundo de mi vida, Jacob.

Se bajó furiosa del auto y cerró tan fuerte la puerta que el cristal se trisó levemente. Se acercó a los Cullen y me fui.

Quién podría imaginar que esa sería la última vez que vería a mi prima, Isabella Black, y todo por una tonta discusión…

Bonus: BPOV

Vi caer al suelo de rodillas al hombre que amaba, encogerse en posición fetal para no moverse más. Lo vi todo con dolor a tan solo tres metros de él. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Pasaron las horas. Anocheció. Sentí pasos y minutos más tarde llegó Jake. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se fue. ¿Habría notado que yo seguía ahí, escondida con el aire? No lo creo, los limitados no sienten nada más poderoso que su raza misma. Eso me alegraba, pero también me doblaba de dolor.

Ser como yo no permite sufrir, no permite divertirse, no permite amar… por ser considerado una distracción. Ser como yo es ser un eterno y constante vigía del equilibrio. ¿Dormir? ¿Comer? ¿Descansar? Eso es para los limitados. Ellos no tienen el peso del universo sobre su espíritu, por eso viven tranquilos.

El ilimitado puede amar, amarse a sí mismo y amar a su creación, el universo. Amar a una criatura en particular por sobre las demás está prohibido para los que son como yo. Es como un padre con predilección sobre uno de sus hijos.

En contra de las leyes de mi naturaleza, me había enamorado de la más inverosímil criatura sobre esta tierra. Un vampiro. Una criatura que ansiaría beber mi sangre mil veces, pero no importaría porque con una gota bastaría para no tener que alimentarse ni tener sed nunca más. Una criatura de la misma raza que yo había maldito, por una ofensa de su Adán.

¿Podía el universo haberse vuelto más loco?

Continuaba lloviendo sobre el estado de Washington. Había escogido un buen momento para llamar a mis poderes, como invocar los elementos. Gracias a la lluvia que invoqué, no percibían el efluvio natural de esta forma humana. Es cierto, aún no me activaba, pero yo estaba sobre todas las leyes del universo por ser la criatura más poderosa entre las más poderosas, y así podía usar algunos poderes básicos sin necesidad de activarme.

La lluvia siempre había sido para mí una expresión de los cambios del agua, nunca un reflejo de mis sentimientos.

Yo no tenía sentimientos particulares. Eran tan solo un fantasma de las emociones mundanas del mundo y las universales de mi gente.

Ser el más poderoso de los tuyos es más que tener más poder, influencias o incluso más responsabilidades. Es ser tu gente sin poder ser tú mismo. Es sentir alegría, dolor, amor, odio, tristeza… es sentir todo y nada por y con ellos. Los líderes de este mundo no tienen idea de lo que es el verdadero poder. Algunos lo han sentido vagamente, sin tener el completo peso de tu gente sobre ti.

Cerré los ojos. Un delicioso calor envolvió cada parte de mi cuerpo, y cuando los abrí lo vi todo distinto. Me había activado por completo. Era yo misma una vez más. Ahora solo quedaba esperar… esperar el apocalipsis del Clan Nocturno.

**TATARARA! Prohibido matar a Ayla Hale Cullen, gente. Primero, tengo los 20 mejores guardaespaldas de la historia del universo. Segundo, si me matan ya nadie continúa la historia.**

**Ahmmm, algo más? Nope, tan solo recordarles qe los RR son gratis y les toma tan solo un minuto poner un 'TE LEO' (?) Ok, ya dirán el qe (?) Vaaaaaaaaaaaale, me woy xD **

**La señorita Hale les agradece de antemano la atención recibida (?) Me pase, ahora si qe me woy.**

**BYE!**

**AYLA**


	8. Abdón, Acalia y Azariel

**Yes, people, I'm back (?) Ok, se preguntarán porqué rompí mi sagrada regla de subir cada 3 o 4 días... pues, gente, me voy a la playa el lunes. No tendré internet (ToT) sencillamente porque allá no hay. Es como "Ayla, inteligente, sube a la vuelta". Pues, nope gente, vuelvo el viernes y es claro que no voy a estar para subir nada. Así que, les va ahora y el siguiente el domingo. Siiiiiiiiii me puse generosa. Ah pues, la verdad es que me dieron ganitas de dejarles en el suspenso y darles esos cinco días para pensar y repensar como hacer que los Vulturi o algún otro malvado atraviese la barrera de Arcángeles. ¿Por qué harían eso? FACIL, GENTE. Van a querer matarme cuando lo lean. No doy adelantos... aguántense hasta el domingo para saber que maldad voy a hacer.**

**Bueno, la inspiración no me dio para poner a Edward en un digno estado zombi, no me gusta que se ponga en ese plan... Nah, mentira, me provocaba hacerlo, pero no me dieron ganas de escribir eso y alargarlo más... Así que, gente, van a ver a un Ed depre en los siguientes capis, pero no me voy a poner en plan emo (?) Ok, me estoy andando por las ramas. Sencillamente, no quiero poner a Ed zombi porque creo que eso implicaría poner un capi todo fome pa que se corten las venas y no quiero eso... quiero que lleguemos pronto a la acción!**

**Ah, a mi buena amiga que ya sabe que pasa en esta historia porque es la única a la que le dije todo antes de empezar a escribir pero aún así está leyendo, te digo tú demente que ESA parte viene al otro capi. ¿Te acuerdas? Esa que te dije que me iban a querer matar... Aps, ya vas a ver. Por cierto, las historias que cierta floja no quiere escribir no las estoy avanzando de momento, pero ya llevo algo.**

**A lo que estamos aquí.**

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y lamentablemente no soy yo ni de broma. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes, y... bueno, ya saben. El punto es que cada personaje es de su dueño, al igual que lo demás.**

**Aquí les va, gente. Espero sus coments a cambio de mi pronta actualización (?) Ok, no jorobo más. Disfruten el capi y no me maten si no les gusta.**

3pPOV

_2a.m., 14 de octubre._

Un águila blanca estaba posada tranquilamente sobre una rama, desde la cual veía perfectamente el interior de casi toda la mansión Cullen. Sus ojos, azules hasta lo imposible, observaban con una infinita tristeza casi humana al vampiro de cabello cobrizo que era consolado por su amiga.

Otra águila igual pero algo más pequeña se posó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Abdón? – preguntó la primera.

- Qué buena bienvenida, Acalia – replicó la otra sarcásticamente -. Ya puse a Herodes a salvo.

- ¿Dónde?

- En las narices de los Vulturi. Está en Volterra.

- Ah – murmuró distraídamente.

- ¿Ellos no son los de Denali? – cambió el tema el pequeño notando el bajo estado anímico de la mayor.

- Sí.

- ¿Los salvaste? – preguntó shockeado - ¿Ignoraste una orden directa de los Supremos?

- Los Supremos pueden meterse sus órdenes por donde les quepan – gruñó lanzándose en picada contra el suelo, donde se transformó en un grácil lince blanco.

- Es peligroso pensar así – dijo el otro imitándola.

- No lo pienso ni lo creo, estoy totalmente convencida de que son unos idiotas. ¡Por el cielo! Si solo son almas comunes y limitadas.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que nuestras peleas son las causantes de todo? – preguntó mientras trotaban por el linde del bosque.

- Estoy convencida de ello. Podríamos haber anulado la decisión de acabar con alguna raza si tan solo Herodes y Azariel no fueran tan idiotas y por una vez se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y nos hubieran apoyado como las veces anteriores.

- Son opuestos, es imposible que hagan eso.

- Ya sabes que Aurora y yo votamos por dejar tranquilos a los mortales y semi-mortales, pero esos dos…

- ¿Qué pasó en esa reunión, hermana?

- Lo típico. El representante del clan Nocturno votó por acabar al clan Lunar, el Lunar por acabar al Nocturno, el Fantasmal por matar al Mortal, el Mortal al Conductor, el Conductor al Alquimista, el Alquimista al Fantasmal , Aurora y yo nulo… solo que esta vez, Azariel votó por acabar con el clan Alquimista, y Herodes convenció al Quileute de votar por el clan Nocturno.

- Tres contra el Nocturno, uno para el Lunar, Mortal, Conductor y Fantasmal, dos para el Alquimista y dos nulos – contó el pequeño, y luego miró a la mayor - ¿Los Supremos no votan?

- Ellos obligan a votar, y luego a algún clan a ser responsable de la misión. ¿Recuerdas que el clan Nocturno tuvo que acabar con el Lunar? Aunque tampoco es que les desagradara… esos dos clanes se odian a muerte desde los inicios de ambas razas. Bueno, el punto es que ahora nos toca a nosotros para no cometer errores en cuanto a la destrucción, porque el Nocturno falló de todos modos. Algunos pocos Lunares sobrevivieron, y esparcieron de nuevo el virus.

- ¿Por eso Kenneth fue castigado?

- Eso, y que tuvo la genial idea de incordiarme.

- ¡Ja! Eso le pasa por idiota.

- Cállate, alguien viene.

- Se pegaron al suelo en el linde del bosque. Desde su posición podían ver perfectamente el ventanal trasero de la casa. Vieron pasar veloces a algunos metamorfos quileute.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. La primera lo asesinó con la mirada. Él entendió y se convirtió en un lince más grande que el pequeño pero de menor tamaño que la mayor.

- La pregunta sería, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó ella en un ligero siseo. El otro, como buen hermano menor, se quedó quietecito, calladito y haciendo guardia mientras sus dos hermanos mayores discutían por algo.

- Terminé la misión, hermana – contestó -. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Ya se encargó de esconder a Herodes, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Saliste con Tanya Denali? – imposiblemente, el otro palideció.

- Yo… yo… ella… este… yo… ella… - balbuceó. Se calmó un poco y preguntó - ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- He estado espiando, Azariel – contestó. Azariel se encogió de hombros (salió bastante extraño, viéndose como un lince) y suspiró.

- Yo, no. Gregory sí lo hizo.

- Ya veo. Entonces, ¿no estás decepcionado de que se salvara?

- Como Azariel, quiero causar un par de tormentas. Como Gregory, quisiera hacer llover sobre tierras desérticas – suspiró -. De todos modos, yo quería matar a los alquimistas y dejar tranquilos a los nocturnos. Bueno, enano, vamos a por Herodes. Necesita guardaespaldas el imbécil.

- Azariel – advirtió ella.

- Vale, vale. Me voy.

Dio un salto en el aire, convirtiéndose en una majestuosa águila. Se fue volando, dándose cuenta de que su hermano menor quería hablar con ella y concediéndole por primera vez al pequeño la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería.

- Lo extrañas – empezó él. No era una pregunta.

- Quisiera salvarlo, hermano.

- Puedes hacerlo – le confió en voz baja -. No puedes decirles de partida lo que eres, pero sí advertirles de que se vayan.

- Lo hice, pero él es tan terco que… no creo que quiera irse.

- Lo hará si te lo prometió. Es un tipo chapado a la antigua, al menos para este tiempo. Cumplirá su promesa.

- Me preocupa que no lo haga.

- Estás igual que Azariel – rió él, pero salió más como un ronroneo debido a su forma.

- ¿Ah?

- Nada, nada. Me voy. Cuídate, hermana.

- Como si tuviera de otra – suspiró.

Él imitó a su hermano, pero ella se convirtió en halcón y atravesó una ventana cerrada del tercer piso como si fuese aire. Aspiró y suspiró satisfecha. Ese olor le recordaba tantas cosas… sus ojos se aguaron al recordar la peor blasfemia dicha en su existencia.

En un parpadeo el halcón desapareció, dejando en su lugar a su forma humana, claro que ningún humano sería jamás de tal sobrenatural belleza y palidez. Era alta, quizás un metro ochenta o noventa, fuerte y bien proporcionada. Pálida como un muerto, ojos imposiblemente azules, profundos y sabios, como si hubiera contemplado más que cualquiera. Rostro angelical, increíblemente hermoso, de facciones finas y elegantes. Su cabello rubio (tan claro que podía verse plateado fácilmente si no se le daba la adecuada evaluación) caía en cascada por su espalda, totalmente liso, hasta la cintura. Lo llevaba suelto, e imposiblemente no tenía un cabello fuera de lugar. Usaba una gruesa túnica de tela blanca y sobre ella una fina de seda. Ambas túnicas eran largas hasta los pies y las muñecas, la inferior iba afirmada por una simple y delgada cuerda blanca y la superior por un elegante cinturón plateado con hebilla dorada. Era imposible decir su edad. Podría tener un millón de años como haber nacido el segundo anterior.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y se fusionó con el aire. Cinco segundos exactos después se abrió la puerta y por ella entró un devastado vampiro de cabello cobrizo. Se sentó en el sofá, tomado un álbum en sus manos. Ella, curiosa, se acercó a ver y sonrió tristemente. En una fotografía se veían claramente dos pálidos chicos de unos 17 o 18 años, ella de cabello chocolate ondulado y sedoso, mismo tono de sus cálidos y chispeantes ojos. El chico de la foto era el mismo vampiro. Estaban sentados en un tronco blanco de la playa, y a pesar de que sus rostros estaban enfocados hacia la cámara, sus ojos no se separaban, reflejando todo el amor que se tenían. Había sido tomada el día del cumpleaños de la chica.

El vampiro soltó un sollozo.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró - ¿Tan poca cosa era yo para que me dejaras?

- Nunca has sido poca cosa – susurró ella. Él levantó la vista asustado.

- ¿Quién es? – balbuceó.

- Eso no importa. Créeme cuando te digo que fue por tu bien. Su amor no estaba destinado a florecer.

- Yo… yo la amo…

- Lo sé. Y por eso debes entenderla. No te pido que hagas tu vida como si ella no hubiera existido, pero sí que intentes superarlo. Si no por ti, por tu familia. Sufren. Dale este mensaje a Tanya. Greg tampoco hubiera querido que ella sufriera.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – no recibió respuesta - ¿Sigues ahí? – recorrió con su vista la habitación, pero ella ya se había marchado, dejando una única pluma blanca a los pies del vampiro.

- Cuando sientas que sufres, toma la pluma con fuerza y recuerda los momentos más felices – escuchó en un susurro cuando la tomó entre sus manos.

No importaba que ella estuviera obligada a acabar con el Clan Nocturno, ella procuraría que, al menos, él y su familia sobrevivieran.

Porque daba igual que los Supremos juraran que Amen-Ra no podía amar. El amor era parte de él, aún cuando algunos de ellos estuvieran destinados a odiar. Por eso se complementaban o rechazaban, porque sus amores eran opuestos.

Y los amores opuestos estaban cansados de pelear. Solo querían un mundo tranquilo, sin preocuparse en exceso por las demás almas, sin enemigos o guerras internas. Solo querían paz.

Amen-Ra, guerrero más eterno que el mundo, despertaba lentamente de su letargo milenario.

**Aquí estuvo y aquí llegó (?) , me relajo un poquito. ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Teorías? Recibo todo lo que quieran mandarme y lo que no también. Ahm... eso! Me voy ahora y dejo de jorobar porque seguro que tienen cosas que hacer...**

**Ya, me voy.**

**Bs**

**Ayla**


	9. Destrucción

**Akiiiiiiiiiiii les llegó el otro capi... Ahm, no me voy a alargar, solo que mañana me voy a la playa, y no subire por una semana... ¿Recuerdan que les dije que me iba hasta el viernes? Pues cambio de planes, gente. Parece que vuelvo el lunes en la mañana... o el domingo. Bueno, no me sigo alargando.**

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight tiene su autor, y lamentablemente no soy yo ni de broma. La trama es totalmente mía, además de unos cuantos personajes, y... bueno, ya saben. El punto es que cada personaje es de su dueño, al igual que lo demás.**

_20 de octubre_

CPOV

Los Denali aun no se iban. No es que me quejara. Incluso podía decir que era para mejor. Tanya y Edward se habían consolado mutuamente en su dolor, apoyándose como mejores amigos, olvidando el pasado en que ella lo acosaba y él escapaba. Los demás también sufrían por la partida de 'su humano', y entre todos habíamos logrado remitir un poco el dolor, por lo que Jasper pudo volver hace un par de días.

Nada era igual, pero se hacía lo que se podía. Los chicos no tenían planeado volver al instituto en un buen par de años.

Por mi parte, continuaba la investigación sobre Amen-Ra. Cabe decir, no he avanzado mucho. Por eso he dejado de lado el internet para sumergirme en antiguos libros. Tras mucho buscar, logré dar con el libro del aprendiz. Ahora agradecía haber aprendido algo del idioma…

En general, era exactamente lo que Alice y Edward encontraron en internet. Al principio y al final había dos inscripciones que no estaban en la red.

"_**Esto no debería ser anunciado si mi cabeza sobre mis hombros quisiera mantener. Sin embargo, más me preocupa la verdad que la superstición de mi pueblo. Este es mi legado: las profecías y la información que me ha revelado Amen-Ra, el poder del Universo que se ha creado a sí mismo".**_

"_**Ahora que he terminado, la muerte me persigue como un halcón a su presa, así como el fin acecha a mi pueblo. La desgracia caerá sobre Egipto tal como caerá sobre cada Imperio sobre la Tierra. Nuestras riquezas serán robadas y nuestra cultura despreciada, nuestra gente humillada y nuestra tierra poseída. Escucha, Egipto, el clamor de la sangre derramada sobre tu tierra. Seré muerto a manos de los que no creen, considerado un traidor, la vergüenza de mi familia y de mi gente. Mas no me preocupa. Mi alma será destruida, revivida y acogida por todo Amen-Ra, lo que le pase a mi cuerpo no ha de importar. He cumplido mi misión. He advertido a mi gente de lo que acaecerá a Egipto por su falta de Fe".**_

Eso era lo único nuevo que pude sacar del libro original. No estaba claro el resto del libro, ninguna profecía ni nada. Al menos, quedaba claro que el aprendiz ya sabía de las consecuencias de revelar sus conocimientos.

Levanté la mirada del libro para mirar a mi esposa, que acababa de entrar a mi despacho. Sonreí. Puse el libro a un lado y abrí mis brazos. Se sentó en mi regazo y me besó suavemente.

- Los chicos quieren ir a cazar todos juntos – dijo un rato después -. Las dos familias.

- Vamos entonces – le sonreí.

En la sala encontramos a todos los que querían salir. Es decir, TODOS. Al salir nos separamos, cada uno por su parte.

EPOV

Corría velozmente entre los árboles. Había cazado ya un puma y un ciervo. No tenía muchos ánimos de alimentarme pero… se lo debía a mi familia y a Bella.

No llegué a entender lo que pasó esa tarde en mi cuarto. Vale, la voz podría haberla imaginado, lo admito. Lo extraño fue lo que pasó al final. De la nada, una pluma había aparecido a mis pies. 'Cuando sientas que sufres, toma la pluma con fuerza y recuerda los momentos felices'. Y funcionó.

Cada vez que el sufrimiento se apoderaba de mí, apretaba con todas mis fuerzas esa hermosa pluma blanca y éste desaparecía. Y cuando la soltaba, no tenía nada fuera de lugar. Tan perfecta como cuando apareció frente a mí.

También parecía tener brillo propio. Siempre emitía un sutil resplandor plateado y jamás se ensuciaba. No le dije a nadie de ella.

A Tanya le di el escueto mensaje de esa voz. Que Greg no habría querido que ella sufriera. Después de eso, habíamos tardado tan solo dos días en calmarnos lo suficiente para que Jasper pudiera volver.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué al claro donde todo pasó. Escuché voces. Me escondí tras un arbusto y asomé la mirada.

Eran dos altas figuras vestidas de largas túnicas de seda blanca sobre otras de tela más gruesa. Alcanzaba a ver un cinturón de plata sujetando firmemente la túnica de seda. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Su cabello era largo y rubio platinado, más claro que Carlisle, liso y brillante, él lo tenía hasta los hombros y ella hasta la cintura. Eran más pálidos que un vampiro, pero era más que evidente que no lo eran. Primero, no olían como tal. Segundo, los ojos del hombre eran profundamente azules. Tercero, hablaban más rápido de lo vampíricamente posible. Altos, fuertes y bien proporcionados. Medirían alrededor de un metro noventa.

No podía leer la mente de ninguno de los dos, y hablaban demasiado rápido como para entender alguna palabra o tan solo qué idioma usaban. Estaban parados en el centro del claro, la mujer dándome la espalda. Veía el rostro del hombre por sobre su hombro derecho. Él me sacó de mi ensoñación al hablar con voz grave y firme.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, Acalia. No tienes opción – dijo con una voz serena y persuasiva.

- No tienes que decirme qué hacer, Azariel – replicó ella con voz suave y musical, pero firme a la vez -. Sé cuál es mi lugar aquí – sentí pasos ligeros a mi alrededor y entonces estaba rodeado por mi familia. Los Cullen y Denali estábamos reunidos. Un momento… ¿Acalia? ¿Azariel?

- Eso espero, el tiempo se acerca.

- Confía en mí. Sé lo que hago.

- No se nota, hermana. Tú…quieres a esos Cullen, no creo que te atrevas a desobedecer a los Supremos y dejarlos vivir – sentí a mi familia pegar un respingo a mi lado.

- Acabaré con los Cullen, hermano – susurró ella -. Lo haré cuando llegue el momento. Mientras, déjame disfrutar lo que queda de mi primera vida humana en siglos.

¿Qué eran estas criaturas? No eran vampiros, y desde luego tampoco humanos ni licántropos. Debían ser increíblemente poderosos como para que ella pudiera acabar con todos nosotros. Tenía la certera sensación de que eran los llamados Arcángeles. Los seres volvieron a hablar a toda velocidad, haciendo que nos perdiéramos parte de la conversación.

- Será fácil – replicó ella, volviendo a hablar a velocidad…normal.

- Ya lo creo – desde donde estábamos pudimos ver fácilmente la sonrisita de suficiencia del hombre -. Fue fácil acabar con todos esos vampiros inútiles.

- Kenneth estará furioso cuando volvamos.

- Bueno… él se condenó. Nadie le dijo que se metiera contigo. Sabía que lo ibas a castigar por insultarte, Acalia. Fue ingenioso eso de impedirles salir a la luz del sol y torturarlos con la sed de sangre – ella soltó una risita en respuesta.

Definitivamente esto asustaba. Por lo que entendía, estos seres eran increíblemente poderosos, inmortales como nosotros, podían encarnar en un humano y nos habían transformado en lo que éramos… hijos de la noche. Pero… un momento… Miré a Alice asustado. Ella estaba a mi izquierda, y volteó a verme al mismo tiempo que yo. En sus ojos veía reflejada mi desesperación.

- Ella nos advirtió… - murmuró Alice tan bajo que podría haberlo pensado.

- Estamos en problemas – confirmé en el mismo tono.

Entonces oímos unas fuertes carcajadas y volvimos a mirar. La mujer había volteado y miraba fijamente donde estábamos. El hombre, por su parte, estaba un poco por detrás y a la derecha de ella, riendo descontroladamente. Las facciones de ambos eran armoniosas y muy similares. Podrían ser gemelos fácilmente.

- ¿No son esos los vampiros de esta zona? – preguntó él en tono burlón en cuanto dejó de reír.

- Oh, cállate, Azariel – ella rodó los ojos -. Tan solo son un montón de vampiros asustados.

- A ellos les advertiste, ¿no? – indicó a donde estábamos Alice y yo.

- Claro – contestó vagamente.

- Entonces… hay que darles un escarmiento – sonrió malévolamente.

- No seas tonto. Para eso falta tiempo – él bufó.

- Dame algo de diversión. Como los Denali se fueron, me quedé sin vampiros que matar. Eso no es divertido.

- Tú eres aburrido, hermano – sentí un tirón y entonces estaba en el claro, a unos metros de ellos, paralizado junto a mi familia.

- ¡Hey! – protestó haciendo un puchero.

- Tienes millones de años. Compórtate.

- Soy menor que tú.

- Cállate.

- Como digas.

Volvieron a mirarnos Él comenzó a tararear alguna canción mientras nos evaluaba con la mirada uno por uno. Reía suavemente cuando su mirada se posaba más de cinco segundos en alguno de nosotros.

- Tienen magnetismo, hermana – canturreó. Ella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Azariel? – ignoró su último comentario – Deberías estar cuidando a Herodes.

- Sabes que no lo soporto – hizo un puchero -. Y él me molesta.

- De todos el mal menor – murmuró -. Preferiría tener a Abdón conmigo.

- Eso me ofende. Soy mejor compañía que el enano.

- Sigue soñando.

- No puedo.

- Sabes lo que quise decir.

- Me gusta molestarte.

- Me quedó claro.

- Yo pensé que no.

- Hazte honor por una vez, Alvar, y cállate.

- Como digas.

Ella rodó los ojos y nos fulminó con la mirada a Alice y a mí.

- Les advertí que se mantuvieran fuera de mis asuntos – dijo seria.

- ¿La gran Zaida dando advertencias? Te estás ablandando, hermana.

- Cállate, Azariel.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y bien? – mi hermana y yo nos encogimos. No lograba encontrar mi voz para justificarme. Solo iba de caza y me crucé con ellos. mi familia me siguió. ¿Tan difícil era decirlo? Sí, si no puedes hablar - ¿Crees que eso justifica espiarme, chico? – me encogí más.

- Lo siento – dije en un hilo de voz -. No fue mi intención…

- Creo que debes darles un castiguito – canturreó él -. Como para que no quieran cruzarse otra vez con nosotros.

- Alvar…

- Solo digo.

- Te iba a decir que continuaras, pero bueno – sonrió cuando él habló a toda velocidad.

- ¿De acuerdo?

- Dilo más lento, para que entiendan y sepan lo que se les viene.

- Para probar que serás capaz de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo para darles una lección, mata a uno de ellos – se encogió de hombros -. Tal vez… a ella – apuntó a Esme. Sonrió sádicamente -. Hey, chico, yo no soy sádico – me miró ofendido.

- Alvar.

- Ok, me callo. Pero hazlo. Porfis. Quiero verte matar. Sería lindo, haber visto algo que los demás no. No es cosa de todos los milenios ver a la gran Zaida acabando con una vida.

- Después de esto, te vuelves con Abdón y Herodes.

- Vale, vale. Pero hazlo – casi rogó.

- Bien – extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Esme se adelantó como hipnotizada, quedando justo frente a ella. La mujer apoyó su dedo índice sobre la frente de mi madre y en medio segundo… se consumía frente a nuestros ojos. Impotentes, solo podíamos mirar.

Cuando terminó de consumirse, veíamos un montoncito de cenizas en el lugar donde debería estar mi madre. El hombre sonrió satisfecho. Se convirtió en una majestuosa águila y elevó el vuelo, no sin antes inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente en dirección a la mujer. Ella devolvió el gesto.

Cuando el águila blanca se perdió de vista, ella nos volvió a mirar. Rompió a reír. Nosotros… nos hundíamos en nuestra desesperación. Esme, la dulce Esme, había muerto frente a nuestros ojos… sin que pudiéramos hacer nada.

**Muajaja! Mate a Esme! No podrán amenazarme de muerte sin RR, recibo las amenazas solo por ese medio. Ok, me voy. Desaparezco por toda la semana. Bye!**

**Ayla**


	10. Enigma

**Yes, people, I'm back. Volví el lunes algo así como a las 11.30, supongo, y estaba tan molida qe solo qeria dormir... aunqe parece qe era mas qe cansancio, xq estuve enferma el martes. Y... el miercoles no subi xq estuve todo el dia de alla para aca, ayude cmo nunca en mi ksa y a+ ayude a lava el auto... y aora, siendo pasadas las 0.30, considerando qe ya es jueves, puedo decir qe demore mas de lo planeado para actualizar.**

**No voy a seguir jorobando cn mi vida fuera de FF, xq puedo decir qe la red es mil veces mejor... nah, ni tanto. Bueeeeeeeno...**

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: Todo aquí tiene su dueño y, considerando que ya es la novena vez que hago esto y no creo que sea el único fic que leen de Twilight, no tiene sentido repetir quién es el dueño de cada cosa.**

**No jorobo más. El capi. Para no variar, EPOV.**

Rosalie fue la primera en reaccionar, al menos una hora más tarde, a pesar de que habíamos sido "descongelados" apenas el tal Azariel se fue.

- ¡Maldita perra! – rugió lanzándose sobre ella. Acalia solo rodó los ojos y dio un paso al lado.

- Qué vocabulario, rubia – comentó despreocupadamente. Rose se paralizó -. Así es mejor.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – siseó Emmett.

- Tranquilo, oso, que no la mataría.

- Claro que no, pero sí mataste a Esme – escupió Rose.

- Nah, no soy de las que mata a sangre fría – hizo un gesto con la mano muy… ¿Bella?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – gruñí.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Matarla.

- ¿Me crees capaz?

- No te conozco.

- Cierto… - murmuró pensativamente.

- Parece que sí eres capaz de matar a sangre fría – gruñó Tanya.

- Yo no he matado a nadie.

- ¿Y encima tienes el descaro de mentir en eso? – siseó Eleazar.

- ¿En qué?

- En lo de matar.

- Es cierto – se encogió de hombros. Seguía viéndose para quitar el aliento… ¿yo pensé eso?

- Pero mataste a Esme…

- ¿Por qué mataría a la que fue como una madre para mí? Espera, eso es raro…

- ¿Qué…? – murmuré con voz ahogada.

- Cielos, tienen la respuesta en su pasado y ni lo recuerdan – chasqueó la lengua -. Kenneth debería estar decepcionado de los suyos. Ya no les sirve la "perfecta" memoria vampírica.

- ¿Deberíamos entenderlo? – preguntó Carlisle en un susurro.

- Pues… no tanto.

- Deberías dejar de hacerlos sufrir – escuchamos una voz etérea salir de la nada. Pero… esa era la voz de Esme y…

- ¿Por qué? Es gracioso – sonó a la defensiva y no pude evitar una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a mi novia.

- Es cruel.

- Gracioso.

- Humor negro.

- Sigue siendo humor – se encogió de hombros.

- Solo te diviertes tú.

- Soy importante, modestia aparte.

- La modestia es lo que más te falta.

- Hieres mis sentimientos – se puso una mano en donde debería llevar el corazón con expresión sufrida.

- Tú… ah, olvídalo – la voz sonaba frustrada.

- Eso, buena chica.

- No soy un perro.

- No dije que lo fueras.

- Sonó a que sí.

- Una cosa es que lo diga y otra es que lo supongas.

- Los humanos le dicen eso a sus perros – refunfuñó la voz.

- Algunos lo hacen.

- Sigue siendo una conducta humano-animal.

- Este caso podría parecerse con algo de imaginación y humor negro… espera. No tienes ese tipo de humor.

- Hasta que lo notaste.

- Como si pudiera olvidarlo – rodó los ojos en otro gesto muy Bella. Cada gesto que hacía era muy de su estilo.

- ¿Sí sabes que nos están mirando?

- Es divertido ver sus caras. ¡Míralos! Son graciosísimos.

- Tu humor es extraño.

- Nope. Tan solo a la antigua – sonrió inocentemente.

- Para mí es extraño.

- Eres muy joven para entenderlo.

- Tú eres la vieja.

- Eres una niña a mi lado. No cuenta – hizo un mohín de disgusto -. ¡Y no estoy vieja!

- Para mí que sí…

- Me ofendes.

- ¿Qué? Tienes miles de años…

- Te corrijo. Millones. Pero, ¿quién cuenta los milenios?

- Tú.

- No es cierto. Arriba pierdes la noción del tiempo.

- Lo parece.

- Espero que no estés diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo?

- Creo que sabes lo que creo que estás diciendo.

- ¿Qué sería eso?

- Ya sabes.

- ¿Qué sé?

- Para con eso.

- ¿Con qué?

- Con… ah, olvídalo – se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- No los hagas sufrir. ¿Así dices que los quieres?

- Hey, que no soy normal – se defendió.

- Ya lo sabía.

- Es lógico.

- Contigo nada es lógico ni esperable ni predecible ni nada.

- Ya entendí.

- No lo parece.

- Que no soy tonta – sonaba molesta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Nunca dije eso.

- Lo pensaste.

- Deja de meterte en mi mente.

- No es mi culpa, gritas tus pensamientos así como así. Si fuera humana ya me habría dado jaqueca – hizo una mueca llevándose una mano a la sien derecha por un par de segundos.

- Quejona.

- No soy quejona.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No lo soy.

- Que sí lo eres.

- No es cierto.

- Sí es cierto.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- No.

- Sí. **(NA: ¿Quién no ha hecho esto?)**

- Esto es estúpido.

- Cierto.

- Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – soltó una risita.

- No es que nos cueste.

- No dije eso.

- No dije que lo habías dicho.

- Sonó a que sí.

- Una cosa es que lo diga y otra que lo supongas.

- No uses mis palabras en mi contra – hizo un mohín.

- No lo hago.

- No jodas… - dijo en tono de advertencia mirando a su derecha, justo donde estaban las cenizas.

- Olvídalo.

- Mejor.

Volteó a mirarnos y sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión. Se volvieron chocolates un momento, pero fue tan rápido que no estoy seguro de haberlo visto o si solo fue un producto de mi imaginación.

Ella abrió la boca y de sus labios salió una simple palabra. Una palabra que sonaba a música para mis oídos, claro que yo era el único que sabía lo que significaba. Alice también, por sus visiones, pero se entiende.

- Telescopio – solo dijo eso, pero tuvo tanto peso como si me hubiera lanzado un discurso sobre mis días con mi novia.

Un ramalazo de dolor sacudió mi cuerpo, y apreté con fuerza la pluma blanca que siempre llevaba conmigo dentro del bolsillo. Me calmé lentamente, lo suficiente para pensar…

_Flashback (3Ppov)_

_Dos chicos de 17 años estaban en medio de un claro, recostados en el suelo mirando al cielo estrellado. Ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, y él la abrazaba protectoramente. Junto a ellos había una mochila alargada y negra._

_Pocas veces se veía en Forks y sus alrededores un espectáculo así. El cielo siempre nublado no dejaba ver las estrellas muy seguido, a lo mucho una vez cada tres o cuatro meses._

_La hermana del chico le había dicho que esa noche estaría despejado, y él planeó así su segunda cita. Lentamente, como tanteando a la suerte, sin que su novia se diera cuenta (o eso pensó él) tomó la mochila._

_Besó su cabeza y se levantaron. Los ojos de la chica brillaron curiosos al ver el telescopio que su novio comenzaba a armar. Segundos más tarde, ambos tenían hermosas vistas frente a sus ojos. Ella veía las estrellas en Forks, algo casi imposible, y él la veía a ella con amor desbordando de su mirada. Esa noche se convirtió en su secreto. Nadie más sabría de esa noche, salvo un molesto duendecillo de cabello negro._

_Fin flashback_

- ¿Nos viste? – susurré. Nadie, excepto Alice, tuvo alguna idea de a qué me refería.

- Estuve ahí – admitió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Dónde? No sentí a nadie…

- Que no me veas bien no significa que no haya estado ahí – contestó con un acertijo, al más puro estilo de Bella.

- ¿Qué…?

- Acertijos – sonrió maliciosamente -. Ya sabes la respuesta, falta que termines por aceptarlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

- No pienso repetirlo – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

La miré frunciendo levemente el ceño. Esa actitud tan misteriosa se me hacía intrigante e irritante a la vez. Intrigante porque Bella solía hablar de ese modo, le encantaba ver nuestras caras de desconcierto y concentración cuando intentábamos entenderla. E irritante porque, sencillamente, entenderse (o al menos intentarlo) únicamente con acertijos es agotador. Y esta chica parecía tener la misma mala costumbre de hablar crípticamente. Odio eso, pero al mismo tiempo lo amo.

¿Quién puede entenderme?

Un momento… el modo de hablar, los gestos, muecas, incluso la pronunciación de algunas palabras (podrá sonar, no sé, acosador, pero te das cuenta de esas cosas cuando en verdad prestas atención) eran iguales entre mi Bella y esta chica. ¿Podría ser…?

No, imposible. Ellas dos eran diametralmente opuestas. Aunque, siendo un vampiro, no debería extrañarme que… ¿qué? ¿Que pareciera como si mi ex-novia hubiese cambiado tanto su apariencia hasta ser irreconocible? No, imposible. Mínimo serían de la misma altura, o al menos similar.

Pero ella era tan extraña, que no sería tan raro que fuesen la misma persona. No, ya estoy alucinando. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera considerarlo? Ja, un vampiro alucinando. Eso no se ve todos los días.

De todos modos, sabía cosas que nadie más… no, podría estarnos espiando esa vez. No eran la misma. ¿O sí?

¿Podrían ser Acalia y Bella la misma persona? Y, en ese caso, ¿qué otras cosas jamás supe de Bella Black?

**Chan-chan xD Recibieron el capi, listo para disfrutarlo bien helado (?) Ahm, ¿alguien tiene algun comentario?**

**De todos modos, me conformo con los 'te leo' o 'me gusto', incluso con una amenaza de muerte por matar a Esme... snif, esa fue una decision dificil... Ok, sigo jodiendo. Ya, qe alguien minimo diga 'Ayla estas demente' o 'ya se quien es y juro qe te mato'... no se, algo... ya, sigo jodiendo.**

**Aqui estuvo y aqui quedó.**

**Ayla**

**PD: ¡Amo los reviews! Son gratis y toman un par de minutos (?)**


	11. Secreta realidad

**Yeahhhh I'm back xD Ok, se qe qisas algunas digan "joder qe demoro la tipa esta" pero d todos modos no tarde demasiado... me estoy llendo x las ramas. Agradecer a los RR qe me llegaron el capi pasado (animense, no cuesta tanto... solo un clic al botoncito ese y decir 'me gusto' o alguna cosa asi...) y... ahm... ok, supongo qe latean estas notas pre-capi pero AL CARAJO QE LA PONGO IWAL XD Ok, ya empieso a hiperventilar. Entonces... gente, en este capi AL FIN se revelan abiertamente algunos misterios, falta gente, falta para saberlo todo... Asi qe, las qe ya saben lo qe aparece aki, I LOVE YOU XDDDDDDDD pudieron ver lo qe no muxa gente es capaz de... asi qe, les dejo el capi y no jorobo mas.**

**Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

**Disclaimer: absolutamente todas/os ustedes saben exactamente quien es el mentado creador de cada cosa... pero de todos modos debe decirse para respetar las reglas de la página y por los enredos de los derechos de autor... me estoy desviando. El punto es que la Saga Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con este regalito que ella nos dio directamente de su maravillosa mente...**

**A LEER!**

**Ah, este capi sucede ANTES de el anterior y de cierta parte del que está antes de ese... así que, advertidos/as de este detalle, pueden comenzar con la lectura.**

EsPOV

Estábamos de caza. De alguna manera, nos juntamos todos alrededor de Edward al llegar al claro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los espiábamos, él comenzó a reír mientras ella nos veía con expresión neutra. Sentí como si tocaran mi cabeza repetidas veces, como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi mente. Como sea, permití la entrada en el mismo instante que algo nos arrastraba dentro del claro.

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ – escuché una voz en mi mente. Me parecía familiar…

- ¿Quién eres?

- _Yo pregunté primero._

- No lo sé. ¿Puedes contestar ahora?

- _Supongo que nuestro magnetismo natural los atrajo. Contestando a tu pregunta, soy alguien a quien tú conoces y aprecias, que desapareció hace unos días y casi destruye tu familia en el proceso, metafóricamente hablando._

- ¿Be…Bella?

- _¡Bingo! Ahora mismo no soy la Bella que conoces. ¿Me ves? La chica aburrida junto al tarado que se burla de ustedes y, lamentablemente, es mi hermano._

- ¿Cómo…?

- _No hay tiempo para eso. Solo te diré una cosa: el tarado de mi hermano va a querer matarte. Lo voy a hacer, pero quiero que escuches claramente todo lo que te voy a decir y lo recuerdes como si tu… no tiene sentido decir vida o existencia así que… como si tu familia dependiera de ello._

- Te escucho.

_- Soy la primera, mayor y más poderosa criatura de un único ser. Creamos el universo, y podemos destruirlo… si estamos juntos. Por discutir entre nosotros cinco almas comunes nos han derrocado en el poder absoluto sobre el universo. Te preguntarás porqué no lo hemos recuperado. Bien, si estamos separados no tenemos más poder que el de los originales, es decir, la primera criatura de cada raza. Estos usurpadores son los segundos de cinco razas diferentes. Vampiro, licántropo, conductor, alquimista y fantasmal. Se hacen llamar los Supremos por el sencillo hecho de tener el control. ¿Entiendes hasta ahora?_

- Eso creo…

_- Bien. Ahora, existen algunos Consejos. El más importante es el Consejo Original, conformado por los Adanes de los ocho clanes. Cada clan tiene su propio consejo interno, con los diez primeros. Cada Original está sujeto a la decisión del Consejo de su raza. ¿Me sigues?_

- Más o menos.

_- El Consejo Original es poderoso, pero está sometido por los Supremos. Ellos obligan a votar por cosas que nosotros ni soñaríamos en considerar siquiera en los Consejos Especiales. Por ejemplo, el fin de una raza o el surgimiento de una nueva._

- ¿Tú eres parte del Consejo Original?

_- Verás, eso es algo complicado. Supongo que sabrás que nosotros, el alma original, nos dividimos en veinte expresiones._

- ¿Ustedes son los Arcángeles?

_- Es un término extraño para referirse a nosotros, pero supongo que sí. Como recordarás, somos uno solo. Entonces, todos tendríamos que estar en el Consejo Original._

- Se supone.

_- Exacto. Solo los cuatro más poderosos estamos en él. Al principio éramos todos, pero cuando los Supremos llegaron al poder nos obligaron a estar solo cuatro. Y es un problema, porque dos son totalmente opuestos. Por eso, no podemos tomar decisiones fácilmente. Ellos siempre rechazan el voto del otro. Es por inercia, agua y fuego son diferentes en lo esencial._

- ¿Representan el agua y el fuego?

_- Bueno, es algo más que eso, pero no tengo tiempo ahora para explicarte. Bueno, en la penúltima reunión del Consejo Original fuimos obligados a elegir el fin de una raza. Y en la última, cada uno expresó el voto de su clan. Creo que no te será difícil saber la decisión._

- ¿Acabar con los vampiros?

_- O el Clan Nocturno, como es conocido entre los nuestros. Su raza acabó con los Hijos de la Luna, ¿no?_

- Casi lo hicimos.

_- Ese es el punto. Para no cometer errores, nos han delegado a nosotros la tarea de hacerlo. Los Supremos, me refiero. Esa es la misión que me trajo a la tierra. Pero algo se interpuso._

- Nosotros.

_- Antes de conocerlos, ya dudaba de cumplir porque considero esto una completa estupidez. Al convivir con ustedes, me opuse completamente. Sin embargo, no puedo rechazar la influencia de los usurpadores. Ellos nos poseen en ese momento, obligándonos a cumplir aunque no queramos. Por eso les pido que estén lejos de Estados Unidos y México el 13 de noviembre, y que luego regresen para no irse más por al menos un par de años._

- Edward mencionó algo de eso…

_- En serio tienen que irse, no quiero que les pase nada. Probablemente tenga que enfrentarme a esos idiotas más tarde, pero ya lo he dicho. Pueden meterse sus órdenes por donde les quepan._

- Bien, ya entendí esa parte. ¿Quién es el que está a tu lado?

_- Azariel, señor de las aguas y expresión del cambio, la sabiduría, la enseñanza y la prudencia, segundo Arcángel. Un completo imbécil cuando se trata de Herodes, señor del fuego y expresión de la alegría, el resplandor y la creatividad, cuarto Arcángel y su total opuesto por el elemento que representan._

- ¿Para qué quiere matarme? – de pronto, recordé ese punto y me aterroricé.

_- Tranquila, no estarás completamente muerta. Solo te quemarás._

- Así se mata a un vampiro – me esforcé en no pegar cuatro gritos.

_- No del todo. Puede revivir de sus cenizas. Algo así como el ave fénix. Cualquier criatura puede revivir a no ser que deposites sus cenizas dentro de otra criatura de la misma raza y luego la quemes. Se mezclan las cenizas y la es imposible que vuelva. No mataré a nadie más, por lo que podrás volver. Y mi hermano está lo suficientemente distraído pensando en bromas para Abdón como para hacer que te mate totalmente._

- Ya veo… - murmuré no muy segura. Preferí cambiar de tema – Y tú, ¿quién eres?

_- Acalia, el inicio, la salud, la vida y la acogida, primer Arcángel._

- ¿Y aún así…? – paré el pensamiento.

_- ¿Pienso matarte?_

- Yo no…

_- Tranquila. Verás, todo tiene un inicio. Incluso el fin. Yo me contradigo a mí misma, no tengo opuesto. Soy compatible con mis hermanos. Ahora, un último aviso._

- ¿Ah? - ¿último?

_- Azariel dirá que te mate dentro de exactamente cuarenta y tres segundos. Sacaré tu alma de tu cuerpo antes de quemarte, o irá al plano vampírico y sería largo volverte. No quiero que te espantes por nada del mundo o podrías causar una alteración. Si pasa eso, Azariel se dará cuenta, se volverá su expresión de alma y sí que irás al plano vampírico para no volver, además de que me llegará la regañona del milenio._

- De acuerdo…

_- Ahora…_

Sentí mi cuerpo avanzar, pero yo ya no estaba en él. Lo veía todo desde afuera. Vi mi cuerpo avanzar lentamente, paso a paso, hasta la chica… Acalia. Ella tenía la mano extendida con la palma hacia abajo. Cuando llegué frente a ella, estiró su dedo índice y tocó mi frente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse. Vi la expresión de horror de las dos familias y deduje que ella no había hablado con nadie más que conmigo.

Pasó poco para que yo no fuera más que un montón de cenizas. Azariel sonrió con satisfacción. Se transformó en un águila, inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente a modo de despedida y se fue. Ella devolvió el gesto y cuando él se perdió de vista, volteó a ver a los demás. Seguimos hablando mentalmente, ya que ella pretendía… no sé qué pretendía, pero por más que intentaba hablar no salían sonidos de mi boca.

_- Míralos, Esme. ¡Sus caras son todo un poema! – _estalló en carcajadas. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

- Ya… ¿no crees cruel dejarlos creyendo que estoy muerta?

_- Nah. Déjalos engañarse un rato. Será un golpe de impacto cuando tu cuerpo se rearme y tú llegues y saludes como si nada_ – así que esas eran sus intenciones.

- No pienso hacer eso.

_- Oh, vamos. Solo es hacerles una pequeña broma…_

- De humor negro.

_- Tampoco es que mi humor sea blanco. Mi definición de gracioso es muy amplia._

- No me parece justo…

_- Lo sé, tranquila. Solo quiero torturarlos un poquito. Ah, y explicarles un par de cosas antes de que vuelvas… o al menos intentar que lo entiendan._

- ¿Qué tan rápido puede pasar el tiempo?

_- Yo podría hacer que llegara el 13 de noviembre en un segundo._

- Wow.

_- Eso dijo Ezra._

- ¿Ah?

_- Uno de mis hermanos._

- Son veinte, ¿no?

_- Ajá. Diez hombres y diez mujeres. Es raro, pero dentro de cada alma está la parte femenina y una masculina, dejando de lado la encarnación, o tu cuerpo físico. En ocasiones esa parte del alma es más fuerte de lo recomendable, dando como resultado, por ejemplo, a Rosalie. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué le gustan tanto la mecánica y los coches?_

- Bueno…

_- Eso pensé. Resulta que ella tiene cuerpo femenino, y su alma es algo así como cincuenta y cincuenta. Por lo general, son entre setenta treinta y cien cero._

- Ah. ¿Yo soy…?

_- Noventa diez, más o menos._

- Sigo pensando que es cruel.

_- Lo seguirás haciendo por toda la eternidad a menos que tu definición de humor se vuelva un poquito gris._

- ¿Gris?

_- Reírte del humor blanco y aceptar el negro, o al revés. El punto es que si aceptas los dos, eres de humor gris._

- Eres rara.

_- Varya dice lo mismo, y eso es mucho considerando que ella representa lo extraño y fuera de lo común._

- ¿No piensan hablar? – cambié de tema, viendo que ya habían pasado diez minutos, podían moverse y no lo hacían.

_- Están en shock, supongo._

- ¿Supones?

_- A medias._

- Supongo…

_- No seas seria._

- No lo soy.

_- Dile eso a Tacio y Amir._

- ¿Ah?

_- Olvídalo._

- De acuerdo… cuando hablabas del 'plano vampírico', ¿a qué te referías?

_- Cada raza tiene un plano, o un mundo, para las almas arrancadas del cuerpo. Es decir, si muere un humano, su alma va al plano de la raza mortal. Y así con todas las razas. Por eso, si yo hubiese quemado tu cuerpo con el alma dentro, ahora mismo estarías en el plano nocturno conversando con los otros vampiros. Claro que podría llamarte de vuelta, pero es largo y agota un poco, tanto al que llama como al alma._

- Me va a costar acostumbrarme un poco.

_- Agradece que al menos tú podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras, los demás tendrán que esperar su turno._

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

- Te pregunto por qué me dices todo esto.

_- Supuestamente no puedo hacerlo._

- ¿Entonces…?

_- No lo puedo decir, y eso es precisamente lo que no hago. Hablar. Estoy pensando._

- Entonces me lo dices para que yo les diga a los demás.

_- ¡Exacto!_

- Ya veo…

_- ¿Quieres verte ahora mismo?_

- No era…

_- Ya sé que no, pero de todos modos es genial verse de alma. No me mires así, ya me he visto en espejos especiales y yo…_

- ¿No te puedes ver en un espejo normal?

_- Cuando estoy en esta forma, no._

- ¿Cómo es el espejo?

_- Más bien es un tipo de… cómo decirlo… ¿aire congelado? Sé que suena extraño, pero te ves en el aire._

- ¿Cómo?

_- Resulta que ese espejo no refleja lo material. Si hay un alma rondándote porque lo echaron de su plano, algo bastante común desde hace unos siglos, puedes usarlo para verlo._

- ¿Algo así como un espejo para fantasmas?

_- Nah, es simplemente un reflector de almas, o algo así. Además, los fantasmas no se hacen, nacen. Son los que les dicen… góticos, o quizás algunos emos. Ven la muerte de forma distinta, porque los fantasmas _son _muerte. Pero muerte pura, o muerte en vida._

- ¿Por eso se cortan las venas?

_- Es una forma algo extrema de pureza, pero podría ser._

- ¿Ellos no son mortales?

_- A medias. Son cuerpos mortales, te lo concedo, pero todos tienen cuerpos mortales. La diferencia está en el alma. Verás, los magos, alquimistas, góticos y emos, vampiros, licántropos, humanos normales, incluso los mismos metamorfos quileute, tienen diferentes tipos de alma. Tú no fuiste transformada por obra del espíritu santo ni mucho menos por la piedad de Carlisle, aunque admito que lo último sí tuvo algo que ver. Fue porque estabas predestinada, desde antes de nacer, a ser lo que eres ahora. Nada es al azar, Esme._

- ¿Quieres decir que todos estábamos hechos para esto?

_- Antes de nacer, ya eran lo que son ahora. La ponzoña solo ayuda a que su alma se exprese en sus cuerpos. Por eso duele tanto la transformación._

- Entiendo.

_- Tienes una duda_ – afirmó.

- ¿Ha pasado alguna vez que no pasa lo que debería?

_- Eh, algunas veces. ¿Sabes de este tipo, Vlad Tepes, el tipo en el que supuestamente basaron el mito de Drácula?_

- Algo.

_- El debía ser convertido, pero por una maldita intervención de no sé quién el vampiro que debía convertirlo fue muerto antes de tiempo. De ahí que su alma quisiera expresarse libremente, explotando su sed de sangre en el cuerpo humano. Lo mismo pasa con otros tantos tipos sanguinarios y frívolos._

- ¿Es muy extremo si se da lo contrario? Quiero decir, un alma vampírica que se convierta en licántropo o algo así.

_- A esos se les dice obras del destino_ – pude sentir el tono burlón de su pensamiento -. _Son mil veces peores de lo que deberían. Puede darse un licántropo extremadamente violento, un vampiro más violento en las noches, o cosas así. Pero a esos se los mata antes de que causen un Apocalipsis o algo peor._

- Cada vez es más raro todo esto.

_- Tus dudas son más extrañas._

- ¿Debería ofenderme?

_- Nope. ¿Algo más?_

- Mencionaste algo de 'tu primera vida humana en siglos' cuando estaba tu hermano.

_- Ah, eso. Más bien milenios, supongo. Pero vamos, jamás me dijiste si querías verte._

- De acuerdo…

Vi aparecer frente a mí humo blanco, y se volvió más brillante cada segundo. Cuando acabó, se volvió algo más opaco y vi mi reflejo. Impresionante…

**JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA vieron qe no soy tan mala? ESME ESTA VIVITA XD Ok, comienzo a hiperventilar y eso jamás es bueno. A qe son divertidas sus peleas?**

**Que carajos vio Esme? Esperen al otro para saber... tampoco es qe tengan mucha alternativa, pero bueno...**

**Saben algo? Desde que pensé esta idea estaba para llegar a ESTA parte, osea que hice toda la historia BASADA en esto xD siiiiiii gente, estos capis (en español, este y los dos anteriores) son como todo el pilar del fic, el segmento que usé para llegar a este fic completito como lo leen. Sigo dando jugo, a que no? Ok, ya me voy**

**DENLE AL GO!**

**Ayla**


	12. Enigma tras el velo

**No me maten por la tardanza! Digo, cuánto fue, 10 días? El punto es que la semana pasada mi mamá entró a trabajar y se llevaba casi siempre el condenado notebook. Claro, en mi casa hay 2 compus, pero resulta que la de torre no me dejaba subir... el punto es que cuando al fin llego el viernes, sali con mi familia a visitar a una amiga de mi mamá... al día siguiente, paseo con asado todo el día. Al domingo, a qe no adivinan! YES, PEOPLE, fui a comprar los cuadernos para el cole, a+ de algunas otras cosas... Lunes, el uniforme, y entré a clases ayer martes... Casi cada día, cuando volvía el notebook, escribía un poco... anteayer apenas, cuando leí un capi de actualizacion de no-se-quien, me di cuenta de que ya funcionaba para subir... Y ESTOY DE VUELTA!**

**Ok, no jodo con mi vida xq es ovio qe la unica excusa que sirve es qe demore x asuntos en mi vida personal. Asi que, el capi.**

******Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

******Disclaimer: si Twilight me perteneciera, yo no estaría aquí, subiendo esta historia, y mucho menos en español.**

******Esme POV, disfruten gente!**

******Una aclaración: las cursivas son las conversaciones entre Acalia y Esme, y las normales de principio a fin (salvo el último diálogo) son tomadas textualmente del capitulo 10, 'Enigma', con las adiciones pensadas de los dos personajes que ya mencioné.**

Frente a mí, majestuosamente inmortalizada en algún fino cristal, se reflejaba una figura femenina. Como si de una obra de arte extremadamente realista se tratase, llegaba a parecer que en algún momento la figura fuese a cobrar vida propia y salir del cristal, pero al mismo tiempo como si un apasionado pintor hubiese plasmado en una burda imagen su más profundo deseo de amor.

Era algo más blanca que un vampiro, pero sin llegar a la sobrenatural palidez de los Arcángeles. Su ondulado cabello castaño claro caía en cascada por su espalda hasta llegar a la mitad de ésta, tan limpio y resplandeciente que no parecía real.

Los ojos brillaban de un modo que cualquier criatura ordinaria envidiaría de tan apasionado que era su fuego. Se distinguían en ellos los más puros sentimientos y emociones, dominando así el amor, la alegría y la calidez propias de una madre consciente de todo lo que puede y, por lo tanto, se siente obligada a entregar a los demás (tanto a su familia y amigos como a un común desconocido). Reflejaban asimismo la pasión de una madre que ama serlo y que ama la capacidad de amar. Tuve que desviar la mirada de sus ojos al cabo de un momento, agobiada por la intensidad del fuego de sus ojos miel, y preferí seguir inspeccionando el resto de su figura.

Usaba una simple pero elegante túnica blanca de mangas largas y anchas, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, afirmada por un fino cinturón plateado. Calzaba ligeras sandalias de un pálido tono grisáceo. Adornaba su cuello una cadena de plata con un disco del mismo metal dividido en cuatro secciones, cada una con un extraño símbolo en relieve. Aún sin saber el significado de ninguno de ellos ni haberlo visto jamás, una parte de mí parecía saber a la perfección cada detalle de las figuras.

Asombrada, levanté la mano notando que la figura imitaba mi movimiento tal como un espejo. Traté de tocar su rostro, o al menos chocar con una superficie que me confirmara que era una criatura de tal pureza que nadie era digno de tocar. Al contrario de lo que pensaba o esperaba, mi mano atravesó su rostro como si fuera de humo. Su mirada reflejaba mi desconcierto, pero sin perder ese brillo que poseía y parecía incapaz de perder.

Volteé a ver a Acalia.

_- Eres tú_ – dijo simplemente comprendiendo mi duda.

_- ¿Cómo? Yo no soy así ni de lejos_ – mire nostálgica la imagen, notando asombrada que su mirada reflejaba mi emoción.

_- Como te ves cada día_ – lanzó sonriendo tenuemente.

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Cada día ves tu encarnación. Esta es tu alma. El cabello y los rasgos son iguales o muy parecidos, si te fijas bien_ – recién ahí me di cuenta.

_- Ya, vale, pero…_

_- ¿Los ojos? Las emociones que reflejan son tuyas. Amor, alegría, entrega incondicional… La miel es dulce, siempre tan dulce como cuando fue formada. Del mismo modo, tus emociones solo pueden aumentar. Nunca disminuirá tu amor por tu familia, ni la alegría con que compartes con ellos ni tu determinación de hacer lo que sea por ellos. La palidez, tu alma es vampírica, de acuerdo, pero profundamente influenciada por mí y mis hermanos, de ahí a que el tono esté como en medio_ – asentí, entendiendo el punto.

_- ¿Tu alma refleja tu forma de ser?_

_- Es una forma de verlo, sí_ – concedió sonriente -. _La túnica, bueno, no tengo una explicación para eso. Solo sé que desde siempre la llevamos, incluso desde antes de la Gran Creación._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- No preguntes, es largo._

_- Como quieras. ¿El collar?_

_- Los cuatro que más influyen en ti. Absalón, Vesta, Herodes y yo misma_ – señaló cada símbolo -. _Asimismo, cada uno de nosotros representa varias cosas y hay un símbolo para cada una. Por eso, tienes un símbolo de cada uno de nosotros cuatro, el que más te representa._

_- Entiendo… ¿puedes saber quiénes son las mayores influencias sin ver el collar?_

_- Claro. Puedo decirte que Alice comparte con todos ustedes, por eso se llevan tan bien. Demoraría en decirte el resto…_

_- Tenemos tiempo._

_- No tanto como crees. En un minuto Rosalie se me tirará encima. Ah, y Edward tendrá las pistas de mi identidad en las narices y no se dará cuenta._

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_- Todo tiene su origen, ya te lo dije. Las decisiones espontáneas, tanto como las meditadas en diferentes grados y las que no son consideradas en absoluto con anterioridad, también. Ahora mismo, ellos están considerando seriamente asesinarme (como si con eso fueras a volver, o fuese siquiera posible), pero no es una decisión fija. Ni siquiera lo piensan, más bien. Lo sienten. Es complicado para los limitados._

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Los ilimitados somos los 20, eso porque podemos expresarnos en totalidad. Los demás clanes o razas no, por lo tanto, son limitados. Tres…_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- Dos…_

_- ¿… pasa?_

_- Uno…_

- ¡Maldita perra! – bramó Rosalie tirándose encima de Acalia.

_- Ah._

_- Te lo dije. _Qué vocabulario, rubia – su voz destilaba una despreocupación envidiable-. _La voy a paralizar _– me advirtió.

_- No…_ - me ignoró y vi a Rose paralizada.

- Así es mejor.

_- Acalia…_

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – siseó Emmett.

- Tranquilo, oso, que no la mataría.

_- Que yo sepa, ellos te vieron matarme._

- Claro que no, pero sí mataste a Esme – escupió Rose.

- Nah, no soy de las que mata a sangre fría – chasqueó la lengua.

_- Ellos te vieron hacerlo, no saben nada de la verdad._

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – gruñó Edward. Miré a Acalia. Su rostro permanecía impasible a pesar del veneno que Edward dirigía en su contra.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Matarla.

- ¿Me crees capaz?

- No te conozco.

- Cierto… - murmuró.

_- La verdad… - _comencé.

_- No me conoce de verdad, no sabe que soy Bella –_ corrigió.

- Parece que sí eres capaz de matar a sangre fría – gruñó Tanya.

- Yo no he matado a nadie – se defendió ella.

- ¿Y encima tienes el descaro de mentir en eso? – siseó Eleazar.

- ¿En qué?

- En lo de matar.

- Es cierto – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero mataste a Esme…

- ¿Por qué mataría a la que fue como una madre para mí? Espera, eso es raro…

_- Bastante – _concedí.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuró Edward débilmente. Casi podía ver a Acalia sonreír con burla.

- Cielos, tienen la respuesta en su pasado y ni lo recuerdan – chasqueó la lengua -. Kenneth debería estar decepcionado de los suyos. Ya no les sirve la "perfecta" memoria vampírica.

- ¿Deberíamos entenderlo? – preguntó Carlisle en un susurro.

- Pues… no tanto.

_- No deberían entenderlo para nada._

_- Tienes razón._

- Deberías dejar de hacerlos sufrir – dije… ¿dije? ¿Ya podía hablar?

_- Sí, puedes hablar._

_- Como sea. Deja de hacerlos sufrir._

- ¿Por qué? Es gracioso – se defendió al mejor estilo Bella Black. Claro que eran la misma persona…

- Es cruel – rebatí.

- Gracioso – protestó.

- Humor negro.

- Sigue siendo humor – se encogió de hombros.

- Solo te diviertes tú.

- Soy importante, modestia aparte – bufé mentalmente.

- La modestia es lo que más te falta.

- Hieres mis sentimientos – se puso una mano en donde debería llevar el corazón con expresión sufrida. Rodé los ojos.

- Tú… ah, olvídalo.

- Eso, buena chica.

- No soy un perro – protesté.

- No dije que lo fueras.

- Sonó a que sí.

- Una cosa es que lo diga y otra es que lo supongas – replicó.

- Los humanos le dicen eso a sus perros – refunfuñé.

- Algunos lo hacen.

- Sigue siendo una conducta humano-animal – dije molesta.

- Este caso podría parecerse con algo de imaginación y humor negro… espera. No tienes ese tipo de humor.

- Hasta que lo notaste – suspiré.

- Como si pudiera olvidarlo – rodó los ojos.

- ¿Sí sabes que nos están mirando? – apunté.

- Es divertido ver sus caras. ¡Míralos! Son graciosísimos – se rió mentalmente, pero sin dejar esa imperturbable expresión de su rostro.

- Tu humor es extraño – comenté.

- Nope. Tan solo a la antigua – sonrió inocentemente.

- Para mí es extraño.

- Eres muy joven para entenderlo.

- Tú eres la vieja – claro que sí, tiene miles de años…

- Eres una niña a mi lado. No cuenta – hizo un mohín de disgusto -. ¡Y no estoy vieja!

- Para mí que sí… - reí en mi mente.

- Me ofendes.

- ¿Qué? Tienes miles de años… - me defendí.

- Te corrijo. Millones. Pero, ¿quién cuenta los milenios? – estuvo a punto de dejar salir una sonrisa socarrona.

- Tú.

- No es cierto. Arriba pierdes la noción del tiempo.

- Lo parece.

- Espero que no estés diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo?

- Creo que sabes lo que creo que estás diciendo.

- ¿Qué sería eso?

- Ya sabes.

- ¿Qué sé? – es tan divertido hacerla enojar…

- Para con eso.

- ¿Con qué? – le pregunté inocentemente.

- Con… ah, olvídalo – suspiró derrotada.

- No los hagas sufrir. ¿Así dices que los quieres? – cambié de tema.

- Hey, que no soy normal – se defendió.

- Ya lo sabía.

- Es lógico.

- Contigo nada es lógico ni esperable ni predecible ni nada – apunté.

- Ya entendí.

- No lo parece.

- Que no soy tonta – protestó molesta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Nunca dije eso.

- Lo pensaste – rebatió.

- Deja de meterte en mi mente – exigí.

- No es mi culpa, gritas tus pensamientos así como así. Si fuera humana ya me habría dado jaqueca – hizo una exagerada mueca llevándose una mano a la sien derecha por un par de segundos.

- Quejona – me burle.

- No soy quejona.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No lo soy.

- Que sí lo eres.

- No es cierto.

- Sí es cierto.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- Esto es estúpido.

- Cierto.

- Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – sonrió suavemente.

- No es que nos cueste – me encogí de hombros.

- No dije eso.

- No dije que lo habías dicho.

- Sonó a que sí.

- Una cosa es que lo diga y otra que lo supongas.

- No uses mis palabras en mi contra – hizo un mohín algo infantil.

- No lo hago.

- No jodas… - dijo mirándome, o a mis cenizas.

- Olvídalo.

- Mejor.

Volvió a ver a las dos familias, sus ojos manteniendo esa chispa que la caracterizaba aún de humana. Su mirada cambió de hielo a chocolate por un par de segundos, pero los demás estaban lo suficientemente perturbados como para notarlo bien. Probablemente pensarían que estaban imaginando cosas.

- Telescopio – dijo cuando su mirada volvió a ser de su profundo color verdadero.

Edward se estremeció, y pude ver una ligera y casi imperceptible sombra en el azul de Acalia por un segundo. Mi hijo apretó con fuerza algo dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Lentamente, su siempre adolorida expresión (desde que 'Bella' se fue) se calmó hasta llegar a su neutra expresión de los últimos días.

Acalia me mostró una escena de sus primeros días humanos con Edward.

- ¿Nos viste? – susurró él cuando terminó la imagen. Solo Alice dio muestras de saber algo.

- Estuve ahí – admitió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Dónde? No sentí a nadie…

- Que no me veas bien no significa que no haya estado ahí – contestó.

- ¿Qué…?

- Acertijos – sonrió maliciosamente -. Ya sabes la respuesta, falta que termines por aceptarlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin entender.

- No pienso repetirlo – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

_- A que ya lo sabe._

_- Por supuesto._

_- ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_- En unos minutos, cuando tu energía esté a la mitad, podré devolverte tu cuerpo. Mientras, podemos divertirnos viéndolos…_

- ¿Bella? – susurró Edward interrumpiendo a la máxima Arcángel - ¿Eres tú, Bella?

Ella sonrió complacida, mientras los demás se veían confundidos, más que antes… Mientras una única pregunta se repetía en mi mente… _Y ahora, ¿qué?_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco comentarios, incluso con mi tremenda demora? Espero que sí... ¿Ya vieron los coments de A? ¡Dos mas y superan a CC, y eso qe solo con 11 capis subidos V/S los 19 de CC! OMG, ME LLEGA EL SOPONCIO! (?) XDDDDDD Ok, hiperventilo y eso nunca es bueno.**

**What the hell are you waitin' for? (Numb/Encore, Linkin Park)**

**Ayla**

**PD: REVIEWS?**


	13. El principio del fin

**Apssss se qe no merezco perdon x la demora... pero... pues... duh, bueno, entre el martes 1 a clases, y no tuve tiempo de subir nada... si, me enviaron tarea desde el 1°dia... un asco ¬¬ y, bueno, el sabado, tarea. domingo, fuera todo el dia. ya ven, no tuve tiempo de nada. asi qe, me iba a aparecer ayer... y no encontre el pendrive. un asco, si.**

**Pero bueno, el punto es qe volvi. piensen que tendre qe reescribir todo lo que tenia por la perdida, a menos que lo encuentre... pero resulta que sino... ya saben. de todos modos, este va. es lo qe me acuerdo, no esta textual a como TENIA qe ir pero... aps, problems in my life**

******Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

******Disclaimer: pocas cosas son mias... el internet, la luz y el PC son responsabilidad de mis QP, la saga Twilight pertenece a Meyer... la historia y varios personajes son MIOS entienden?**

******No jodo mas, disfruten el capi**

Rosalie POV

Apenas Edward dijo eso, pude volver a moverme. Retrocedí lentamente hasta llegar junto a Emmett, quien me abrazó protectoramente fulminando con la mirada a… bueno, a la que me había paralizado.

Ella no quitaba su sonrisa, aunque ahora había adquirido un aire triste y nostálgico. Repentinamente, volvió a ser alegre. Dio un saltito en su lugar dando una palmada, sobresaltándonos.

- ¡Bravo! A Esme le tomó algo más. No creo que se hubiera enterado si no le hubiera dicho…

- Me ofendes – sonó la voz.

- No te insulté, y ahora deja que siga – hizo un mohín -. No discutas.

- Vale.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – murmuró Edward sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

- Cambios de apariencia – le quitó importancia con la mano -. Nada especial entre los de mi raza – sonrió maliciosamente -. Mis hermanos morirían del disgusto, metafóricamente hablando, si se enteraran de que lo saben… bueno, Antígona me aplaudiría…

- Pero… - ahora fue Alice quien habló.

Ella se anticipó a lo que, seguramente, iba a decir mi hermana. En medio segundo, Bella Black estaba frente a nosotros sonriendo de la misma peculiar manera que la caracterizaba, esa que nadie jamás sería capaz de imitar ni de lejos.

- ¿Ahora me creen? – preguntó. Asentimos sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo… qué…? – balbuceó mi esposo.

- No puedo contestar nada… - hizo una mueca – No es por voluntad. Por mí les digo todo.

- Yo puedo decirles… - sonó la voz nuevamente.

- En ese estado no – negó con la cabeza, dejando que el largo cabello castaño callera sobre su rostro -. Estás atada a los Supremos y a esa maldita orden… tendrías que… pero parece ser muy luego para… aún quedan cosas para que… no puedo… pero… ¡Esme! – reclamó – Deja por lo menos que termine la oración.

- Ni siquiera hablé – se defendió la voz.

- Lo pensaste todo.

- No te metas en mi mente.

- Gritas tus pensamientos, no es mi culpa.

- Mía tampoco, no se bajarles el volumen.

- Claro que sabes. Pero ese no es el punto…

- ¿Cuándo volveré? Me empieza a aburrir esto.

- Piensa que yo estoy todo el tiempo en ese estado – se encogió de hombros -. De cualquier modo, en un par de minutos reuniré la energía necesaria.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre el claro. Ella tarareaba alegremente una tonada desconocida en un idioma extraño, mientras nosotros aún intentábamos asumirlo.

Pasaron dos minutos exactos y vimos cómo las cenizas de Esme se alzaban y tomaban forma lentamente, pareciendo una sombra más que una figura humana. De a poco, fue tomando color y textura. Tras cinco minutos, vimos el cuerpo de mi madre frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Opacos.

Una neblina blanca del mismo tamaño y forma que el cuerpo fue visible. Se deslizó hacia el costado, hasta fusionarse con el cuerpo. Brilló furiosamente, tanto que tuvimos que cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de la luz que emitía. Cuando se calmó, volvimos a mirar.

Esme estaba frente a nosotros, más hermosa y resplandeciente que nunca. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo singular, que jamás había poseído antes, y ahora no eran topacio sino miel. Su cabello caía en cascada hasta media espalda. Vestía un vestido blanco con mangas anchas y largas, y adornaba su cuello una cadena de plata finalizada en un disco del mismo metal, dividido en cuatro secciones marcadas por distintos símbolos.

Se miró atentamente las manos, los brazos y toda aquella parte de su cuerpo que pudiera ver, y luego volteó a verla.

- ¿Nada más era eso? – su voz sonaba mil veces más clara, maternal y musical que antes.

- No te quejes, que la que se esforzó fui yo – se encogió de hombros y nos miró.

Los ojos de Bella adquirieron un matiz melancólico y triste.

- Sabes lo que pasará ahora, Esme – susurró mirándonos fijamente a cada uno de nosotros, deteniéndose más tiempo en Edward y finalizando en ella.

- No tienes que…

- Sí tengo que – la cortó negando suavemente con la cabeza -. Quisiera no…

En un parpadeo, volvía a ser Acalia. Su semblante pálido se mantenía imperturbable, pero sus ojos denotaban una pena infinita. Suspiró.

- Adiós – murmuró dando la vuelta.

- ¡Espera! – dijimos todos, menos Esme, quien cerró los ojos con expresión de dolor. Se detuvo sin voltear.

- Es lo mejor para todos – dijo en voz baja. Edward negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- No lo es y lo sabes – afirmó adelantándose.

Ella podría haber desaparecido en un segundo o haberlo detenido, era obvio, pero no lo hizo. Llegó junto a ella y la tomó del brazo, obligándola a voltear. Buscó sus ojos, y ella los desvió. Sus dedos se crisparon y retiró con brusquedad el brazo.

- Ya te perdí una vez, no quiero… no soportaría perderte de nuevo – murmuró Edward acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

- No es cosa que yo quiera o no – susurró ella en respuesta -. Es una orden. Si no… yo… mis hermanos… moriríamos… ustedes también… Solo… intenta… pensarlo así… Yo… no puedo… mi raza…

- No sigas, Acalia – se adelantó Esme -. Yo les diré.

- Es… mi problema… tú no… deberías… hacerlo… - hablaba entrecortadamente, como si se le dificultara el respirar.

- Pero…

- No… Esme – la cortó ella negando con la cabeza. Soltó un jadeo y se llevó la mano al pecho – Huyan… ahora… - respiraba agitadamente – no… pueden… estar…aquí… Canadá… Esme… vayan… - jadeó, agitó la cabeza fuertemente y cayó de rodillas – No… no pueden…

Respiró lo más profundamente que podía en su estado, y comenzó a convulsionar. En dos segundos estábamos frente a una hermosa y enorme loba blanca de ojos azules. Echó a correr hacia el norte, lo más rápido posible. La seguimos.

Después de media hora, se detuvo tan abruptamente que seguimos de largo unos metros. Al detenernos, intentamos retroceder y acercarnos a ella, pero Esme se interpuso y negó con la cabeza.

- Morirán si cruzan de vuelta a Estados Unidos – dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella, que ahora volvía a estar en su forma más humana.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Edward con expresión de dolor.

- ¿Cuándo salimos del país? – preguntó Alice entre asombrada y apenada.

- El porqué lo verán luego, y ella no se habría detenido si no hubiera sido seguro para ustedes – contestó enigmáticamente -. Solo les puedo decir algunas cosas…

Comenzó a contarnos desde la verdadera raza de Bella. Todo lo que sabía nos lo dijo. Pero Edward no parecía oír. Su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en Acalia. Ella estaba parada de espaldas a nosotros, en el centro de un prado (en cuyo límite estaba Esme y al otro lado nosotros) con una ligera brisa agitando sus cabellos platinados. Esme terminó de hablar.

- ¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente, Esme? – preguntó Edward mirándola sin verla en realidad - ¿Qué me ocultas?

- Nada – dijo sorprendida -. No estoy bloqueando mi mente…

- Quizás cuando tu mente se unió a la suya por ese rato, una parte de su escudo quedó adherida a ti – conjeturó Carlisle.

Asentimos de acuerdo. Edward iba a agregar algo cuando Acalia al fin se movió. Se elevó unos centímetros en el aire y alzó sus brazos frente a ella, con las palmas hacia abajo. Comenzó a hablar en un idioma parecido al de la canción.

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunté en susurros. Esme ladeó la cabeza.

_- Hijos de la Noche y Kenneth el Grande, ustedes presentes en la Gran Zona de Surnafi, acudan a mi llamado, al llamado de Acalia la Inicial_ – tradujo con voz rítmica -. Lo repite una y otra vez, parece… es hipnótico – cerró los ojos, dejando que las palabras acariciaran sus oídos -. El canto es como el llamado de las sirenas… igual de atrayente y mortal - suspiró y agitó la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente – La zona a la que se refiere son México y Estados Unidos.

- Parece que cambió lo que dice – opinó Carlisle al notar el cambio en la cadencia de las palabras.

- Sí, ahora dice algo menos amable – asintió Esme -. _Acudan a mí, sed quemados por las llamas de la acabada inmortalidad, vengan a mí en este momento, Acalia la Inicial ansía probar el aroma de su fuego_ – agitó la cabeza -. Sigue repitiéndolo… una y otra vez.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que dice? – preguntó Tanya.

- Creo que estar unida a su mente me dio la capacidad de entender algunos idiomas – la miró de nuevo -. Ahí vienen.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Eleazar.

- Los condenados – susurró.

Miramos en la misma dirección. Aparecieron corriendo docenas de vampiros con la mirada perdida en Acalia. Se formaron y arrodillaron sin dejar de mirarla con adoración.

- Ahora comienza… - murmuró Esme cuando Acalia se acercó al primero.

Extendió su dedo índice derecho del mismo modo que con Esme horas atrás… y supe qué iba a pasar segundos antes de que el vampiro comenzara a consumirse a partir del punto donde el largo dedo se había posado.

El Apocalipsis.

**Aps, como que me acordaba de esto... el resto va para adelante xD ok... **

**LLEGAMOS A LOS 57 RR! Vamos, gente, solo tres y llegamos a los 60... Mi ser happy! No me castiguen con su silencio, por favor... las qe van al cole entenderan... qe es un asco... alguna va en 2°Medio? a que es molesto?**

**No sigo jodiendo... el otro va en cuanto pueda escribirlo de vuelta o encuentre el bendito pendrive.**

**PAZ!**

**Ayla**


	14. Apocalipsis & Reconciliacion

**Ya se qe demore un milenio, se qe el capi es corto y no parece tener nada de importancia, pero si lo alargaba seria basura (todo lo necesario ya esta aqui) y es basura subir basura (?) ok, justifico diciendo que mi vida esta toda enredada... el 1 de marzo apenas qe entre a clases y aun no me acostumbro a la presion qe significa IIº medio... si alguna lo esta, me debe de comprender. Ahora, mi pendrive desaparecio de la faz de la tierra y sinceramente tenia miles de cosas ai, as qe entenderan qe estoy medio depre en ocasiones. Uso mi celu de porta-fics, xq ni de locos se me pierde... seria el fin del mundo. afortunadamente, una hermosa historia (si, claro) tenia en el pc y no en el PD y no se me perdio, asi cmo tmpoco uno que otro qe tenia en hojitas o repartido entre mi PC y el de mis papas... so, people, estoy a medias. recuperare lo escrito, lo juro...**

**Este capi, saliendo del tema de mi extraña vida personal, lo tengo listo ase, qe? cuatro dias? bueh, el punto es que no pude subirlo...**

**Bueps, me salgo y entro al tema qe en verdad les importa... el fic.**

******Advertencia: este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

******Disclaimer: si yo fuera la dueña de Twilight, no estaria ni de broma escribiendo esto y mucho menos en español. You know, people, todo tiene su dueño y obviously you know quienes son. Me puse a lo Spanglish xD dejo la lata.**

ENJOY! ROSE POV

Uno a uno, Acalia tocó las frentes de cada vampiro arrodillado frente a ella. Parecían saber su destino, pero seguían mirándola con infinita adoración. Pasado bastante tiempo, no sabría decir si fueron minutos u horas, el penúltimo se consumía. Habló nuevamente, y Esme volvió a hacer de traductora.

_- Las cenizas han de desaparecer y su regreso no ha de ser permitido por más que Aquéllos lo intenten. Cenizas de los hijos de los Nocturnos noche y Kenneth, juntaos para el Apocalipsis final. El acabose de su era ha concluido. Ceded vuestro lugar en el Universo a aquéllos quienes su existencia no es perjudicial para nuestros Supremos amos._

Esme sacudió la cabeza mientras Acalia hacía gestos con las manos. Las cenizas se alzaron y juntaron, formando una sola gran nube. Con un gesto, el último vampiro arrodillado echó la cabeza atrás y abrió la boca, al tiempo que la nube entraba por ella, sus ojos, nariz, orejas… en fin, por cada lugar que pudiera tener acceso.

Acalia apoyó su mano derecha en la cabeza del vampiro una vez absorbió todo (oscureciéndose su piel y los ojos volviéndose totalmente negros, y volvió a hablar.

_- Última superviviente de Surnafi, hija de los Nocturnos, has sido honrada con la posesión de las cenizas de tus hermanos _– tradujo Esme al mismo tiempo y ritmo -. _Ahora, llévalos al fin de su era, el honor es solamente tuyo, María la Última de Surnafi_ - Jasper se sobresaltó.

- Mi creadora – dijo asombrado. En ningún momento apartamos la mirada del Apocalipsis.

_- Sed quemados, vestigios de los habitantes de Surnafi – _y con esas últimas palabras, la vampiresa se consumió.

Acalia volteó y nos miró sin vernos en realidad. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y perdidos. Se mantuvo así, con María a sus espaldas quemándose, durante tiempo indefinido. Al poco, cuando finalizó, parpadeó lentamente, enfocó la vista y sus ojos volvieron a tener el brillo que los caracterizaba. Volteó casi sin echarnos una mirada y dio un salto al reconocer el pequeño montículo que habían sido todos los vampiros de Estados Unidos y México.

- Wow – murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró al cielo y suspiró -. Baja, Azariel.

Al instante, el águila descendía junto a ella y tomaba forma humana. Miró sobre su hombro y nos miró sorprendido y… ¿alegre? Volvió a mirarla.

- No los mataste.

- No podría, hermano.

- Gracias – murmuró abrazándola. Ella correspondió al abrazo, que duró alrededor de diez minutos, y se separaron. Nos miraron sonriendo ampliamente, haciéndolos ver mil veces más hermosos y resplandecientes, si es que acaso era posible.

- Vengan, el peligro para ustedes ya pasó – dijo ella.

Nos acercamos algo dudosos aún. Esme le sonrió a Acalia y Azariel se sobresaltó más.

- ¿No le pasó nada? Ah… ya me acuerdo. No la acabaste por completo – sacudió la cabeza -. Eres increíble.

- Somos – corrigió. Miró a Edward y sonrió más aún. Luego nos recorrió con la mirada -. Hey… - le dijo algo a esa molesta velocidad que tenían al descubrirlos.

Él asintió. Medio segundo después, estaban frente a nosotros Bella Black y un chico parecidísimo a ella. Los Denali jadearon.

- ¿Greg? – dijo Tanya con voz ahogada.

- Hey, Tani – le dijo alegremente.

- No puedo creerlo – murmuraron al mismo tiempo Edward y Tanya, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Se estaba haciendo una costumbre de estos días hacer ese gesto.

Los Arcángeles se alejaron, y por inercia los íbamos a seguir, hasta que Esme se interpuso y dejó que solo ellos los siguieran. Solo pudimos mirar… y desear con todas nuestras fuerzas tener un oído más desarrollado.

Tanya POV

El mundo está loco. Si no, ¿cómo diablos se explica que mi ex-novio y la ex-novia de Edward sean, curiosamente, de la misma única raza? Sí, el mundo está demente.

Los seguimos con curiosidad. Edward no despegaba su mirada de la espalda de Acalia, mientras yo no podía hacerlo con Azariel. Caminamos por uno o dos minutos y nos detuvimos en uno de los claros que cruzamos antes de llegar al anterior. Voltearon al llegar al centro, sentándose cómodamente en el pasto. Nos sentamos frente a ellos.

Inmediatamente, unas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente a una velocidad de vértigo. Terminó unos segundos más tarde, pero por alguna razón… sabía las razones de la partida de mi… de Greg.

Nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, roto únicamente por el susurro del viento. Se levantaron con movimientos sincronizados y elegantes y los seguimos torpemente (junto a ellos, cualquiera es un torpe). Ella se llevó a Edward lejos, mientras él me llevaba en dirección opuesta.

Se apoyó en un árbol y me miró con una ceja alzada, en ese gesto que siempre me hacía querer pegarle y besarlo a la vez, ese que provocó (cuando lo conocí en el instituto) que quisiera asesinarlo. Sonrió de lado como si supiera lo que pensaba.

- No sabía que habías querido matarme, Tanya – comentó distraídamente -. Ah, por cierto, no se puede ocultar pensamientos de los míos.

- ¿Qué…? – me cortó cuando se incorporó y acarició suavemente mi mejilla, de ese modo que me hacía perder la cabeza y olvidar hasta mi nombre.

Se inclinó y me besó… lentamente, con ternura y amor, pero al mismo tiempo con pasión… con esos modos que nadie era capaz de igualar… del mismo modo que me besaba desde que comenzamos a salir… sin perder una pizca de sentimiento… tal y como no lo había perdido durante los meses que fuimos novios… los mejores de mi existencia.

- No pienses… - me susurró separándose solo un poco. Su delicioso aliento de menta me golpeó haciéndome olvidarlo todo -. Por cierto… también fueron los mejores para mí.

Y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Edward POV

Seguí a mi… a Bella… o Acalia… al caso es lo mismo... en dirección contraria a la que iban Tanya y Greg. Al internarnos en el bosque, se sentó tranquilamente en un viejo tronco caído, y con una seña me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Me miró con una ceja alzada, de ese peculiar modo que me exasperaba y provocaba de mil maneras a la vez. Sonrió ladinamente como si supiera cada pensamiento que recorría mi mente, tal y como sonreía cada vez que tenía un infalible plan o sabía algo que nosotros no.

- A que estás confundido – canturreó alegremente. Asentí con una mueca -. Estás acostumbrado a saberlo todo. Te di vuelta el mundo, ¿a que no?

- De varias maneras – mascullé, pero ella me escuchó y sonrió aun más.

- No podrás entenderlo todo, es demasiado para almas como la tuya.

- ¿Qué…?

En medio segundo, me cortó besándome. Siempre pensé que ella podía hacerme perder la cabeza, pero que no lo hacía por quién sabe qué razón. Ahora lo estaba demostrando. Olvidé todo lo que estábamos hablando y me centré en una sola cosa… disfrutar el momento.

Cerré mis ojos y llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y las acaricié suavemente, mientras ella pasaba las suyas tras mi cabeza y me acercaba más a ella, si eso fuera posible.

Era tal y como ansiaba desde esa fatal tarde en que desapareció. Claro que ahora superaba mis expectativas, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna tapadera humana que cuidar.

Se separó un instante y gimoteé disgustado sin abrir los ojos. Ella soltó una risita, golpeándome con su aliento a fresas y aturdiéndome por completo.

- No pienses, ¿quieres? – quedé más aturdido aun cuando dijo eso a tan corta distancia que sus labios chocaron con los míos mientras hablaba.

Volvió a besarme. Definitivamente, si había un paraíso este era el mío.

**LIKE IT? Ok, quizas a mas de alguna no le guste mucho... pero dejenme decirles que la verdadera accion comenzara al otro capi... nah, va para dos mas minimo. So, las dejo. And, obvio, ask Reviews.**

**Se despide la loca de Ayla Spanglish desde su extraña burbuja espacial que tiene desde hace algun tiempo con un par de fallas...**

**REVIEWS?**

**PD: Dentro de nada publicare un Poll para ver que quieren que publique al terminar esto. Espero, obvio, que voten, sino no hay gracia.**


	15. Porque eso me hace amarte

**OHHHH YEAHHHH I'M BACK! Ok, ahora el punto fue sencillo: presión escolar y el capi no me convencia. Lo tenia escrito hace... harto, pero no se... me daba basura el capi. Asi que, lo estuve editando todo este tiempo. Al final, cosas que iban a ir en este capi los puse para más adelante, y otros que iban delante los cambie para este... cuento corto, totalmente nada que ver con el original. Ahm, duh, olvide otra cosa x la qe no abia subido. EL FKN FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA! Listo, ya me desquite... nahhhhhh, aun no lo hago. Pero igual, gracias a Oevix Olem por darme el dato que me ayudo a actualizar.**

**Acerca del capi: a los que les guste romanticón, ENJOY! En serio, me puse medio cursi en este. A que el titulo les da una idea? Vale, es totalmente inusual para mi forma de escribir.**

**Acerca del fic: RECTA FINAL, PEOPLE! Le tiro unos tres capis, cuatro como mucho, y lo mas probable epilogo. Si, como leen, no lo tengo escrito. Lo tenia, pero resulto que muy malditamente se me borro... y ni modo de recuperarlo. So, a escribir de nuevo.**

**Advertencia: ****este fic, debido a ciertos comentarios, puede ser ofensivo a casi todas las religiones existentes (por no decir todas), porque suele descalificarlas y tratarlas de supersticiones. Aclaro que estas opiniones y comentarios no reflejan necesariamente mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo paralelo.**

******Disclaimer: saben de quien es cada cosa... Ademas, si fuera la Meyer ni de broma estaria aqui y menos en español. Ah, olvidaba algo... TE ODIO, MEYER! TE ODIO POR CREAR HUMANOS/VAMPIROS/LICANTROPOS TAN JODIDAMENTE PERFECTOS QUE NI DE BROMA SERIAN REALES! Claro que, no por eso una pierde la esperanza...**

Carlisle POV

Una vez volvieron Edward, Tanya y los Arcángeles (en su forma humana), corrimos de vuelta a casa. Bella y Greg se quejaban de nuestra velocidad, hasta que una muy molesta Irina los retó a que nos ganaran a todos. Media hora más tarde, entramos a nuestra casa y los encontramos jugando al último nivel de Crash Bandicoot y charlando animadamente. Nos saludaron con un vago gesto de la mano.

- No puedo creer que estos humanos hayan creado cosas tan asombrosas – parloteaba Greg.

- No fue gracias a ti, hermano – recordó Bella con un dejo de burla.

- Recuérdame agradecerle a Herodes por inspirar a los humanos a crear esto – agitó un segundo el control.

- Aunque lo hiciera, solo le dirías que hizo un buen trabajo inspirando y nada más.

Siguieron hablando de cosas así incluso cuando nos sentamos. Edward se sentó junto a Bella y Tanya al otro lado de Greg, pero ellos ni se inmutaron. Nos repartimos los demás sillones. Terminaron el juego y se levantaron de un salto.

Greg salió corriendo y Bella detrás de él. Nos rodearon unas cuatro veces antes de que él diera un saltito y se sentara con las piernas cruzadas en el aire. Ella lo imitó y él se dio vuelta. Levantó las manos y se comenzaron a lanzar varias esferas de agua, quedando cada uno con cinco. Comenzaron a hacer malabares y a reír.

Los miramos extrañados. ¿No se suponía que tenían miles de años?

- Pregunten – dijo Bella sin mirarnos.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunté.

- Cada cultura nos dice de forma distinta – contestó Greg.

- Sus verdaderos nombres, no los dados por los humanos – aclaré.

- Ni idea – dijeron al unísono -. No tenemos nombre propio, nos decimos por nuestros nombres favoritos – terminó él.

- Por ejemplo, a mí todos me dicen Acalia, que sería algo así como la acogida, aunque también suelen decirme Zaida o Alfa, depende del humor de cada quien – dijo ella sonriendo cuando le atinó una esfera de agua a su hermano.

- Yo soy Azariel, pero también pueden decirme Alvar – dijo secándose la cara con un leve movimiento de muñeca y lanzando una de vuelta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? – preguntó Alice.

- ¿Se sabe cuántos años exactamente tiene el Universo? – preguntó Greg retóricamente. Negamos con la cabeza – Ahí lo tienen. Al menos, sabemos que tenemos por lo menos cien millones de años o algo así, pero ni de lejos la edad exacta.

- ¿Alguna vez habían sido humanos? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Eh, nos encarnamos por primera vez hace… no sé – Bella sacudió la cabeza -. Mejor les contamos…

- Tercera generación de los homo habilis – dijeron al unísono volviendo a su forma de Arcángeles.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron y comenzamos a ver un paisaje en nuestras mentes. Era una zona montañosa y algo seca, a lo lejos (casi en la cima de la montaña más cercana) se veía una cueva de la que salía un resplandor rojizo. La imagen se acercó y vimos un grupo de hombres agrupados en torno a la fogata grande, asando carne sobre el fuego. Al fondo casi, en torno a otra más pequeña, había unas quince mujeres, de las cuales había diez con prominentes y abultados estómagos. Probablemente tendrían unos nueve meses ya. Todos eran de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

- Las diez mujeres embarazadas son las que nos trajeron a este mundo por primera vez. Siempre miramos todo desde fuera – hablaron juntos otra vez -. Ahora que las ven, tienen seis meses. Nosotros estamos dentro de ella – una llama se prendió diez centímetros sobre la cabeza de la que parecía la más joven.

La imagen cambió. Ahora estábamos en otra cueva algo más grande. La mayor de las mujeres dirigía a los diez hombres que ayudaban en el parto a las diez embarazadas. Una pareja de hombres asaba carne en una fogata, mientras un grupito mixto raspaba cuero, lo cortaba y cosía.

Primero nació, de la más joven, una niña pálida, de cabellos platinados y ojos azules. Seguidamente, nació de la segunda más joven otra niña parecidísima. Luego nació, de la más joven, un niño. Le siguió un chico de la segunda más joven. Y así fueron. Nacían dos chicas (de diferentes madres) y luego dos chicos.

La imagen cambió. Se veía a diez niños y diez niñas corriendo por la llanura, jugando animadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de diez mujeres. Los niños y niñas (rubios, pálidos, esbeltos y de penetrantes ojos azules) tendrían unos tres años.

- Teníamos apenas un par de semanas – escuché sus voces -. Dos días más tarde, murió la matriarca. Nos echaron la culpa y tiraron fuera de la cueva. Llovía.

Vimos las mismas imágenes que narraban.

- Es en este tiempo que nacen los clanes Nocturno y Lunar – saltamos a una cueva, bastante más lejos. Se veía a un hombre agachado sobre una mujer, pegada su boca abierta al cuello de la misma y succionando ávidamente. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en la piel de la mujer -. Kenneth - dijeron -, el primer vampiro – un hombre entró con un animal echado al hombro y una lanza sujetada con la otra mano. Soltó un rugido ensordecedor mientras dejaba caer todo. Kenneth levantó la cabeza y sonrió maniáticamente. De las comisuras de sus labios escurrían hilos de sangre -. Licoy, primer licántropo – el hombre se convulsionó y transformó en un hijo de la luna.

Ambos chocaron y lucharon furiosamente. Duraron días, hasta que Kenneth arrojó lejos a Licoy, aprovechando su cansancio, y se escurrió de la cueva. Licoy se acurrucó sobre el cadáver de la mujer, abrazándolo y sollozando. Entonces entraron dos Arcángeles.

- Antígona y Varya, la rebeldía y el odio – dijeron.

Ellas hablaron suavemente y en un idioma extraño. Licoy levantó la cabeza y las escuchó atentamente. Y entraron los demás Arcángeles. Al frente iban dos hombres y dos mujeres. Detrás de una de ellas iba un hombre.

- Somos Azariel, Acalia, Aurora y Herodes, los cuatro primeros – y Greg añadió – y el que va detrás de Acalia es el tonto Abdón.

- ¡Alvar! – exclamó Bella.

- Ya, me callo – se resignó él. Volvimos a la sala de nuestra casa.

Acalia y Azariel (estaban en esas formas) se miraron dudosos de continuar. Él negaba con la cabeza, mientras ella parecía dudar bastante. Nos miraron un largo minuto, volvieron a verse y suspiraron.

- Ese día, el día que Kenneth bebió de la esposa de Licoy, las almas de cada uno mutaron. Kenneth se había convertido en un sediento de sangre y la rabia transformó el alma humana de Licoy a una lobuna – habló Acalia. Entonces agachó levemente la cabeza.

- Kenneth insultó a Acalia – murmuró Azariel -. Cuando escapó de la cueva, se topó con nosotros a apenas un par de kilómetros. La sangre le había dado fuerza y velocidad… Acalia comprendió lo que había pasado en medio segundo, pero nosotros demoramos algo más. Ella… le ofreció su ayuda. Le dijo que podía volverlo normal…

- Rechazó cada propuesta. Terminó por decir que una estúpida anormal no podría arreglar nada – el rostro de Acalia se contrajo de ira -. Añadió que él mismo era superior de mil maneras. Que podía vencernos en un instante sin cansarse, y bebería de nuestra sangre y se regodearía de ello. Usaría nuestra piel para crearse vestidos, zapatos, bolsos y tiendas, usaría nuestros huesos de armas, comería nuestra carne y ojos, y usaría nuestro cabello y dientes para crearse collares y pulseras. Sería conocido como Kenneth el Magnífico, sería el amo de todo lo existente, y nadie se le opondría. Parloteó durante horas. Dijo totalmente ufano y cegado por quién sabe qué estupidez que nos haría sus esposas antes de matarnos, y que ellos serían sus esclavos. Cuando se cansara, nos mataría uno por uno. Ah, y también dijo que estaría totalmente feliz de hacernos suyas, partiendo y deteniéndose en mí miles de veces – hizo una mueca.

- Lo maldijo – gruñó Azariel -. Yo lo hubiera matado…

- Cállate, Alvar – espetó. Él agachó la cabeza y ella continuó -. Le dije que se arrepintiera, y repitió cada palabra del discurso, agregando que yo sería su preferida. Lo condené a ser un hijo de la noche, a sufrir la sed de sangre como cuchillos ardientes perforando su garganta, siendo un esclavo de la sed, a estar congelado para siempre, a no dormir…

- Se puso como loco – continuó Azariel, viendo que su hermana no seguía -. Nos insultó de nueva cuenta y Acalia… ella… bueno…

- Lo maldije de nuevo, ahora sumándole que sus mujeres serían infértiles. Toda vampiresa sería incapaz de tener hijos por toda la eternidad, y ese es un concepto muy amplio para los que son como yo – hizo una mueca.

- Comenzó a morder a diestra y siniestra, enloqueció totalmente. Ahora está más calmado, pero sigue siendo un demente. En su fin es cuando se juntan las historias de Licoy y Kenneth – Azariel miró al vacío un momento, luego parpadeó y miró a Acalia -. ¿Lo viste? – le preguntó. Ella asintió – Tenemos poco tiempo – volvió a vernos -. Muy poco para explicarles el final…

- Le ofrecimos la cura a Licoy, pero él la negó. Pidió vengar a su esposa antes de morir. Él no quería ser normal sin ella – suspiró tristemente -. Mientras tanto, Kenneth ya comenzaba a morder a cada desafortunado que se cruzara en su camino.

- Le dimos unos cuantos datos a Licoy para que pudiera tomar su venganza. Así, la luna se convirtió en su aliada. El conocimiento de que Kenneth solo salía de noche le daba la voluntad que el dolor le quitaba. De a poco, perdió el control de sus transformaciones. Ya no se convertía cuando le daba la gana o se descontrolaba, sino que estaba condicionado a la noche. Creemos que su alma reconoció la noche como el momento de expresarse, y así lo hizo – Azariel hizo una mueca -. Ese es el inicio de los Hijos de la Luna, o Clan Lunar, como es conocido entre los nuestros.

- Al cabo de veinte años, Licoy se topó con la compañera de Kenneth. Ella le tomó confianza al pasar un par de meses, y le contó que no podían tener hijos y que al parecer por eso Kenneth se iba con humanas. Licoy le confesó la verdadera razón por la cual ella no podía concebir, y ella enfureció de tal manera que se unió a Licoy contra el mismo Kenneth. Una noche, ella lo distrajo mientras él entraba a la cueva. Lo atacó por detrás. No es que estuviera feliz, él quería torturarlo, pero no pensaba caer a su nivel – Acalia sonrió tristemente -. Luego la ayudó a quemar los restos y se fue. Nos buscó por todo un año, y nos pidió acabar con su existencia.

- Entendemos todo eso, pero ¿cómo hay licántropos ahora, si Licoy murió antes de contagiar a nadie? – pregunté.

- Lo primero que deben entender, es que lo que convierte a los licántropos en lo que son es la mordida. Les dice a las almas cuál es el momento de expresarse frente a la luna. No es veneno, ni un virus. Solo un aviso. Lo segundo, es que es cierto que Licoy jamás mordió a nadie. Lo último, pero no menos importante, es que los licántropos actuales no descienden del Adán – nos dijo Azariel -. Treinta años después de la muerte de Licoy, se expresaron dos almas al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes partes del mundo. Uno de ellos es ahora el Supremo Lunar. Ambos dejaron descendencia antes de morir. De hecho, se enfrentaron a muerte. El Supremo perdió, pero el otro quedó tal malherido que solo la muerte lo consolaba.

- Así nacieron las dos razas – retomó Acalia luego de una corta pausa de un minuto -. Al principio eran amigas, principalmente por Alianzas. Primero la de Licoy con la compañera de Kenneth, pero esa fue la más corta. Luego vino la de Luvbar, el licántropo que no se convirtió en el Supremo, con Ytris, la vampiresa líder del mayor clan de vampiros, algo así como los primeros Vulturi. La verdad, solo se encargaban de que no acabaran con los humanos. Pero bueno, el punto es que esa fue la Segunda Alianza. Duró alrededor de quinientos años, hasta que un vampiro mordió por error a la compañera de Luvbar. Ella murió. El Clan Lunar clamó por venganza, era muy querida entre la comunidad. El vampiro fue atacado a espaldas de Luvbar, y los vampiros creyeron que el ataque había sido dirigido por las altas esferas lobunas. Al final, Ytris declaró la guerra. Se calmaron al cabo de quinientos años más, cuando Luvbar logró pasar las barreras de la defensa de Ytris y hablar con ella. Quedaron en paz, ya que se supo que fue independiente de la autoridad, pero la herida quedó ahí. Vampiros y licántropos quedaron resentidos entre ellos, ya que en enfrentamientos morían compañeros, amigos y parejas. El conflicto fue irreconciliable. Lynnys, el otro segundo licántropo, fue el que comandó el ataque al vampiro. Luvbar se enfrentó a él por el honor manchado del Clan, y murieron ambos.

- Esos son los comienzos de los vampiros y licántropos, y también de la enemistad entre ambos – finalizó Azariel.

Nos dejaron procesarlo todo. Mientras tanto, parecía que llevaban una conversación mental. Hacían gestos, fruncían el ceño, ponían muecas, sonreían de diferentes maneras, negaban o asentía con la cabeza… duró una media hora.

Estiraron las piernas, levantándose de las nubes semitransparentes y apoyando los pies en el suelo. Se miraron, asintieron suspirando y nos miraron.

- Quisiéramos quedarnos, pero nuestros hermanos necesitan ayuda – habló Acalia.

- No se vayan – dijeron Edward y Tanya al mismo tiempo en tono suplicante.

Los dos Arcángeles se dieron la vuelta y los guiaron al bosque. Esme negó con la cabeza cuando los intentamos seguir. Al parecer, estar unida a la mente de Acalia por ese tiempo le trajo más consecuencias que un escudo mental impenetrable…

Edward POV

- Sabes que no quiero irme – me decía Bella, sentada a mi lado en la copa de un árbol. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo apoyé mi mejilla en su cabello. La abracé.

- Quisiera que en verdad hubiéramos sido normales – murmuré aspirando el aroma a fresias de su cabello caoba. Ya no lo tenía corto, como cuando se fue la primera vez. Ahora lo llevaba tan largo como antes.

- Ojala hubiese sido así – asintió y luego suspiró -. Pero sabes que no depende de mí. Nunca lo ha hecho. Desde antes que la nada fuera algo, yo ya era lo que soy ahora – la abracé con más fuerza.

- ¿Volverás? – pregunté con voz ahogada.

- Quizás no esté aquí físicamente – se apartó de mí y me sonrió, pero estaba tan adolorido que no causó el mismo efecto en mí que antes – pero siempre estaré contigo en espíritu. ¿Sabes? Una vez un ser inmortal sufre algún cambio, es eterno.

- Aunque no lo fuera, no podría olvidarte ni dejar de amarte – contesté mirándola a los ojos. Levantó la mano y acarició con ella mi mejilla. Apoyé mi rostro contra su palma sin dejar de mirarla.

- Lo sé. Yo podría dejar de hacerlo si quisiera, pero no quiero… Nunca, en mis… bah, para qué te digo un número… jamás en mi existencia me había sentido así. ¿Para qué desechar esto? No lo vale – negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía -. Para los que son como yo, amar está prohibido. Sobretodo para mí. No se supone que ame a uno de los hijos de mi creación más que a otro… es ilógico. Imagínate a Carlisle con preferencia sobre uno de ustedes. O a Esme. No funciona.

- ¿Te gusta llevar la contraria? – pregunté, recordando que tanto Acalia como Bella parecían tener esa afición.

- No, esa es Antígona. La verdad, solo… pasó. No se le puede dar lógica a nada de esto. Podría decirte que te amo por tu mirada, por tus palabras, por tu personalidad, por tus gustos, por tus gestos, o incluso por ser tú, pero ninguna es una razón válida para amar u odiar. Solo se da.

- Por tu forma de ser, por tus ojos que me hechizan cada vez que se cruzan con los míos, con tu inagotable energía, la chispa que parece no agotarse en tu interior, por importarte un bledo que mi raza fuera enemiga de tu familia humana, por ser una niña y una adulta a la vez, por no dejarme caer, por hacerme feliz… Tampoco son razones válidas para mí – le susurré. Llevé mi mano a su rostro y aparté un mechón de cabello, depositándolo detrás de la oreja -. Tu aroma inigualable, tu cabello, tu piel, tus manos… no puedo decirte por qué te amo. Solo lo hago.

- ¿Ves lo que digo? – se rió.

- Por tu risa – enumeré. Ella sonrió aún más.

- Por ser simplemente el indicado para mí – contestó, antes de unir sus labios a los míos con tanto sentimiento…

Tanya POV

- No es cosa mía eso de irme – dijo Greg, abrazándome por la cintura mientras mirábamos el cielo sentados al borde de un acantilado.

- Lo sé, pero quisiera que no tuvieras que hacerlo – dije jugueteando con sus dedos. Puso su mano en mi barbilla y me levantó gentilmente el rostro. Me topé con esos dos ojos chocolate que me habían enamorado. Sonrió.

- Prometo que no será por mucho – dijo en voz baja.

- No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir – contesté, volviendo a mirar al horizonte.

- No lo hago. La eternidad es mucho tiempo, Tani, e incluso cuatro mil años son una pequeñez comparados con lo que nos espera después – replicó.

- No me alientes – espeté.

- Oh, vamos, no te enojes. Solo bromeaba – se defendió -. Ni de broma paso más de cinco años lejos de ti. Te esperé por mucho tiempo, Tani, como para ahora dejarte ir.

- Sin embargo, lo harás – murmuré, olvidando mi enojo.

- No es mi voluntad estar lejos de mi razón de existir – declaró -. Solo el tonto se aparta de su amor, e incluso el tonto sabe que comete un error. Lo que siento por ti es mayor que simple amor, Tanya, porque el amor no es tan poderoso. Y no me alejo de ti por nada, lo hago solo porque así, al ayudar a mis hermanos, nos aseguro un mejor futuro. Amor mío, nada es al azar, todo tiene un porqué. Salvo mis razones para amarte. Puedo decirte que amo tu voz, tu cabello, tus ojos, que hayas renunciado a la sangre humana a pesar del sacrificio que representa para los de tu clase. Puedo decir que amo tu risa, tu llanto, tus gritos, tus susurros. Puedo gritarle al mundo que amo tu forma de ser, tus miradas, tus muecas, tus sonrisas. Podría escribir en el cielo que amo lo que fuiste, eres y serás. Puedo enfrentarme a mi destino declamando con cinco mil poemas que te amo por ser Tanya Denali. Puedo gritarle a los Supremos que te amo porque eres quien me hace feliz, quien me hizo desear, por primera vez, ser solamente Gregory Sullivan. Tal vez, que podría morir mil veces solo para ver esa sonrisa grabada a fuego en tu rostro. La sincera, no la fingida que muestras cada vez que no estás completamente feliz – para este entonces, ya lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos me miraban con tal intensidad que quemaban, con un fuego que jamás había visto en los ojos de mi amado -. Me enfrento a lo que soy al amarte. Me enfrento a los míos por amarte. Me enfrento a mi destino para amarte. Me enfrento a mí mismo, por el simple hecho de amarte. Pero, ¿sabes?, ninguna de esas razones es válida para mi alma. No tengo un porqué, ni un cuándo o un cómo. Puedo intentar darte mil razones, que ninguna será real. Tal vez, solo tal vez… te ame por el simple hecho de amar a la mujer que es la indicada para mí. Porque te amo, Tanya Denali, y eso me hace amarte.

Y antes de dejar que replicara una sola cosa, se inclinó y me besó… con tanta pasión y amor impreso en ese beso…

E&T POV

Que si fuera normal, me habría desmayado. Porque eso me hace amarte.

** ven lo que les digo? Me puse super-hiper-ultra-mega cursi en este capi, claro que comparado con lo que yo escribo, porque la verdad es que he leido algunas tan jodidamente romanticonas que terminas con una caja de pañuelos gastada a un lado y una a medias al otro. Pero bueno, asi soy yo, gente.**

**Ahm... tu, loca, demente, bitch, la unica loca que ya lo ha leido (si lo estas leyendo ahora), el que ya lo hayas leido no significa que no vayas a comentar. Lo mismo para todas las demas (si hay un chico, que le cambie las letras), comenten!**

**Ayla se despide desde su tierra imaginaria (aun no decide el nombre). Y, bueno, han habido sus pocos problemitas x ahi.**

**Now, I'm leaving. REVIEWS?**


	16. Amen Ra

**ESTE ES UN MENSAJE AUTOMÁTICO ENVIADO DESDE LA TUMBA POR EL FANTASMA DE SU DIFUNTA SERVIDORA AYLA HALE CULLEN (USANDO UN HERMOSO COMPUTADOR NEGRO QUE ENCAJA INCREÍBLEMENTE CON LA DECORACIÓN DEL LUGAR Y COLGÁNDOSE DE QUIÉN SABE DÓNDE PARA USAR EL INTERNET), A QUIEN SUS LECTORS ASESINARON LENTA Y TORTUOSAMENTE USANDO LAS MÁS CONOCIDAS (Y OTRAS NO TANTO) FORMAS DE TORTURA, ASESINATO Y OCULTACIÓN DE PRUEBAS INCRIMINATORIAS EXISTENTES EN TODA LA HISTORIA DE TODOS LOS MILES DE UNIVERSOS TRAS UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR. VALE DECIR QUE LOS ARCÁNGELES ESTABAN ALGO ABURRIDOS POR NO APARECERSE EN TANTO TIEMPO Y EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LA SECUESTRARON ESTABAN EN LAS VEGAS, DIVIRTIÉNDOSE EN LUGAR DE PROTEGERLA, Y NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE SE DESVANECÍAN HASTA QUE LES LLEGÓ LA INVITACIÓN AL FUNERAL DE SU MADRE Y CREADORA.**

**Ayla: ¿No digo yo? Así quieren a su madre montón de desagradecidos...**

**Acalia: Solo cállate.**

**Azariel: Acalia, tranquila, aún queda que desentierren el cadáver y vuelvan a asesinar su fantasma.**

**Ayla: No me ayudas, Alvar.**

**Acalia: ¡Solo yo le digo así! ¿Qué te crees? ¿La dueña del universo?**

**Ayla: De este sí, y de paso la madre de ambos también.**

**Azariel: _(Se escuchan de fondo las peleas de madre y primogénita) _Vale, considerando que esas dos ya se agarraron, es mi deber transmitir los pensamientos de mi santísima y única madre.**

******Ayla: Sí, soy yo **_(Esquiva tomatazos, cuchillos, balas, un montón de ataques armados de parte de lectors y de Acalia, y de paso golpes y ataques del alma y del pensamiento de parte de esta última)_. ¿Cuánto pasó ya? ¿Un mes? _(esquiva un golpe de Acalia y Azariel murmura un 'no puedo creerlo')_ Ok, creo que esa parte estuvo de más.

**Acalia: ¿No me digas?**

**Ayla: _(Ignora a su desagradecida primogénita en este universo)_ Ahm, veamos... Sí. Verán, ¿recuerdan que les dije que mi pendrive había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? No, no apareció. El punto es que el material que necesitaba para reescribir este capi lo tenía allí, ordenado y todo. Me tomó semanas reencontrar el material y más organizarlo, aunque comencé con eso al día siguiente de subir el anterior a este. Por otro lado, estuve de los nervios por la presión que me empiezan a poner en el cole. No tuve tiempo de nada...**

**Acalia: Pero saliste.**

**Ayla: Cállate _(su primogénita obedece)._ Así estamos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre del cole tuve que salir, dormir, comer (malditas necesidades humanas) y digamos que al final tenía algo así como una o dos horas diarias en lugar de las tres o cuatro habituales. Menos tiempo, más trabajo, y el resultado es aterrador: nada de tiempo para escribir. So, lo mejor que podía hacer era usar todo el tiempo posible para escribir.**

**Azariel: También estuviste algo mal un par de días...**

**Ayla: Sí, bueno, eso también...**

**Acalia: ¿Y para qué la ayudas tú? ¡Traidor! ¿Qué te prometió?**

**Azariel: Conocer el mundo en que vive.**

**Acalia: ¡Estúpido! _(se lanza sobre su hermano y comienzan a pelear. Bueno, más bien ella ataca y él se defiende...)_**

**Ayla: Este... ¡Ay, ya! _(risa nerviosa) _El disclaimer y la advertencia les van en la nota adjunta. Nos vemos! _(va e intenta ayudar a sus dos mayores hijos)_**

**Advertencia: lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir. Este fic puede ser ofensivo porque muchas veces descalifica a las religiones existentes y las trata de supersticiones y charlatanerías. Si eres sensible al respecto, obvia los comentarios porque no expresan mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este mundo paralelo que me he inventado. Y si no puedes ignorarlo, vete a freír monos a la otra punta del mundo (no es la idea decir un lugar específico, porque podrías vivir cerca y no es la idea, aunque se suele decir al África).**

**Disclaimer: You know, me pertenecen un buen número de personajes pero hay que mencionar que otros varios son de una señora que vive en EEUU (supongo) y ni de broma escribiría esto porque no fue bendecida por las Musas para hacer esto (lo reservaron para mí, creo que les caigo mal porque ya ven... me mataron porque ellas me retrasaron) y a cambio fue premiada con un best-seller internacional llamado 'Saga Twilight', mucho reconocimiento y un montonazo de dinero que ya quisiera yo tener.**

**Cualquier intento de copia no autorizado (así como publicación en otra página) está totalmente fuera de lugar y será castigado de las maneras más terribles.**

**Por la sádica Jane y su don de tortura, James y su instinto cazador y la wolf-pack con sus six-pack. Con los Vulturi como sirvientes, Alec y su espada justiciera, con la santa compañía de cabecera y la eterna protección de **los Cullen y quileutes** . Por la imprimación de los licántropos, la eternidad de los vampiros y el perfecto control de Carlisle. Amén.**

Acalia POV

Despedida: decir adiós.

Vale, ese era el significado. Algo racional, técnicamente. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos lo sentía tan mal?

Era incluso peor que la primera vez, porque entonces yo tenía la certeza de que estaría bien, que _ambos_ estaríamos bien y en algún momento podría volver a su lado. Ahora, ni eso tenía.

No tenía la certeza de volver a hablar con él, volver a besarlo, a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba… pero, ¡demonios!, estaba mal. Mi naturaleza me lo decía. _Ellos _me lo decían. Les debía obediencia aun contra mi voluntad. Y por eso sabía que mientras ellos estuvieran al mando no podía estar a su lado.

De todos modos, ¿cómo podía estar mal, si se sentía tan bien? ¿Cómo podía estar mal amarlo, si me hacía feliz?

Dirán, hey, alto, eres inmortal. Él también, ¡duh! ¡Inteligente! (Es ahora cuando noto que mi encarnación, Bella Black, ha influido demasiado en mí) Pues, si ambos somos inmortales, el tiempo no nos afectaría…

Hay un detalle, diminuto, que solo los Supremos y yo sabemos. Nosotros _sí podemos morir_. Digo, si no queremos, no nos matan. Pero nos podemos sacrificar. Y los Supremos saben cómo controlarnos. Pueden _obligarnos_ a hacerlo.

Ellos podían acabarnos a los dos si se enterasen (a Tanya y Alvar también, por descontado). No me dolería mi propia muerte, claro que no, ni la de mi hermano. Seríamos inmediatamente reemplazados. No con la misma fuerza, pero sí los mismos elementos. El problema estaba en Edward y Tanya. Y pienso en una frase que aparecía en un libro que leí en esta encarnación… Algo de Orgullo y Prejuicio, creo que se llamaba. Los recuerdos humanos menos importantes se desvanecen rápidamente, pero recuerdo que la protagonista decía algo de que si esa persona especial estuviera viva, daba exactamente igual qué le pasaba al resto del mundo, y si moría el mundo ya nada tendría sentido.

Mientras los Supremos existieran, ellos corrían peligro por el simple hecho de haber estado con nosotros.

Mis hermanos no saben que nos pueden destruir. Ellos creen que somos totalmente invencibles. Prefiero que vivan en la ignorancia. Igual ellos me hicieron caso cuando yo les dije que debíamos someternos. Todos ellos me obedecen ciegamente en cuanto no tenga que ver con aliarse a su Némesis.

Azariel lo sospecha, sabe que algo no encaja. Sabe que yo no me someto a nadie. No lo hice hasta que hace unos nueve mil años terminó la guerra contra los Supremos. El escrito del aprendiz significaría el fin de uno u otro bando. La gente lo rechazó. Nos rechazó. A los verdaderos Autores de la Gran Creación. La guerra duró miles de años, y teníamos las de ganar. Ese escrito fue nuestro fin. Le dio poder a los Supremos, el suficiente para vencernos basados en nuestras diferencias. Me obligó a ser sumisa bajo los cinco usurpadores de mi trono.

Volviendo al punto, Azariel es el más cercano a mí, nuestro vínculo es más fuerte que el de cualquiera de las parejas. Al igual que con Aurora. Nuestro vínculo es apenas una ínfima parte menor que la que tengo con Azariel. Quizás tenga que ver con que las dos representamos un comienzo. Nosotras somos iguales en cierto punto, pero de todos modos yo soy su opuesto. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque ella es sólo inicio y renovación, y yo también expreso el fin. Pero ella no se me opone. Nadie lo hace.

Azariel vuela a mi lado, convertidos ambos en águilas. Me mira preocupado, lo veo en sus ojos. _Mis _ojos. Sabe que no me siento bien. Y yo lo veo en sus ojos. Él tampoco está bien. Sé de qué habló con Tanya. Y él sabe de qué hablé con Edward.

Ambos sabemos que esto no está bien. Nos hemos enamorado de las criaturas que menos debíamos. De nuestros objetivos. Pero no nos importa. Se siente bien. Es como si desde el principio hubiéramos estado hechos para ellos, y ellos hubieran nacido con el único propósito de encontrarnos y enamorarse hasta la médula de nosotros.

- Te noto preocupada – pensó.

- Quizás es porque lo estoy – le contesté.

- No tienes un buen presentimiento de esto, ¿a que no?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

- No lo sé – me sigue la broma -. Tal vez… te conozco demasiado, Zaida – solo él me dice así. Los demás se limitan a Alfa o Acalia. Al igual que yo le digo Alvar. Son los nombres que nos tenemos reservados entre nosotros.

- No lo sé, Alvar. Algo no saldrá bien. Lo presiento.

- Yo igual. Siento lo mismo que tú. Esto no dará nada bueno para nosotros. Como unidad, no como grupos. Ya fue mucho tiempo pensando como diferentes seres. Ahora te entiendo. Es una estupidez lo que hacemos. Nuestras peleas fueron el incentivo para que los Betas anhelaran el poder.

- Aurora también lo sabe. Abdón confía en mí. Todos lo hacen, pero solo ellos dos, y ahora tú también, me dan la razón.

- Siento no haberte escuchado antes, hermana.

- Creí que alguno de ustedes me apoyaría, como siempre Herodes y tú se llevan la contraria… que al menos uno estaría a mi lado.

- Lo lamento. Creo que le echaba la culpa de todo a Herodes, incluso sabiendo muchas veces que yo tenía la responsabilidad.

- Al fin haces honor a tu nombre – a lo lejos vislumbré las costas de Portugal. Faltaba poco.

- Es raro, ¿sabes? Me comporté durante milenios como un niño, sabiendo que yo represento justamente lo contrario. A Herodes se le disculpa, él es alegría, creatividad. El espíritu infantil encarnado. Pero yo… - negó con la cabeza, incrédulo – Se supone que soy maduro, maldición. Me rebajé a su nivel.

- Ahí está Abdón – dije cambiando el tema. Sabía que a mi hermano le costaba echarse las culpas. En la rama más alta de un solitario árbol, había un halcón blanco de ojos azules.

- Al fin llegan. ¿No les llegaron los mensajes hace horas?

- No podíamos dejar pendientes algunos temas, Abdón – dijo Azariel. Él lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no me insultas? Lo adoras.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo?

- No, no – se apresuró en contestar -. Solo me pareció raro. Mejor olvídalo.

- ¿Quién se activó ya? – pregunté. Inmediatamente se volvió serio.

- Aiko, viene en camino. Mató a unos noventa, calcula ella. Mark también viene, se encargó de unos veinte. Leonel también se activó, pero aún no despierta, así que no sabemos cuántos. Ronaldo está cerca. José acaba de despegar, se encargó de al menos quince.

- Así que toda América está lista, salvo Brasil. Japón ya está limpia, al igual que Rusia – resumí la información que me había dado. Él asintió. Nos juntamos en la rama y Abdón continuó. Siempre le hacía honor a su nombre. La mano derecha. Lealtad y apoyo incondicional. Muy menospreciado, pero quizás uno de los más valiosos dones que encarnamos.

- Jorge también se activó, pero al otro lado de España. Viene de camino, creo que llega en un par de minutos. Marie también, en Francia.

- España, Portugal, Francia y Suiza, ¿no? – asintió.

- Todos los africanos, los de medio oriente, Asia mayor y menor… si te resumo todo, solo faltan por activarse Paolo y… olvídalo. Ronaldo acaba de activarse.

- Ya lo sentí. ¿Cuál es el punto de encuentro?

- Los Alpes Suizos.

- Entonces, ¿qué carajos estamos haciendo aquí?** (N/A: Me preguntaba lo mismo...)**

- Creí que…

- Creíste bien, pero intenta no retrasar nada a la próxima.

En cinco minutos (creo, la verdad no logro entender la concepción del tiempo que tienen los limitados) nos posamos en las montañas. Yo estaba al centro, con Abdón y Azariel a mis costados. Estábamos en nuestra forma encarnada. No las de Bella, Vlad y Greg. Las primeras. Poco a poco fueron llegando y formando el círculo.

En diez minutos, estábamos todos los ya activados. Bueno, salvo Leonel. Él seguía en Chile. Les explicamos la situación y volamos inmediatamente con Ronaldo. Debía ser una imagen imponente. Íbamos como una flecha, conmigo a la cabeza. A mis costados y un poco atrás, venían Aurora y Azariel. Todos los demás iban por detrás. Un humano o algún animal seguro que se orinarían encima si nos vieran pasar… olvídenlo. Un ratón acaba de morir de un paro cardíaco, y eso que estaba en la entrada de su cueva unos quinientos metros bajo nosotros.

Llegamos pronto, ya que el mar lo cruzamos a la máxima velocidad que podíamos. En medio del Amazonas, junto a un montón de cenizas, encontramos a Ronaldo. O más bien, a Tacio. Volví a mi forma humana, mientras los demás se apoyaban en árboles.

- Vamos, Tacio, arriba – apremié golpeando su mejilla. Parpadeó y enfocó su mirada en mí, confundido al ver a mis espaldas a 16 águilas.

- ¿Acalia?

- En el camino te contamos, debemos ir por Amir – asintió y nos convertimos.

Seguimos camino a Chile, específicamente a un bosque junto al pueblo de Niebla, donde sentía la presencia de Amir. Nos miró mientras se levantaba del árbol en que estaba apoyado y dio un salto, convirtiéndose en águila.

- A juzgar porque solo falta Herodes, vamos a Italia – aventuró. Asentí.

- Vamos, debemos llegar antes de que se active y gaste toda su energía… ¿Abdón?

- Se está resistiendo, pero aguantará unos diez minutos a lo sumo – contestó.

- A máxima velocidad – ordené.

Si alguien hubiera sido capaz de vernos (únicamente un vampiro estaría cerca de lograrlo) hubiera visto solo un borrón tan momentáneo como un parpadeo.

Volterra. El castillo de Volterra. El hogar de los Vulturi, los líderes del mundo vampírico. Nos fusionamos con el aire, aterrizando en Palazzo dei Priori. Bajo el reloj, fusionado al igual que nosotros, estaba Paolo. Se afirmaba con fuerza la cabeza, y alzó la vista cuando volvimos a la forma humana.

- Unión ante todo, hay que apoyarlo – ordené. Todos asintieron, pero Azariel abrió la boca para quejarse -. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Alvar? – la cerró y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que me refería a algún _aporte_ – Perfecto. Saben qué hacer, ¿no?

- Podremos hacerlo, Acalia – dijo Karolek. Le sonreí a mi hermano, la fortaleza encarnada.

Nos pusimos en círculo, dejando a Paolo entre Aurora y Amaru. Tomamos nuestras manos y agachamos la cabeza. El único inactivo del grupo temblaba sentado en el suelo, con sus manos hacia arriba tomadas por las dos a sus lados. Sentí un delicioso calor recorrer mi cuerpo, parecido al del momento de mi activación voluntaria pero más intenso.

- Hemos nacido como uno solo. La separación ha quedado atrás, hermanos – pensé, y ese pensamiento se reprodujo en la mente de todos como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado -. Estamos juntos en esto, debemos apoyarnos como en la Gran Creación.

- Estamos unidos, hermana – pensó Azariel.

- Hasta el fin – pensó Khaled.

- Sin importar las diferencias que nos hacen uno – pensó Abdón -. Nuestra lealtad ha resurgido.

Todos sentimos cuando la energía de Herodes comenzó a debilitarse. Cada uno pasó energía a través de los demás hasta volver a crear la cadena. Ahora solo faltaba reforzarla con nuestras esencias.

- Por el inicio y el fin, la vida y la acogida – comencé, y todos supieron que era el momento.

- Por las aguas cambiantes, la unión, el conocimiento compartido y la mente prudente – siguió Azariel, a mi derecha.

- Por la riqueza, el trabajo, el inicio y la renovación – pensó Aurora.

- Por el fuego, la expresión, la belleza y la satisfacción – pensó dificultosamente Herodes.

- Por la mente, la prudencia, el consejo y la justicia – pensó Amaru.

- Por la nobleza, la magnificencia, el poder y la fama – pensó Amir.

- Por el sacrificio, el desacuerdo, el desconocimiento y la oscuridad – Antígona, haciendo un gran sacrificio, nos apoyó.

- Por la firmeza, la resolución, la melancolía y el silencio – Tacio, con su callado pensamiento.

- Por el tiempo inmortal, el destino, los misterios y el descontrol – Amser, calmada como el tiempo mismo.

- Por la protección, la ayuda, la vigilia y la admiración – Iskinder.

- Por la belleza, el deseo, la satisfacción y el encanto – Armani, cómo no.

- Por la fuerza, la fortaleza, el honor y el valor – Ezra, o Karolek como prefiere que le llamen.

- Por la nobleza, el orgullo, el dominio y la gloria – Earlene, para variar con un tono de superioridad que no puedes soportar a no ser que hayas vivido milenios a su lado.

- Por la paciencia, la inmortalidad, la perseverancia y la eternidad – Khaled, tan similar a Amser y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes.

- Por el amor y el cariño, la lluvia y la bondad – Aiko, a pesar de que a veces no sea como debería.

- Por la justicia, la verdad, la paz y el concilio – Vladik, el único que trató de calmar a los demás fuera de Abdón, Maira y yo.

- Por la mansedumbre, la castidad, la tranquilidad y la fragilidad – Katyenka, una de las que más sufre al ser despreciada por sus Némesis, y a quien su representación impide defenderse.

- Por la muerte, el desconocimiento, la oscuridad y la rebeldía – Adrik, el que alimenta el desacuerdo para goce propio.

- Por el hogar, la maternidad, el calor y la amabilidad – Maira, patrona de la familia.

- Por el trabajo, la lealtad, la administración y la guía – Abdón, el menor de todos, finalizó a mi izquierda.

Una corriente de energía demoledora casi doblega a las más débiles. Por suerte, los fuertes no dudaron en ayudar como hacían hace quince mil años.

- Hemos vuelto, hermanos – pensé satisfecha -. Amen Ra ha vuelto a la vida.

- No más sumisión al tirano – proclamó Adrik.

- Por una vez te doy la razón – pensó Katyenka tímidamente.

- A lo que estamos aquí, si no les molesta.

Todos reaccionaron a mi llamado, y pronto nos transportamos a la sala principal de los Vulturi. Los tres ancianos se levantaron al ver a Herodes, aún en su forma humana.

- ¿Vienen a entregarlo? – preguntó el rubio raro. Lo miramos mal.

- No precisamente – mis hermanos me dejaron la palabra, y avancé un paso manteniendo a los demás a mis espaldas, encargados de revitalizar al Cuarto Mayor.

- ¿Quién eres?

- No ha de importar, vampiro. Deberían importarte mis intenciones – miré alrededor pensativamente -. Lindo lugar, lástima que pronto esté deshabitado.

- ¿Qué diablos…?

- ¡Listos, Acalia! – oí a Iskinder.

Suspiré satisfecha mientras nos elevábamos en el aire. Melodramático, ¿a que no? Un halo de luz nos envolvió, y pudimos ver a Herodes cambiando su forma. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Se miró las manos y la ropa.

- Mh, al menos estoy entero – murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

Volvimos a bajar, formando la Franja de Confianza. Era una formación que habíamos ideado milenios atrás, en que cada uno se ubicaba de acuerdo no a su poder, si no al nivel de confianza que tenía conmigo.

- Vulturi condenados – hablamos a tiempo -. Kenneth ya no los salvará. Están en nuestras manos.

Y eso fue lo último de lo que fui consciente en esa sala de Volterra.

**NO ES UNA BROMA, GENTE, SÍ ESTOY AQUÍ (reviví mientras mi espíritu peleaba con Acalia, debo decirlo...). Ahora, que siga viva o me muera de nuevo es asunto suyo. ¿Son capaces de asesinarme vía Review? Estoy desvariando...**

**¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿O preferirían asesinarme de nuevo? Tal vez... ¡Díganme porfa! Voy a morir de ansiedad... En compensación por la enormonstruosa demora, el otro va entre hoy y mañana.**

**Recuerden que recibo de todo, pero por vía Review...**

**GENTE! Entramos definitivamente en la última parte de la recta final. Quedan dos o tres capis más (aun no me decido si poner dos de ellos juntos o mandarlos por separado, creo que quizás puedan ayudarme en eso...) y el epílogo. QUE ME DA EL SOPONCIO! (?)**

**So, recuerden que comentar es gratis y solo toma un par de minutos.**

**(Ayla es derribada por Acalia, de la que nos venimos a enterar estaba amarrada, y Azariel asoma el pelo)**

**Azariel: eh, bueno, me toca dar la despedida. Madre dice que recuerden comentar, que nunca está de más descargarse de las presiones de la vida mandando al demonio a alguien y más si es de forma que sea NN-NN. También les recuerda que intenten evitar las amenazas de muerte explícitas, que no tiene problema con las disimuladas pero que las literales la ponen de los nervios.**

**Ayla: _(Esquivando a Acalia)_ ¡No te olvides de ese otro punto!**

**Azariel: Ah, sí. Pregunta si les parece una secuela para CE o la deja como está. Dice que si toman la secuela, va para más adelante porque solo la tiene medio planeada mentalmente, aun no la empieza a escribir porque primero quiere saber si va o no. Ah! Y también tiene a mitad la primerísima que comenzó a escribir, y tal vez vaya luego de esta o sino... _(Se acerca Ayla y le dice algo al oído antes de salir huyendo de Acalia)_ Olvídenlo. Dice que cuando pueda va a subir un Poll para ver cuál les va así que atiendan al perfil... Creo que eso es todo.**

**Voz que sale de la nada: Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Nos vemos pronto en otra entrega de 'Arcángel'.**

**PD: No olviden comentar.**


	17. Pseiro el Experimental

**Ya dije ayer: va entre hoy (ayer) y mañana (hoy) y, bueh, fue ahora que lo subo...**

**Ah! Gracias a las cinco que me comentaron (al momento que escribo esto, ese es el numero de gente que ha comentado...) y no me colgaron por la enormonstruosa demora (alguien sabe si existe esa palabra?).**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede ofender a los sensibleros religiosos porque las trata (a las religiones, no confundir) de supersticiones y blabladerías. So, si eres de ese grupo ignora eso porque no es personal, solo la realidad en este universo paralelo que inventé.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente, no soy Meyer. Y reclamo un derecho de autor... La historia es mía y nadie pero nadie de los nadies en todos los jamás de los jamases puede publicar o plagiar esto sin pedir un permiso por PM o RR. También les digo que los nombres de los Supremos, el de casi todos los Adanes, los nombres raros que se menciona (el lago, el diamante) si los buscan y no encuentran en ninguna parte son totalmente míos y pienso denunciar los usos sin permiso. Dicho esto, creo que es todo.**

**Lean al final, aclaro cuáles nombres son míos y están con derechos de autor según FF.**

**Ah, última cosa.**

_*Flashback*_

**_*Voz rarita salida de la nada*_**

**Nada más que decir. Aquí les va!**

3ºpPOV – En algún lugar del universo

- ¡Maldición! – espetó un hombre dando vueltas cual fiera enjaulada.

- Has de estar tranquilo, Ynnus – dijo calmadamente otro, mirando en una fuente a veinte rubios asesinando a un montón de seres de capa negra.

- ¡No quiero estarlo, Vethos! – gruñó Ynnus - ¡Mira lo que están haciendo!

- Tú mismo presidiste la orden de acabar con los Hijos de la Noche, y no protestaste – replicó tranquilo.

- A ti no te afecta porque no es tu raza la que está en problemas.

- ¿Y la inquisición? ¿La quema de brujas? Estúpido, los Conductores casi caen ese tiempo.

- Los humanos son unos incompetentes, era obvio que no lo lograrían y los tuyos estarían a salvo. También hay que decirlo, los míos no son precisamente los mayores destructores… pero cuando se les ocurrió que esos veinte acabaran con mi raza nos condenaron eternamente – gruñó paseándose las manos por el cabello color ébano.

- Ynnus, Vethos, dejen sus discusiones – habló otro cuando Vethos abrió la boca para replicar.

- Lynnys – saludaron secamente al más poderoso de los Supremos. El Supremo Lunar.

- ¿Han visto a Pseiro? – preguntó Lynnys. Los dos negaron. El Supremo Alquímico casi nunca se dejaba ver, obsesionado como estaba con sus fórmulas.

- Khyro preguntó por ti – avisó Vethos apartando por primera vez la mirada de la fuente -. Parece preocupado por los pocos fantasmas que han nacido el último siglo.

- La energía fantasmal se debilita – informó otro hombre entrando al salón -. Es cada vez menor, y no he podido corregirlo.

- ¿En eso llevas todo este tiempo, Pseiro? – preguntó Lynnys.

- Aparte de cargar la energía de los veinte, sí. ¿Cómo van?

- Acaban de activarse juntos en el salón principal de los Vulturi – dijo Vethos sin contener el reproche-. Eso no estaba previsto. Se supone que Herodes se activaría solo, sin nada de ayuda, y su energía se gastaría tanto que estaría inmovilizado por décadas. ¿Algo que decir?

- No fue por mi causa – dijo calmado acercándose a la fuente -. Mi tarea era cargarlos con energía durante 218 meses para obligarlos a explotar con su energía dirigida a los Hijos de la Noche. Luego van y me dicen que tengo que sobrecargarlos lo suficiente para que estallen los 17 restantes al mismo tiempo, de modo que los otros no puedan ayudarlos y queden incapacitados como grupo al perder a 17 de 20 miembros durante años. Como ven, no tuve nada que ver.

- ¡Era al mismo tiempo, te lo dije! – estalló Lynnys. El otro lo miró serenamente. El Alquimista nunca se alteraba, y eso ponía de los nervios a sus compañeros.

- Nada es al mismo tiempo, Lynnys, y sé que lo sabes. Lo más que pude hacer era redirigir energía dedicada a otras cosas para que se activaran lo más seguido posible – miró un momento el disco que colgaba de su cuello, que estaba dividido en 20 secciones de diferentes colores -. Según esto, se activaron Abdón, Azariel y Acalia con separaciones de un mes. El siguiente fue dos días después de Acalia, que fue lo que tardó en redirigirse la suficiente energía para que pasara. Luego se activaron en un patrón cada cinco minutos. Terminaron de activarse y se reunieron en Italia, donde Herodes, que debería haber sido el décimo noveno en activarse según la carga energética, llevaba alrededor de quince minutos aguantando. Les dio margen de reunirse todos y traspasarle energía.

- ¿Qué tan débiles quedarán? – preguntó Ynnus, olvidando momentáneamente su ira.

- No quedará incapacitado nadie salvo Abdón y Maira, si eso es lo que preguntas. Y solo lo estarán unos veinte minutos. Los demás quedarán algo desanimados, pero Acalia sabrá llevarlos adelante.

- ¿No hay forma de sobrecargarla lo suficiente como para que esté imposibilitada unos cuantos siglos? – preguntó Lynnys.

- Gastarías tanta energía que el universo se desmoronaría y congelaría durante todo el tiempo que demore en recargarse. Ya sabes que es el inicio de todo, y mal que te pese es necesaria – explicó Pseiro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar sin energía? – preguntó con curiosidad Vethos.

- Un par de horas a lo sumo. Un minuto más y estamos fritos, tanto por el innecesario gasto de energía como por el hecho de que todo el universo se paralizaría y derrumbaría. Y para eso no hay cura.

Siguieron charlando así durante otro par de horas. Ninguno se dio cuenta (Khyro había llegado poco después) de que Pseiro intentaba por todos los medios desviar la atención del tema de mayor importancia en el ciclo vital del universo: la energía de Acalia la Inicial.

Tras una meditación de media hora, decidieron el siguiente movimiento. Le declararían la guerra a Amen Ra. Con acabar a Azariel, Aurora, Herodes, Amaru y Amir podrían dominar a Acalia por un par de siglos bajo la amenaza de destruir a los demás.

Ynnys había sugerido que los controlaran a todos menos a Acalia, y dominarla a ella bajo amenaza de obligar a sus hermanos a destruirse entre ellos. Sin embargo, Pseiro le recordó (amablemente) que el gasto de energía en dominar a Azariel, Aurora y Herodes a la vez sería suficiente para que el resto del universo no la tuviera. Así, quedaron limitados a esperar al momento oportuno, controlar a alguno y hacerlo destruir a los de niveles inferiores, y así hasta que quedaran solo Azariel y Acalia.

Una vez determinado eso, Pseiro se retiró a su estancia, donde experimentaba con diversas energías. Él sabía (aunque no quisiera mencionarlo) que los más poderosos tardaban años en renacer, ni digamos de recuperar su cuerpo y luego su fuerza. Dejar fuera a los cinco más poderosos (salvo Acalia) significaría dominar a Amen Ra durante unos mil años solo por el hecho de tener que recuperar lo perdido. Pero guardó silencio.

Incluso cuando Acalia, con ayuda de sus hermanos, había visitado en sueños a un aprendiz de sacerdote del más grande imperio de la época, él había estado arrepentido. Se dio cuenta de que ellos eran no el equilibrio, o expresiones del poder de lo existente, o una poderosa alma expresada al cien. Notó que ellos _eran _el universo. Por eso estuvo tan sorprendido con el nombre que el aprendiz les dio. Amen Ra, la personificación del poder del universo. Sin ellos, nada existía. Por eso ellos habían estado antes de todo.

Algo que aun investigaba (a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo) era lo que poseían en su interior. Energía se quedaba corto. Poder también. No había una definición para lo que tenían.

Poco después de que su encarnación humana muriera, había sido acogido por Acalia la Inicial en la Morada Suprema. Era el interior de una increíblemente grande estrella. Ahí ella le explicó lo que él era, y le ayudó a aprovechar el potencial de su alma. Ella le había enseñado, en esa tierra fértil y llena de contradicciones, a ser un Alquimista. Ahí conoció a Theiro, el Adán de las almas alquímicas. Juntaron su conocimiento y pronto lograron que sus almas ya no fueran escasas e imposibles de expresarse terrenalmente. Solo costaría un poco. Y copiaron el método para las demás almas, de modo que ninguno fuera único en su especie ni se extinguiera una de ellas.

También, en una investigación poco antes de que Kenneth el Grande fuera asesinado por Licoy el Vengador, logró recolectar partes de los veinte. Usando una piedra de la montaña de Amir el Poderoso, juntó un poco da la energía de cada quien. Pronto Azariel el Prudente le había dado una estancia para investigar a su gusto, ya que Theiro el Transmutador había partido a fundar el plano Alquimista junto a unos cinco o seis de la raza cerrando el pequeño y oscuro lugar en que jugaban con materia y energía. Era la misma estancia en que se encontraba en ese momento.

Pseiro aún recordaba esos días eternos bajo la luz del sol o la lluvia de los valles, descubriendo maravillado infinitas cosas de la Morada Suprema. Los veinte habían estado más que complacidos en otorgarle lo que necesitara para experimentar con las bondades de la Tierra del Equilibrio. Así le habían nombrado Pseiro el Experimental.

Uno de sus mayores logros había sido la creación del lago D'Khali, en que cada quien podía ver lo que quisiera en cualquier parte del universo solo con desearlo. Otro había sido el Diamante de Ytran, que mostraba los niveles y gastos energéticos de cada uno de los Veinte. Él había querido obsequiárselo a Acalia la Inicial, pero ella había insistido en que lo conservara.

Entonces, cuando todo iba bien, Luvbar el Justo y Lynnys el Ofensivo habían sido acogidos en la Morada Suprema. Luvbar había demostrado ser un justo defensor de los que lo merecían, como Licoy, y así agradó inmediatamente a los Veinte. Lynnys, por otro lado, había mostrado inmediatamente su actitud ambiciosa, vengativa y sedienta de guerras. Era tan extremo que ni a los Arcángeles de los respectivos elementos había agradado.

El rencor el Lynnys fue creciendo, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, había tomado el control del plano de los Hijos de la Luna. Licoy y Luvbar fueron desterrados. Y Lynnys amenazaba con dominar a los demás planos. Pronto tenía aliados a los Betas de los planos vampírico, fantasmal y conductor.

Pseiro, aislado de su plano como estaba, no supo de nada hasta que Lynnys le visitó en su estancia, acompañado de los otros Betas. Prometió conocimiento, y el Beta Alquimista cayó a sus pies. Prometió sabiduría ilimitada, y tuvo de su lado a Pseiro el Experimental.

Lo primero que hizo dudar al Beta fue la expresión de decepción de Theiro cuando se tomó el control del plano Alquimista en nombre de Lynnys el Ofensivo. Lo siguiente, el rechazo de los Veinte. Pero ya no podía evitarlo. Y estalló la guerra.

Pronto Pseiro fue menospreciado por los demás Betas, a pesar de que también fue 'honrado' (nótese el sarcasmo) con el título de Supremo Alquimista. Él no quería ese título. Quería paz. Quería a sus amigos de vuelta. Pero ya era tarde. Para cuando Pseiro se dio cuenta, la Morada Suprema había sido violada. Sus habitantes, desterrados. Sus tesoros, saqueados. Sus reliquias, profanadas.

El lago D'Khali había sido usado para vigilar a Adanes y Arcángeles, un uso controlador que su creador jamás había concebido. El Diamante de Ytran había sido obligado por Lynnys, y ya tenía bajo su control a los Veinte.

Acalia la Inicial hizo un último esfuerzo. Se coló en los sueños de una persona elegida y le permitió ver visiones del futuro. Terminó con una advertencia de quién era y de que lo que pasaría era real. El aprendiz, llamado luego Aarón el Advenidero, lo creyó inmediatamente y comenzó a escribir. Ella siguió colándose y un año después de que lo visitara por primera vez Aarón ya tenía un libro completo hablando sobre Amen Ra. Ella, en una última visita, le avisó de que si él lo publicaba moriría a manos de los desleales. Él lo ignoró y lo publicó tras hacer una copia y esconderla bajo una piedra del templo en que vivía. Días más tarde, Acalia la Inicial acogía a Aarón el Advenidero en el plano mortal-quileute, único que no había caído en las manos de los Betas.

Pseiro se concentró en sus fórmulas. Esa era otra de las cosas por las que se arrepentía profundamente de su decisión. No había querido verlo hasta que, después de haberse tomado el plano Alquimista en nombre de Lynnys, fue relegado a un cargo de poca monta como el que investigaría y proveería de información científica a los demás Betas. Lo usaban. Cuando daba buenos informes, le sonreían falsamente y lo mandaban a seguir con sus experimentos. Cuando estaban enojados o su informe no les gustaba, lo enviaban de vuelta a su estancia con un seco 'lo puedes hacer mejor, Pseiro. Hazlo' y no le hacían caso hasta que mostraba un informe satisfactorio.

Suspiró profundamente y se apoyó en la mesa que estaba usando. Agachó la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos negros usualmente bien peinados le taparan el rostro. Una solitaria lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo. El derecho ya no podía llorar desde que Theiro lo había rechazado con una flecha de electrones la primera vez que fue al plano mortal-quileute ya empezada la guerra y siendo éste el único libre, aunque influenciado y amenazado por los cuatro Betas que sí tenían interés en ello: el vampiro Ynnus, el conductor Vethos, el fantasma Khyro y el licántropo Lynnys. El ojo se le había curado y lo tenía en perfecto estado, salvo el detalle de que había perdido las lágrimas.

Qué tiempos aquellos en que su única preocupación era que Theiro no notara los elementos faltantes en el laboratorio. Qué parecidos a sueño consideraba los tiempos en que veía cada momento a Acalia, Theiro, Azariel y los demás y éstos le saludaban con una franca sonrisa. Cómo extrañaba los tiempos en que nadie le cobraba cuentas de sus actos ni se le exigía nada más que el hecho de que fuera él mismo.

Inspiró profundamente antes de limpiarse el ojo izquierdo, evitando la caída de la cuarta lágrima.

_Flashback – Tiempo indeterminado_

_- Procura que los niveles de energía no lleguen a rojo – le dijo Acalia mientras chasqueaba los dedos sobre el disco posado sobre la Roca D'Khali, junto al lago del mismo nombre-. Cuando estén en verde, estamos sobrecargados. Azul, la justa. Negra, peligrosa._

_- ¿Qué pasa si llegan a rojo?_

_- Depende de la energía de quién estemos hablando. Pero todos son riesgosos. Por darte un ejemplo, pequeño curioso, si la energía de Azariel llegase a rojo se perderían el sentido común y la inteligencia y ya todo sería monótono._

_- ¿Theiro sabe de esto?_

_- No. Partió hace un rato, antes de enterarse que lo tenías listo._

_- Acalia…_

_- Dime._

_- ¿Crees que yo sea un buen guardián?_

_- Serás el mejor, Pseiro. Sabrás usarlo como se debe._

_- Otra cosa… ¿qué hago si llega a rojo?_

_- Ve a la Sala del Tiempo, ahí te llegarán las pistas._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dices?_

_- Porque ni siquiera yo lo sé todo, muchacho._

_Fin flashback_

Cuánto se había equivocado. Él no era digno. Había cedido ante una vana promesa de conocimientos, que aún no se le habían entregado. Él era débil, una vergüenza para el resto del universo.

Alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos azules brillaban conteniendo las lágrimas que uno no podía y el otro no quería derramar. Miró el disco y casi le da un infarto (eso, claro, si fuese mortal…). Casi todos estaban en rojo o negro… salvo Acalia, que tenía un azul oscuro, pero eso ya era alarmante en ella.

Corrió a la Sala del Tiempo, conectada a la estancia por un simple pasillo de piedra. Abrió la puerta y una voz le habló en la cabeza.

**_Has cedido, Pseiro. Has sido débil._**

Claro que era débil. Eso no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

**_¿Has intentado remediarlo? No. Esto es tu responsabilidad._**

Mentira. No todo era su culpa. También la tenían Lynnys y los otros.

**_¿Estás seguro?_**

Por supuesto que lo estaba.

**_Te creo, Pseiro el Experimental. Ahora escucha con atención, que de esto depende mucho. Aquello que terminó hace milenios ha vuelto a la vida. Aquello por lo que te arrepientes puede ser enmendado, joven Alquimista. El monstruo que desde tiempos inmemoriales consume al universo ha despertado, y esta vez no bastarán escritos y ataques verbales para aplacarlo. Joven Pseiro, en tus manos dejo la clave de la victoria sobre el monstruo: él dormirá decidiendo el fin a favor de uno de los comensales de su mesa, aquél que sacrifique a su más valioso. Sólo así se calmará, y esta vez para siempre. Estará despierto, joven, hasta que reciba el sacrificio._**

Confusas palabras… y nada podría hacer él.

**_No es cierto y lo sabes._**

Pseiro cerró los ojos fuertemente, y cuando los abrió ya no había duda en ellos, sino una fiera determinación.

Quizás ya no lo aceptarían. Quizás estaría vagando por el universo, desterrado, el resto de la eternidad. Quizás quisieran asesinarlo apenas lo vieran acercarse. Pero él ya no temía. No tenía nada que perder…

Lo había decidido: iría al plano mortal-quileute, y llegaría a cualquier costo frente a los Adanes. Eran justos… escucharían a un Beta arrepentido.

Él mismo no consideraba 'Supremos' a los Betas que habían tomado el poder. Solo eran eso, Betas ambiciosos que no estaban contentos con sus segundos lugares y habían hecho algo para remediarlo. Sin embargo, los demás no se arrepentían…

Tomó su capa, se la echó sobre los hombros y desapareció. Hora de hacer una visita.

**Yeahhhh! Gustó?**

**Los nombres que me pertenecen son estos:**

**- Pseiro**

**- Ynnus**

**- Lynnys**

**- Vethos**

**- Khyro**

**- D'Khali**

**- Theiro**

**- Licoy (bueno, éste es en realidad una palabra griega pero aquí la usé de nombre)**

**- Ytro**

**- Luvbar**

**Si los ven en otra parte, fíjense en la fecha. Si yo voy antes, quizás sea plagio y les pido que me digan (igual con la historia en general). Si yo voy después, díganme igual. Pero de todos modos aclaro que se me ocurrieron en un momento de ocio y no es copia.**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta, según yo los 'planos' son mundos dentro de estrellas, donde van a parar las almas una vez que el cuerpo muere. Ahora, supuestamente la energía de los Arcángeles está ligada al universo. Es decir, si uno de ellos se debilita entonces lo que represente se va a las pailas hasta que se recupere. Supongo que lo entienden... sino, estoy abierta a preguntas y no pienso crucificarlas porque no entiendan algo.**

**Creo que eso es todo. Si se les quedó un cable suelto y no entendieron algo, pongan sus deditos a escribir y pregunten, que es gratis. Lo mismo para los RR. Alcanzamos los 81! I'm happy**

**__****"Un libro puede ser agradable con muchas imperfecciones y enojosísimo sin un defecto"**

**Oliver Goldsmith**

**PD: A que adivinan porqué puse esta frase...**

**Ayla HC**

**Bye!**


	18. Tambores de Guerra

**Sep, estoy de vuelta. Algo que decir? Nada, salvo que el siguiente será (si mis cálculos no me fallan) el último capítulo. Aunque no se crean que desapareceré, aun queda el Epilogo. Pues, sí, gente, tenemos Ayla para rato. Ahm, supongo que eso es todo...**

**Advertencia: si eres medio fanátic religios, esto puede ofenderte porque, según este universo, todas las religiones son pura basura supersticiosa. Repito por enésima vez que no refleja mi forma de pensar, sino la REALIDAD que mi retorcida mente creó en este fic. So, aclarado eso, lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Disclaimer: todos sabemos quién es la dueña de Twilight y quién es la mentada dueña de lo demás (ejem). No creo necesario repetirlo, pero agrego unos cuantos nombres a la lista que me inventé. Claro, al final los diré (como para agregar algo, no...)**

**Disculpen si hay un error, aunque no es muy tarde estoy frita de sueño y así no pienso bien. Pero, todo sea por mis FF Readers. No jodo, y aquí les va.**

3ªpPOV – Lugar indeterminado

En un gran salón circular, con setos altísimos de 4 metros de alto en lugar de paredes y sin techo, ventanas ni puertas, se encontraban unas cincuenta personas. La mitad estaba apoyada contra el seto, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con el ceño fruncido al centro del salón. El resto estaba también apoyado en el seto con los brazos cruzados mirando al centro, pero su mirada tenía un toque de curiosidad insatisfecha.

Parados al centro destacaban doce figuras, no tanto por estar en medio de todo, sino por la situación. Dos de ellos sujetaban de pie los brazos de un tercero arrodillado, mientras otro de pie le mantenía la cabeza baja. Otros ocho miraban al arrodillado.

Se respiraba la expectación en el aire. Los guardias de la frontera habían avistado a un intruso, que se había defendido con todos los trucos que se le ocurrieron hasta que llegó al salón, de alguna manera logró entrar y se desató una batalla campal. Pronto intervinieron los presentes en el salón y llegaron los restantes, y el intruso cayó. Ahora, tres guardias lo retenían. Habló uno de los del centro, que tenía el cabello y los ojos color ámbar.

- ¿A qué viniste, Pseiro? – a los más nuevos, que no conocían la historia, les sorprendió el tono adolorido del líder. Los demás les explicaron quién era el intruso en rápidos susurros - ¿No te bastó con traicionarnos?

- He venido a hablar contigo, Theiro – dijo en otro sin poder despegar la mirada del suelo por la fuerza que ejercían en su nuca. Escupió un poco de sangre color ámbar y continuó -. Tengo información que podría interesarles.

- ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en ti? – replicó él.

- He venido solo, y me rendí apenas estuve frente a ti aunque podría haber caído antes, o haber seguido en la lucha – dijo dificultosamente -. Por favor, Theiro. Te lo suplico, escúchame. Por los viejos tiempos.

- Váyanse – dijo el otro a los demás tras un momento de vacilación.

- Pero, señor… - habló uno de los que estaban en el seto.

- Quiero que se queden los Adanes y Luvbar. Vete, Keiro.

- Sí, mi señor – murmuró arrodillándose. Le siguieron cuatro más, luego todos se levantaron y salieron atravesando el seto.

De a poco fueron saliendo los demás, hasta que solo quedaron los doce del centro. Theiro los miró y señaló el seto con un movimiento de cabeza. Los guardias asintieron y, después de lanzar una mirada escarlata de advertencia al prisionero se marcharon. Este último se derrumbó en el suelo y se incorporó lentamente, escupiendo sangre.

Una vez estuvo de pie, los otros siete pudieron verlo bien (ya que solo Theiro sabía su aspecto). Se veía joven, no tendría más de veinticinco años al morir su cuerpo mortal. Sus cabellos ébano estaban revueltos y le formaban una melena desordenada pero al mismo tiempo elegante. Sus ojos azules destacaban en el rostro pálido, aunque con algunos cortes. Tenía el labio inferior partido, lo que seguramente era una de las causas de que escupiera sangre momentos antes. Su mirada denotaba un profundo y sincero arrepentimiento.

- Te escucho – dijo Theiro adelantándose un paso.

- Lo que quiero decir es al mismo tiempo imposible de hacerlo. No bastan palabras para demostrar cuán arrepentido estoy, Theiro – se enfrentaron zafiro contra ámbar, en una batalla en que se cuestionaba la sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró un instante más tarde, y los demás Adanes y el Beta Lunar apenas si lo escucharon. El otro Beta presente, el del clan Alquimista, escuchó con total claridad, como si se lo hubiese gritado.

- Promesas vanas de sueños incumplidos – apartó la mirada, avergonzado e incapaz de enfrentarse a ese cálido y firme ámbar, al tiempo que sonreía débilmente -. Prometieron tanto… y cedí. Fui débil, Theiro, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello.

- ¿Cuándo te diste vuelta, eh? ¿Hace un tiempo, cuando decidieron hacer esto en uno de esos estúpidos consejos que tienen ustedes? – el otro negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No… lo juro. Fue cuando comandé el ataque a nuestro plano – los demás se sobresaltaron. Ninguno sabía que quien fuese como un hijo para Theiro el Transmutador había sido el traidor. Pensaron en cualquiera para comandar la avanzada que haría caer a los Alquimistas, jamás en el mismo Beta -. Quise volver… pero cuando logré escabullirme de Lynnys y venir aquí me atacaron. Tú mismo me enterraste una flecha de electrones en el ojo.

- Te creo – dijo firmemente el Adán largos momentos más tarde -. No sé qué te habrá prometido Lynnys, pero parece ser que no tuviste verdadera intención de traicionarnos.

- Gracias… - el Beta se arrodilló y besó los zapatos de piel de su líder – Tenía la esperanza de que confiarías nuevamente en mí… quisiera darles ahora mismo la información, si no les molesta…

- Adelante – habló otro, al que Pseiro reconoció como Luvbar. El primero lo miró asombrado de que su tono no fuese duro y frío, como se espera cuando se acude a la presencia de aquellos a los que has traicionado -. No me molesta, amigo. Sabía que no eras tú en verdad el que nos atacó esa vez. Vi la sombra de la codicia en tus ojos, y supe que no era verdadera tu intención – sonrió y abrazó al que fuera su mejor amigo. Pseiro sonrió y comenzó su relato.

- Verán, estaba en mi estancia, pensando en algunas cosas que no considero prudente mencionar si no es frente a los Veinte…

Azariel POV

Parpadeé al sentir algo golpearme. No que me hubiera dolido, pero bueno… me incorporé. Estaba en un bosque, junto a un montón de cenizas que tenía el mismo tamaño del de Acalia. Ladeé la cabeza.

- Al fin has despertado – escuché su voz. La miré. Estaba inclinada sobre Aurora, intentando despertarle -. Vamos, ayúdame.

En unos instantes estuvimos todos despiertos, salvo Abdón y Maira. Apenas di un paso en su dirección Acalia se interpuso.

- No es el momento – dijo.

Pasó el tiempo, y entonces Maira parpadeó y se incorporó bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Inmediatamente después le siguió el ena… perdón, Abdón. Lo que es la costumbre…

- ¿Cómo se sienten? – preguntó Acalia.

- Confundida – contestó Maira.

- Débil – dijo Abdón en un hilo de voz.

- Tus energías volverán pronto, no te preocupes.

Nos miramos sin saber que hacer, y todos miramos a Acalia. Ella suspiró y rodó los ojos, en un gesto muy humano que había tomado de su encarnación.

- No lo sé – contestó a la pregunta silenciosa que debíamos tener tatuada en la frente.

- Zaida… - me miró - ¿Podremos volver? – seguramente vio la súplica en mis ojos, y vaciló.

- Por el momento, no – respondió tristemente un momento después.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntaron casi todos.

- De un tema que no les concierne en absoluto – contestó mi hermana.

En silencio nos incorporamos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Acalia, recolectamos las cenizas y las enterramos en diferentes agujeros repartidos en el pequeño claro. Al terminar, asintió satisfecha. Ordenó volver a América, y buscar un lugar para establecernos un momento. Pronto aterrizábamos en medio de un bosque canadiense.

Dos amaneceres después, cuando el sol estaba asomándose tímidamente en el horizonte, un chasquido nos hizo correr a la cueva donde estábamos esperando al momento adecuado para lo que fuera que quisiera hacer la mayor de nosotros. Entramos y casi nos caemos del susto. Ahí, con una expresión cansada y atemorizada pero triunfante a la vez, estaba Pseiro. Nos tensamos, y Acalia levantó la mano para detenernos.

_- Haya paz, hermanos_ – pensó. Luego se dirigió al Supremo -. ¿Qué quieres?

- No vengo solo – dijo él felizmente. Y a su lado aparecieron ocho personas más.

Reconocí a Valador, el Adán de los Magos. También estaba Kenneth, de los Vampiros, entre el Fantasma Jebho y el humano Yyest. Al otro lado estaban el Adán Licántropo Licoy en medio de Luvbar, el Beta de su raza, y el Adán quileute, Taha Aki. En frente, y junto a Pseiro, estaba Theiro.

Nos explicaron cómo la traición de Pseiro había sido estimulada por una codicia involuntaria (palabras de Theiro) y del arrepentimiento que había acosado al Alquimista desde hacía siglos. Vladik nos confirmó mentalmente que todo lo dicho era cierto.

Acalia no prestaba atención a la conversación. Al igual que Amser, miraba fijamente al exterior, donde el sol ya estaba en lo alto asomándose tímidamente entre las nubes. Parecía que hablaban mentalmente, pues de vez en cuando se miraban y hacían muecas o cosas así. No intenté averiguarlo porque ya sabía de sobra que nadie se metía con la mente de Acalia.

Para cuando terminaron de contarnos todo, Acalia miró al Beta arrepentido como con rabia.

- ¿Nos harías el favor, Pseiro, de contarlo TODO? – él agachó la mirada.

- Ya lo dije, Acalia – murmuró.

- No lo hiciste – negó acercándose a él -. Cuenta también lo que hablaron con los demás estúpidos Supremos y lo de la Sala del Tiempo.

- Lynnys quiere declararles la guerra – nos dijo en voz baja -. No sé cuándo, pero lo hará. Ya está decidido…

- ¿Y lo otro? – preguntó ignorando las exclamaciones de los demás.

_- Aquello que terminó hace milenios ha vuelto a la vida. El monstruo que desde tiempos inmemoriales consume al universo ha despertado, y esta vez no bastarán escritos y ataques verbales para aplacarlo. Él dormirá decidiendo el fin a favor de uno de los comensales de su mesa, aquél que sacrifique a su más valioso. Sólo así se calmará, y esta vez para siempre. Estará despierto hasta que reciba el sacrificio – _recitó -. Eso me dijo… lo que sea que me haya hablado.

- Fue Meskhenet, la parte de mí que adora perderse entre las nieblas del futuro – dijo Amser. La miramos asombrados. No sabíamos que ella expresaba también las premoniciones… - No me miren así, a ninguno de ustedes les importó nunca el tiempo por todo ese rollo de la inmortalidad. Ustedes y su maldito ego – bufó.

- Amser, tranquila – susurró Acalia. Volvimos a verla. Ella miraba serenamente al cielo, sentada en una roca, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos entrelazadas -. ¿Cuándo crees que envíen declaración de guerra? – preguntó a Pseiro sin desviar los ojos del cielo.

- A lo sumo en cinco amaneceres terrestres – contestó frunciendo el ceño -. Lynnys es un impaciente, querrá enviarla ahora mismo, pero confío en que los demás lo retrasarán un poco para preparar sus tropas. A todo esto… deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió ella.

- Pues, ellos pretenden enfrentarnos con todas sus fuerzas, deberíamos equilibrar la balanza…

- Ya está equilibrada – lo cortó.

- No es mi intención ofender, pero considero prudente el enfrentarnos en igualdad de condiciones numéricas – dijo humildemente el humano, Yyest, sin alzar la voz para hacerse oír (que era, por lo demás, lo que hacíamos nosotros) -. He visto tácticas de guerra en los de mi raza durante milenios, y he visto que el ingenio suele ganar a la cantidad, pero no por eso el número deja de importar. Lynnys podría aprovecharse si usamos la misma táctica de la Primera Guerra, al priorizar la mente sobre la espada.

- Explícate, por favor – dijo Jebho.

- El ingenio es importante, claro, pero el número también influye. Un ejército muy reducido con una increíble técnica está igualado a un ejército de tamaño y técnica regular. Por ejemplo, 400 contra 5000. Si hay táctica y juego limpio, no duden que los 400 tienen tantas posibilidades de victoria como los 5000.

- Veo por donde vas – asentí -. Lynnys no jugará limpio, por mucha ventaja numérica que tenga.

- Eso pensé yo – concedió el humano -. Me he encargado de registrar todas las técnicas de combate a lo largo de toda la historia, y también he analizado las conductas de los estrategas…

- ¿Incluyendo a Lynnys? – saltó Herodes. Él asintió.

- Por eso les digo esto. Él hará trampas, me parece obvio. Lo ha hecho siempre… ¿no fue así como logró dejarte al borde de la muerte antes de partir, Luvbar? – preguntó al Beta. Él asintió.

- Sigo pensando que no es honesto atacar con más guerreros que ellos – dijo uno de mis hermanos, no supe ver quién, aunque probablemente fuera Vladik por todo eso de la honestidad.

La discusión siguió cada vez más fuerte. Cada quien intentaba imponer sus ideas, y debo admitir que estaba entre ellos. Apenas noté que Acalia no intervenía, y se mantenía pensativa mirando al cielo, tan quieta como una estatua.

Fue solo cuando el sol volvía a alzarse cuando la más poderosa de todos los elementos de Amen Ra intervino en la discusión. En cuanto suspiró, todos callamos para escucharla. Siempre podías confiar en sus consejos, porque siempre tenía la razón. Además, era increíblemente razonable y no tenía ideas fijas sobre algo.

- Si perdemos, el universo está acabado – expresó en voz baja -. Lynnys lo sabe, todos ellos, pero son lo suficientemente tercos y ególatras como para creer que pueden mantenerlo ellos solos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Valador.

- ¿Lynnys quiere guerra? Guerra tendrá – se levantó y volvió a vernos con un brillo nuevo en los ojos. A lo lejos retumbó un trueno, y casi inmediatamente comenzó a llover, dándole un marco dramático a toda la situación -. No esperaremos de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco nos aprovecharemos de la situación.

- Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿Ventaja numérica o táctica? – pregunté.

- Un poco de ambas – volvió a ver el cielo, cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda con gesto pensativo -. Procuremos superarlos en número, pero no excesivamente, y hemos de crear una buena técnica. Y lo principal es que seremos únicamente voluntarios. No arrastraremos a nadie a esta guerra, y tampoco les mentiremos. Quiero que algunos vayan al plano mortal-quileute. Les dirán la verdad: responderemos fuego con fuego, y es seguro que muchos morirán.

- Acalia… - susurró Pseiro – No pretenderás ir a la guerra, ¿verdad? Eres la más valiosa, no puedes morir…

- Nadie me hará daño, y sé que lo sabes – lo cortó.

- Pero la profecía de Meskhenet…

- Por ser la más valiosa no solo iré a la guerra – volvió a vernos, con sus ojos brillando tan furiosamente que nos era imposible sostenerle la mirada – sino que iré al frente.

- ¡Acalia! – exclamamos todos. Si la profecía era cierta…

- ¿A costa de qué ganaríamos? – mascullé – Tu sacrificio no lo vale. Encontraremos otra forma…

- No, Alvar. Es tiempo de enfrentarlos, no sea que vuelvan sus espadas unas contra otras en lugar de contra el verdadero enemigo mientras éste nos ataca por la espalda como la última vez – rebatió, y un relámpago enmarcó su esbelta figura, acentuando su aspecto decidido -. Sabes que renaceré, y el universo puede vivir sin mí sosteniéndolo un corto tiempo. Si el resultado es librarnos de los Tiranos, por mí vale. ¿Quién me sigue?

Renuentes, aceptamos la voluntad de nuestra líder. Sin embargo, era evidente que nadie dejaría que la profecía se hiciera realidad…

**Seh, bueno, esto salió... ¿Vieron cuantos RR llevamos? ¡89! OMG, nunca pensé que una historia mía llegaría a ese número... ¿Es mucho pedir que con el epílogo alcancemos los 100? Por cierto, gracias a las personas 'anónimas' que comentaron (sí, ya saben quiénes son). **

**Hey! ¿Vieron que le di un papel algo más activo a nuestra raza? Y encima en temas de guerra... Como que nos va, no? Seh, me gustó esa parte... Y también aparece Taha Aki, que ya tods deberían saber quién es.**

**Y eh... qué más? Ah, sí! Los nombres.**

**- Valador**

**- Yyest**

**- Keiro**

**- Jebho**

**Creo que eso es todo... Sí, según mi otro yo no falta nada y según yo tampoco (?) So, I'm leaving.**

**BYE!**

**AYLA HC**

**PD: Como que el 'AYLA HC' se me hizo firma... ¿Reviews?**


	19. Supremos vs Amen Ra

**Ok, I'm here. ¿Algo que decir? Nah, solo que supuestamente este era el último capi y a la otra venía el epílogo, pero si lo hacía así me daba un epílogo de cuatrochorrocientas mil páginas, y no quería eso, además de que quedaban los temas muy mezclados y me carga escribir así. So, relax people, que queda Ayla para rato. Por cierto, entre mañana y pasado subo una votación para ver qué historia quieren que suba después de esta. Vale decir, me desapareceré uno o dos meses por recomendación de mi geme, así que es como un tipo trailer para ver que les tinca... Supongo que ya entendieron y yo aquí dando jugo.**

**Advertencia: no leer si eres super fanático religioso o si te tomas muy en serio el tema, porque nada de lo dicho aquí expresa mi forma de pensar... es, más bien, la realidad de mi universo. Quedas advertid**

**Disclaimer: ya sabemos de memoria a quién pertenece qué cosa. Por si las moscas, dos nombres nuevos.**

**- Yvard**

**- Leyron**

**Ya saben qué onda con esos, y si no deberían recordarlo.**

**Vale, ahora sí.**

3ªpPOV – Plano mortal-quileute

Varios borrones blancos recorrían cada rincón del atestado Plano Libre, como era conocido entre su gente, anunciando a viva voz las nuevas.

- ¡Reunión! ¡Reunión de urgencia en el lago! ¡Todos asistid, reunión de urgencia! – gritaban corriendo entre multitudes y selvas, desiertos y valles.

- ¿Sabes qué pasa, Ytris? – preguntó un hombre moreno a una mujer pálida, él sentado en el suelo y ella en una piedra. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No dicen nada, Leyron – contestó levantándose y comenzando a correr. Él la siguió -. Deben haber sido advertidos de bloquear sus mentes.

- ¿Por quién? ¿Lynnys? – inquirió el licántropo receloso.

- No, estos guardias son absolutamente leales. Mira que Yvard, el de allá – señaló a un borrón que comenzaba a escalar una montaña para avisar a sus habitantes (todos humanos, por cierto) – murió luchando junto a Luvbar contra Lynnys. Lo mismo con todos los demás. De hecho, Yvard es el de mayor confianza de Luvbar, y Licoy también le tiene estima, a pesar de que es un vampiro como yo.

Leyron asintió comprendiendo, aunque su desconfianza no disminuía. Tampoco que pudiéramos culparlo, él había apoyado a Lynnys en el ataque contra el vampiro asesino de la esposa de Luvbar. Había confiado en él y muerto luchando a su lado, y vio cómo el poder que obtuvo al morir se le subió a la cabeza hasta hacerse un tirano. Él conocía casi de primera mano lo que podía causar el respeto otorgado por el poder. Fue el primero en huir hacia el Plano Vigésimo a avisar que el Lunar había caído bajo las fuerzas de Lynnys, aprovechando la ausencia de Luvbar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, notaron que casi todos los habitantes del plano estaban reunidos ya en torno al lago. Nadie estaba en el centro, donde habitualmente se paraba el hablante. Todos charlaban en voz baja y con las cabezas unidas, manteniendo el secreto de sus propias suposiciones. Los dejaron pasar inmediatamente a la orilla. Después de todo, Leyron era muy apreciado por los jefes lunares e Ytris una líder entre los nocturnos.

Pasó un tiempo (alrededor de media hora) antes de que la superficie del lago se agitara. Todos callaron inmediatamente y miraron expectantes. De las aguas emergieron siete figuras, y todos los reconocieron. Iba Azariel en medio, flanqueado por Aurora a su derecha y Herodes a su izquierda. Al costado de Aurora estaban Luvbar y Jebho, y al otro lado de Herodes Yyest y Taha Aki. Increíblemente, todos estaban serios.

- Estoy seguro que se preguntarán que me ha traído aquí, al igual que a mis hermanos, siendo que estábamos de misión y supuestamente no volveríamos hasta un tiempo – habló Azariel, y sus ojos azules centellearon de energía y anticipación. Algunos de los más ancianos reconocieron esa mirada, era la que solía llevar cuando comenzó la Primera Guerra.

- Lynnys y los Supremos nos declararán la guerra – habló entonces Herodes, en un tono más vital que el de su hermano pero, extrañamente, con la misma energía -. Les plantaremos cara, como no nos atrevimos a hacer en tantos milenios.

- ¡Eso! – saltó un hombre pálido - ¡Ya era hora! ¡Contad con mi espada en la lucha, mi señor! – él y unos setenta hombres igual de pálidos se adelantaron y arrodillaron.

- Yvard, no seas impertinente – le reprendió Ytris.

- La impetuosidad de la juventud de su alma le guía, señora – habló Taha Aki calmadamente -. Ser impetuoso no es un defecto, mas tampoco una virtud.

- Visto que el joven Yvard se nos ha adelantado – dijo divertido Jebho – supongo que se dan por enterados. Hemos de advertirles, claro, que es seguro que muchos morirán.

- Ya estamos muertos, señor – intervino una chica con una mueca burlona en su cara.

- Por favor, Leila, hablamos en serio – suspiró el fantasma -. Me refiero a que sus almas podrían ser destruidas, y para eso ni Acalia la Inicial tiene cura.

Muchos se estremecieron ante las palabras mortalmente serias del Adán, sin embargo, fueron más los que se adelantaron decididos, arrodillándose. Leyron miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido. Había algo que olía mal, y no era un vampiro… claro que no. Aquí había gato encerrado, se dijo. Algo no les estaban diciendo. Avanzó junto a Ytris, y todos enmudecieron. Se arrodillaron al mismo tiempo.

- He muerto ya por proteger lo que considero correcto, señor – se dirigió Leyron a su Beta – y ahora volveré a hacerlo. Contad con mi espada en la lucha, esta vez de vuestro lado.

- Mi clan ha sido sacrificado esta vez, señores – se dirigió Ytris a los siete – pero eso no significa que no lucharemos. Nuestros cuerpos han sido destruidos, pero nuestras almas mantienen la fuerza álgida de nuestra… vitalidad. La usaremos en guerra una vez más.

Así, poco a poco cada clan se fue arrodillando, listo para luchar. Salvo algunos cuantos humanos, que permanecían de pie, todos juntos, mirando apenados todo el desarrollo de la situación. Además de algunos niños, ancianos y mujeres, también destacaba ese pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres de paz, que no soportaban ver cómo se hablaba tan tranquilamente de matar.

Un niño rubio tiró de la manga de uno de los hombres, que estaba vestido de traje que combinaba perfectamente con su piel morena y su cabello oscuro ligeramente canoso. El hombre se agachó a su altura.

- Señor King, ¿por qué hablan de todas esas cosas? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos azules. Los hombres lo miraron entristecidos. Niños como ese, al crecer, habrían cambiado el mundo. Pero el destino quiso otra cosa.

- A veces, pequeño Sam, para la paz es necesaria la guerra – dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza del pequeño británico.

- Martin, no le digas esas cosas – reprendió un hombre -. El niño creerá que es bueno luchar.

- Señor Gandhi, jamás pensaré eso – juró el pequeño.

Así se desarrollaban conversaciones entre los que no irían al frente. Las mujeres consolaban a los niños, los ancianos los hacían reír y la gente de paz les inculcaba que la guerra no era buena, pero que en casos como este, cuando el diálogo no tenía lugar, era totalmente necesaria.

Si hubieras muerto en esos instantes, más o menos, te habrías asombrado de lo visto. Podías ver a grandes guerreros de todas nacionalidades y épocas preparando sus armas o entrenando, a niños correteando de un lado a otro ayudando en lo que podían a los soldados, y a todo tipo de personas haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer. Pero te habría sorprendido más otra cosa.

¿Imaginas ver, frente a frente, a Martin Luther King, Mahatma Gandhi, Mahoma, Juan Bosco, la madre Teresa de Calcuta, Nelson Mandela y otros varios mártires de la paz? Bueno, lo más sorprendente de todo era que ellos no intentaban convencer de dialogar con los Supremos, sino que daban su apoyo moral a cualquier persona alterada o nerviosa que viesen.

Pronto un chasquido hizo a todos volver la cabeza al lago, donde conversaban los Poderosos. Un nuevo rubio había aparecido. Era algo más bajo que los otros, con los mismos ojos azules, el cabello lacio hasta los hombros, la túnica blanca resplandeciente y un porte noble que aunque no fuese muy marcado inspiraba respeto. Casi inmediatamente todos se contestaron quién era: Abdón el Servicial, mano derecha de Acalia la Inicial. Avanzó rápidamente y entregó una piedra roja a Azariel el Prudente. Intercambiaron unas palabras que nadie escuchó y el más joven de Amen Ra se retiró de vuelta a la Tierra. Azariel volteó.

- ¡Hermanos! Nos ha llegado la notificación de mi hermana, Acalia. Lynnys ya ha declarado la guerra. Partiremos a la Tierra pronto, despídanse y finalicen sus preparativos.

La agitación aumentó. Mujeres llorando desconsoladas y deseando a sus compañeros fuerza en la espada y resistencia en el alma, niños entristecidos al ver partir a sus parientes y maestros, ancianos inexpresivos que por dentro se deshacían en lágrimas al ver partir a sus alumnos y parientes, y la gente de paz consolando a pasivos llorosos y guerreros que por dentro estaban aterrados por lo que les venía.

Luego de un rato, nadie se preocupó de saber cuánto, una luz parecida a un sol brilló furiosamente. Con esa señal, todos se fueron dejando a guerreros y gente de paz. Estos últimos dieron sus mejores deseos y se marcharon también. Los guerreros voltearon a ver a los líderes. Este cargo parecía haberse centrado en cuatro personas. El Arcángel Azariel, el vampiro Yvard, el licántropo Luvbar y el humano Yyest.

Azariel respiró hondo (aunque no lo necesitara, pero era algo que se le había pegado de su encarnación) y dio las últimas indicaciones al ejército. Éste se formó y desaparecieron, dando una última mirada nostálgica al que había sido su hogar.

Acalia POV – Canadá

Mi mirada siguió al sol en su ascenso. Azariel, a mi lado, apretó mi mano. Ellos creían que no lo sabía, pero no estaban dispuestos a permitir que la profecía se cumpliera sin luchar. Yo estaba segura de que pasaría, pero no me preocupaba. Amser me miró la nuca, lamentando haber dado esa profecía. Le contesté que no era su culpa, que era algo que tenía que pasar. A mis costados estaban Azariel y Abdón, a mis espaldas mis hermanos y los Adanes y Betas, luego los líderes de familias, aquelarres y escuadrones, más atrás los de confianza, y al final los demás guerreros, formados y tensos, esperando la orden de atacar.

Sentí una alteración en la atmósfera de la Tierra y miré al cielo. Todos siguieron mi mirada. Un rayo bajó de las nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con desatarse sobre nuestras cabezas. Muchos retrocedieron espantados, pero los más nos mantuvimos firmes. Miré al punto donde el rayo había chocado con la tierra, un kilómetro delante de mí, y ahora se veía un remolino.

- La sutileza y la humildad nunca han sido tus fuertes, Lynnys – hablé al remolino. Éste se desvaneció, mostrando al burlón usurpador flanqueado por los otros y seguidos por todos sus soldados.

- Así como el desequilibrio nunca ha sido el tuyo, Acalia – gruñí.

- Vamos al grano. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Quiero que se rindan, que acepten que soy el más poderoso de todos y que se sometan eterna y voluntariamente bajo mi mando – pude notar que los otros Supremos no estaban muy contentos con esas palabras, así que decidí atacar por esa parte.

- Veo que has tomado el control absoluto, Lynnys. ¿Tus ayudantes opinan lo mismo que tú?

- ¿A quién le dices ayudante? – gruñó el Beta vampiro, que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Ynnus.

- Bueno, como habló solo de él asumí que ustedes le habían dado el poder total – me encogí de hombros -. Como sea, no pretendo caer ahora, Lynnys. Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi opinión en todo este asunto – el licántropo gruñó amenazador, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante de forma involuntaria. Sonreí maliciosamente y continué -. Además, ¿por qué me sometería a alguien más débil que yo? Sería una estupidez.

- Tú no eres nadie – siseó adelantándose -. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nadie!, sin tus hermanos.

- ¿Y quién dijo que estaba sola? – hablaron enojados todos mis hermanos a la vez. El licántropo palideció sutilmente y se echó un poco para atrás antes de volver a atacar.

- ¿Cómo los has convencido, Acalia? ¿Les prometiste algo, dominaste sus mentes, qué? Vamos, puedes decirme – sonrió burlón y le contesté la mueca. Él siempre se había ocultado tras la burla para esconder sus miedos.

- No necesito hacerlo, ¿sabes? Hay gente que sí es razonable.

Ese comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso, aunque no me explico por qué. Soltó un rugido y se arrojó hacia adelante, seguido por su ejército, directo a atacarme. Estábamos en igualdad de número, quizás un poco más aventajados, pero no llegábamos a ser el doble.

Aguantamos de pie, esperando el ataque. Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa, mirándome asombrados en cuanto notaron que yo miraba todo con una mueca burlona. Definitivamente tenía demasiado de Bella en mí.

Lynnys sacó una espada de su cintura cuando estaba a un par de metros. Cuanto estaba a un metro, quizás un poco más, la dejó caer sobre mi cabeza. Con mi mano izquierda congelé el aire e hice un escudo contra el que chocó la espada del licántropo. Al mismo tiempo, hice como que empujaba con la derecha y él recibió una onda de aire comprimido que lo mandó lejos, causando el mismo efecto que si le hubiese pegado una patada en el estómago.

Su ejército llegó frente al mío. Espadas preparadas, escudos firmes. Arcos tensos, rifles cargados. El sonido de dos espadas al cruzarse, el zumbido de una flecha y un grito de dolor. Los escudos al chocar, un vampiro gruñendo, dos rocas al lanzarse una a la otra, un licántropo transformado, un metamorfo en cuatro patas, una bala disparada… y luego todo fue muerte y dolor.

Azariel POV

Me sorprendí demasiado cuando mi hermana hizo ese simple movimiento para lanzar lejos al usurpador. Antes, ella siempre había sido de hacer grandes demostraciones de poder, atemorizando a todos. Creo que no fue su intención, pero con esa cara inexpresivamente burlona y un par de gestos con las manos había dado más terror que en toda su existencia.

Lynnys se levantó furioso. No pude centrarme en él porque en ese momento, Ynnus se me lanzaba encima con un aullido de ira. Debía admitir que era rápido… pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Estaba siendo guiado por la rabia, la ira y la impotencia, por lo que atacaba ciegamente. Manteniendo fría la cabeza, no tardé mucho en quitármelo de encima

- Tu alma atormentada no alcanzará consuelo en este mundo – le dije cuando se levantó, sacudiéndose las ramas y hojas del árbol contra el que se había estrellado -. Tampoco en el que sigue. Solo puedo darte inexistencia.

Volvió a tirárseme encima, lo toqué y se evaporó en un grito de dolor. Me incorporé (el impulso del vampiro me había tirado al suelo) y miré alrededor. Todo era un caos. Se distinguía a los míos de los traidores por sus capas, ya que los otros llevaban unas de colores café oscuro, gris y negro, y nosotros blancas, amarillo pálido y crema. Creí distinguir a los Vulturi a lo lejos, luchando con lo que vieran enfrente, pero cada vez con más ira al vernos a mis hermanos y a mí.

Volteé a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de uno de los Vulturi, que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Félix. Era un impulsivo de primera, y su técnica era demasiado básica y confiada en la fuerza bruta. No fue difícil vencerlo a éste también.

Me metí al bosque, siguiendo a un licántropo vivo que intentaba rodear el valle para atacar por la espalda a Acalia, que en ese mismo momento luchaba contra unos siete oponentes a la vez. Escuché un aullido de dolor y apreté el paso.

Mentiría descaradamente si dijera que lo que vi no me sorprendió. Frente a mí, estaban parados todos los Cullen y Denali. Parpadeé cuando una figura se me tiró encima. El olor me indicó que era Tanya, mi Tanya. La abracé.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté sorprendido viendo a los demás. Edward me miró desesperado.

- ¿Dónde está? – supe inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Apunté a mis espaldas.

- En el valle. La última vez que la vi estaba luchando contra unos siete a la vez.

- ¿Qué? – supongo que el shock no le dejó gritar.

- Tranquilo, lo lleva bien. Además, tampoco podrían hacer nada. Por cierto, buenas tardes – me miró avergonzado.

- Pero acabamos de matar a uno – dijo Alice confundida. Negué con la cabeza.

- Mataron a un lunar _vivo_. Ella está enfrentándose a los muertos. A esos solo otra alma los puede matar. ¿Han visto a Aníbal?

- ¿A quién? – preguntaron sin entender.

- Aníbal. Ya saben, el de los elefantes. ¿No? Demonios, desapareció de la nada. No creo que haya muerto, estaba con Alejandro…

- ¿Qué? – no me entendían… y yo que pensé que no tendría que darles lecciones de historia.

- Alejandro Magno – rodé los ojos -. Aunque odia que le digan así. El último siglo ha sido Jano – sonreí burlón -. Claro que no podemos evitar molestarlo. Díganle Jano Magno y se enfurecerá. Ok, creo que aquí no ayudamos. ¿Quieren venir? Me parece obvio, de otro modo se habrían dado media vuelta. Síganme.

Tomé la mano de Tani y caminamos por el bosque. Cien metros más adelante, Esme se puso a mi lado. Aún llevaba las ropas y el collar de cuando revivió.

- ¿Quiénes están allá? – me dirigí a los demás también en la respuesta.

- De todo. Los de capas oscuras son traidores, los con capas claras son de los nuestros. Ataquen solo a los de capas café, ésos están vivos. A los otros esquívenlos o ignórenlos. Verán a los Vulturi y a otros vampiros muertos, por favor no se sorprendan. Como Esme está con ustedes, los ataques mentales no les harán daño, así que Jane y Alec deben estar echando chispas. Aunque probablemente estén muertos. Como si me importara. ¿Alguna duda?

- Tengo una – miré a Tanya, indicándole con una sonrisa que continuara -. ¿Podremos morir aquí?

- Sí, lamentablemente. Aunque sus almas no morirán, lo que es un consuelo.

- ¿Volverán con nosotros después de esto?

Miré a Edward. Ya estábamos en el borde del bosque. Su mirada reflejaba desesperación y supe que no podía decirle toda la verdad. Un licántropo muerto se nos lanzó encima, me interpuse y lancé el mismo movimiento que había usado Acalia, empujándolo sin tocarlo.

- Wow, sí sirve – dije asombrado cuando cruzó todo el valle y se estampó contra un árbol, arrastrando a cuatro de los suyos en el camino -. A tu pregunta – volteé a Edward y le sonreí comprensivo – no tengo respuesta. Quizás no inmediatamente después de esto, pero lo más probable es que sí. ¿Vamos?

Y cruzamos la línea de los árboles. No lo demostraba, pero sentía que esto complicaba las cosas. Si la profecía se cumplía, ellos la verían morir. Entonces, lo más seguro era que la desesperación lo hiciera cometer una locura y su cuerpo muriera. Me prometí, y le prometí a mi hermana (que ya lo había visto entrar), que no dejaría que nada le pasara. Era una promesa de Arcángel, y un Arcángel jamás rompe sus promesas.

Edward POV

Gruñí a los restos del licántropo vivo que acababa de matar. Azariel me miró con una ceja alzada, al tiempo que arrojaba los restos de su propio licántropo muerto sobre los del mío.

- Alguien no está de humor – comentó, lanzando una enorme esfera de agua a un humano muerto.

- También lo estarías si no pudieras acercarte a Tanya para ayudarla – le contesté partiéndole el cuello a un licántropo vivo.

- La diferencia es que Tanya si puede necesitar ayuda, Acalia jamás ha necesitado nada.

Continuamos luchando y conversando entre medio. A lo lejos, vi a un lobo que reconocí como Ephraim Black arrancarle la cabeza a Jane Vulturi.

Azariel tenía razón, Acalia no necesitaba de mi ayuda. Trepé una montaña siguiendo a un licántropo vivo. Cuando arrojé su cabeza a una pila de extremidades, contemplé el campo de batalla. Debían haber cientos de miles de soldados muertos por lado, y decenas vivos. Si no fuera vampiro, me habría dado un ataque al reconocer a Edward Masen entre los humanos muertos. ¿Qué diablos hacía mi padre ahí? Recién entonces recordé que él, de joven, había sido soldado. Volví a bajar.

La lucha continuaba, cayendo guerreros de uno y otro bando, pero sin ceder ninguno. Pasaron días, y los 'vivos' ya notábamos los efectos de la falta de comida. Incluso tuvimos que turnarnos para salir del campo y matar a un par de ciervos para calmar la sed. Esme fue la única que se mantuvo firme, luchando contra vivos y muertos por igual, sin necesidad de alimentarse (tampoco que lo hubiera hecho desde que revivió, es como si su nuevo cuerpo fuese inmune a la sed).

El día ocho, algo cambió. Un rugido ensordecedor paralizó a cada luchador y todos volteamos a ver. Mi padre me miró sin entender cuando retrocedí un paso.

- Edward, ¿qué pasa? – me preguntó. No se detuvo a analizar que estaba parado a su lado, perfectamente 'vivo', aunque probablemente mi madre le había dicho algo.

- Acalia – murmuré. Siguió mi mirada, viendo lo que todos los demás ya veíamos.

Ella estaba apoyada tranquilamente contra un árbol, ignorando que el licántropo Lynnys apretaba su cuello con una mano y en la otra tenía una espada con la punta a unos centímetros de su pecho. Detrás del Supremo había una pequeña pila de extremidades, que de seguro en un momento habían pertenecido a sus otros oponentes.

- ¿Te crees que puedes matarme, Lynnys? – preguntó burlona. Él contestó con un gruñido.

- Sabes que puedo manipularte y hacer que te suicides – gruñó. Todos nos tensamos, pero ellos parecían rodeados de un aura indescriptible e incapaz de atravesar. Nadie se atrevió a dar un paso.

- Acalia… ¿es eso cierto? – preguntó una de sus hermanas.

- ¿Crees que se los habría dicho, Katyenka? Se habrían separado más, y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo – contestó sin despegar su mirada del licántropo.

- Qué sentimental – dijo él burlón, pero luego su expresión se endureció -. Me das asco, Acalia.

- Tú se lo das a todos, creí que lo sabías – replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con un aullido de parte de Lynnys, ella se puso seria. Él dio una estocada atravesando el pecho de la Arcángel, quien miró aburrida la empuñadura de la espada. Él soltó su cuello y retrocedió. Aunque sus pies estaban unos diez centímetros sobre el suelo, ella no lo tocó, demostrando que el arma la atravesaba por completo y se enterraba profundamente en el árbol.

- Vamos, sálvate si eres tan fuerte – gruñó Lynnys. Ella lo miró inexpresiva, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Crees que la fortaleza se mide en la capacidad para huir? – se burló del licántropo – Eso lo explica todo.

- No me insultes – le siseó lanzando un golpe a su estómago. Ella ni se inmutó, y lo miró con la misma sonrisa burlona.

- Nunca aprendiste la principal lección que intentamos inculcarte, Lynnys. Fortaleza es enfrentar los problemas, en este caso la muerte. No temo esto, ¿sabes? Solo es una victoria para los míos. ¿No, Meskhenet?

- La profecía se cumplirá – dijo otra Arcángel con la mandíbula tensa. Luego asintió -. El monstruo se calmará con el sacrificio de la más valiosa.

- ¿Lo ves, Lynnys? – se dirigió al Supremo, casi riéndose de su palidez – Acabas de darme la excusa para el sacrificio. Solo tengo que dejar que mi energía se libere por el agujero que me dejaste, y habrás perdido.

- No…

- La profecía se ha cumplido – dijo sonriendo. Luego su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, y la frente tocó la empuñadura.

Sentí unos brazos aferrarme con fuerza, pero de todos modos no hubiera podido moverme. Apenas noté que los de mi bando se lanzaban con más energía contra los otros, que mi padre humano y mi familia vampírica me miraban paralizados, y que había comenzado un temporal. Mi mirada no se despegaba de la figura clavada por una espada en el pecho contra la madera del único roble de la zona, que poco a poco se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que el árbol se marchitaba.

Así como mi corazón se rompía, los partidarios de Lynnys eran destruidos uno por uno… pero ya nada tenía sentido. Mi amada me había abandonado, y esta vez para siempre.

**CHAN-CHAN ****Seh, me pasé con este.**

**Aclaro algo que podría no haber quedado muy claro. Cuando hablan de _VIVOS _****o _MUERTOS_**** se refiere al cuerpo. En español, hablando de vivos queremos decir que tiene un cuerpo mortal. Cuando está muerto, es solo el alma. ¿Claro?**

**********Otra cosa. Meskhenet es Amser, por si quedó enredado... Lo que pasa es que la primera es su parte "adivina", la segunda ella nada más. Ok?**

**********Ahm... ¿Reviews? Llegamos a 92, gente, podemos llegar a cien para el fin de la historia si se ponen las pilas y me ayudan.**

**Recuerden estar atents a mi perfil, que pronto les va la votación! ¿Prefieren que suba los prefacios así como historias y ustedes eligen el que quieran o un summary en mi perfil? Díganme, recuerden que los escritores estamos para servirles.**

Ya me voy.

Ayla fuera

PAZ!


	20. Antes del Comienzo

**Joooooo perdónenme por la enorme demora T_T No tengo excusa, ya cuando subí el one-shot (o intento de) dije que lo iba a subir al día siguiente, y eso ya fue hace mucho. Me explico, estuve un par de semanas enferma y con lesiones pie-mano-rodilla y el cole me absorbió totalmente con todo eso de recuperar las pruebas, después me castigaron por no apagar el PC a tiempo y al final resultó que tuve que escribir el capi de nuevo de papel a compu porque todos los simpáticos 3 compus de mi casa me lo borraron. Ya, que sigo sin excusa, pero de todos modos tienen derecho a saber que mi vida ha estado tan complicada que apenas si he tenido tiempo para mí. Soy humana, después de todo.**

**Volviendo al tema, estoy de vacaciones así que no le tiro mucha demora para el epílogo…. Sí, gente, este es el último. Muy largo (11 páginas de Word, y no les miento) y un enorme flashback de diez páginas.**

**Disclaimer: ya saben, todo lo que hayan visto en la saga Twilight es de SM y el resto de mi invención. Es estúpido seguir con estas después de que estamos en el capi 20 (contando el prefacio) pero lo pide.**

**Advertencia: aquí ya no hay sutil descalificación de las religiones y creencias, sino que se mencionan como basura lisa y llanamente. Oh, ¿te molesta? Pues no leas, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

EPOV

Azariel no tardó en arrastrarme fuera del valle, aunque no lo noté mucho. Mi mirada seguía fija en el tronco marchito con una espada oxidada clavada a cierta altura. ¿Se habría percatado alguien más de lo extraño que era todo? ¿De lo ridículo que sonaba que Acalia se hubiera dejado morir? ¿De lo que había pasado después? ¿O yo era el único que se estaba fijando tanto en los detalles?

El ahora más poderoso Arcángel me estampó contra la pared rocosa de la montaña que antes habíamos escalado. Me parecía que hubieran pasado años en lugar de minutos o quizás horas desde ese momento. Azariel me sujetó por los hombros y me miró atentamente, obligando a mi mirada a mantenerse fija en la suya (¿acaso habrá dominado mi mente? Es probable que nunca lo sepa). De todo esto fui apenas consciente.

Enfoqué mi mirada y parpadeé al sentir la lluvia más fuerte que nunca. Miré interrogante al Arcángel. Él me soltó y suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello rubio, en un gesto que Tanya me había dicho tenía Greg cuando se ponía nervioso o una situación no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

- Mis poderes se descontrolaron – confesó como si fuera una horrorosa debilidad y no algo posible después de… eso. Tanya rodeó su cintura con los brazos y él correspondió con uno solo (el otro continuaba en su cabello).

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Carlisle haciendo eco de todos los demás.

- Al… irse, Acalia libero toda su energía – noté que titubeó al principio, y supe que no era eso lo que pensaba decir. Lo dejé pasar ignorando lo mejor que pude el agonizante dolor de mi pecho -. Bueno, esa energía no desaparece ni se queda flotando en el aire. Sería un malgasto enorme.

- ¿Qué pasó, entonces? – preguntó Tanya con curiosidad.

- Se traspasó a los mejores… ¿baterías? No sé, es raro de explicar – frunció el ceño -. Podría intentar compararlo a cuando una persona muere. Ya saben, decide a quién heredarle qué cosas y a quién simplemente ignorar. Eso hizo su energía, más o menos…

- ¿Eligió a sus nuevos portadores? – aventuró mi padre humano. Azariel asintió y continuó con la explicación al ver que habíamos entendido esa parte.

- A los de mi clase se nos dio más porque su energía es enormemente compatible con la nuestra. Acalia tenía tanto poder que resulta que tenemos demasiado como para controlarlo. Miren allá – seguimos la dirección que apuntaba y vimos a un Arcángel apenas un poco menor que el que estaba a nuestro lado quemando todo a su alrededor -. Herodes ya no puede manipular el fuego a su antojo, o no podrá hasta que aprenda a acoplar los dos poderes. No es fácil esto, saben… Mejor no se le acerquen o serán vampiro asado – Tanya le golpeó el brazo molesta -. ¿Qué hice? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear en una situación así? – le reclamó.

Dejé de prestarles atención y volví a mirar al valle. Por todas partes se alzaban montículos de diferentes colores y tamaños, aunque en la gran mayoría se veían trozos de tela oscura. Vi a los de capa clara luchar con más ánimo que los enemigos. Supuse que Acalia habría traspasado energía a todos los de nuestro bando, y así me lo confirmó Azariel.

- Nos dio una ventaja, mal que me pese fue beneficioso para nosotros – contestó antes de volver a discutir con los demás.

Mi padre sacó una escopeta y se fue a continuar peleando. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett y Eleazar le siguieron, haciendo crujir los dedos mis hermanos y los otros dos mirando atentamente de lado a lado. Más tarde fueron también Kate, Irina, Rose y Alice, hablando de "patear traseros peludos".

Tanya sonrió a Azariel, se tomaron de las manos y ella lo arrastró de vuelta al valle. Suspiré, me encogí de hombros y volví a la lucha. Sentí a Carmen y a Esme seguirme con la mirada, con expresiones apenadas.

No quería compasión. Arranqué la cabeza de un licántropo vivo. No quería que me vieran con lástima. Evité a Herodes y su fuego fuera de control. No quería que me aseguraran que todo estaría bien. Decapité a un vampiro por la espalda que estaba aproblemando a Rose. No quería mentiras de "estarás bien". Hice caer a un licántropo y Carlisle lo acabó. No quería dolor. Acabé a un vampiro por la espalda. No quería sentir nada. Rompí la varita de un conductor. Sólo quería paz. Doble la mano de un alquimista que estaba molestando a Alice. Solo quería a Bella, a Acalia, a mi lado. Para siempre.

3pPOV

Las olas chocaban lentamente contra las rocas y la arena. Las aves descendían en picada hacia el agua para alzarse segundos después, triunfantes, con un pescado entre las patas. El cielo mostraba el atardecer de un hermoso día soleado, extraños éstos en la zona. Ni una sola nube rompía el suave patrón de rosas y naranjas que lo cubría. Una brisa salada alteraba ligeramente los árboles del bosque cercano, moviendo las ramas en un suave vaivén. El más joven del linde, y quizás de todo el bosque, era un ejemplar de poco más de metro y medio de altura, más verde y tierno que los demás.

La playa en forma de medialuna permanecía en una aparente y natural tranquilidad, como una sencilla y hermosa postal en movimiento… hasta que gritos y risas cortaron esa calma idílica.

Dos niños de unos cuatro o cinco años corrían de un lado a otro seguidos de cerca por una niña dos años mayor. El niño reía a carcajadas mientras huía de la menor, que tenía arena en el cabello. La otra niña intentaba no perderlos de vista ni de alcance.

- ¡Vamos, Bellsy, fue una broma! – dijo el niño, jadeante, de espaldas al mar. El cabello oscuro lo tenían casi castaño de toda la arena en él.

- No me sacaré esto en meses – se quejó ella señalándose la cabeza -. Es tu culpa, Jake.

- No es cierto, Emy puede asegurarlo – rebatió. La niña mayor rodó sus ojos chocolate acercándose a ellos.

- Yo no vi nada, a mí no me metan – la otra niña sonrió y sus ojos, del mismo color que los de su hermana, chispearon maliciosamente.

- Jackie – canturreó. Él empalideció bajo la piel morena y retrocedió con las manos en alto -. Yo que tú corro…

Diez minutos más tarde, las dos niñas entraban sonrientes por la puerta de una casa roja. Detrás de ambas venía su primo, chorreando agua y chapoteando con las sandalias.

Los cinco adultos del lugar los miraron divertidos. La niña menor se sentó de un salto en el regazo del que parecía el mayor de todos, un anciano robusto de piel morena, ojos chocolate y largo cabello gris recogido en una coleta baja que le llegaba unos cinco centímetros debajo de los hombros. La niña mayor se sentó entre un hombre y una mujer (también morenos y de ojos oscuros) mientras la otra mujer llevaba al niño a secarlo y cambiarlo de ropa.

Volvieron pocos minutos después y se sentaron, quedando el niño entre ella y el otro hombre.

- Me la vas a pagar, Bella – refunfuñó Jake cruzándose de brazos.

- Espera sentado – contestó ella distraídamente, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

Bella Black era una niña risueña, enérgica y traviesa. A pesar de su aspecto tierno y angelical, era capaz de poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera que la molestaba. Su especialidad eran las venganzas y las bromas, siendo el blanco usual su primo Jacob, cuyos padres vivían al otro lado de la reservación e iban a diario a ver a su hijo. Él adoraba molestarla… claro, hasta que ella se la cobraba. Ahí se arrepentía y la dejaba en paz durante el resto del día.

Emily, la hermana mayor de Bella, era igual a ella. Para diferenciarlas debías ver la altura, que era lo único con lo que podías notar algo que no fueran copias exactas la una de la otra. Ambas eran menudas, con el cabello caoba oscuro hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, penetrantes ojos chocolate y piel morena con un ligero tono rojizo. La forma de vestir de ambas era muy similar y su actitud la misma quitando el hecho de que Emily era bastante más prudente que Bella. Ella era la voz de la razón, la que impedía que sus jugarretas se exagerasen, la que cuidaba de su hermanita menor (que casi cumplía 5 años), la encubría y hacía lo más difícil y peligroso de sus travesuras.

Pasaron los días y llegó el quinto cumpleaños de la hija menor de la gran familia Black. Jacob, Emily y Bella revoloteaban por la casa roja, hogar del abuelo y los Black-Swan. Entraban y salían constantemente de la construcción. Un adulto los seguía siempre a lo lejos. Esos tres juntos eran capaces de destruir la casa si se lo proponían.

Ni Jake ni Bella iban a la escuela aún. Si bien es cierto que había jardines y guarderías en la zona, era tradición de generaciones en los Black que sus hijos fueran educados en casa, de acuerdo a las leyendas y tradiciones de la tribu antes de juntarlos con los demás jóvenes de la reservación. Es así como la principal casa Black estaba aislada del resto de la reservación, Jake viviría con sus tíos, abuelo y primas hasta cumplir la edad y la familia era la más apegada a las raíces quileute.

Emily ya se relacionaba con los otros niños, a diferencia de Jake y Bella. Estos últimos conocían únicamente a su familia y a los ancianos del consejo de la tribu, quienes eran los principales encargados de introducir a los hijos de esta familia a la tribu como lo que eran: descendientes directos del primer hombre que se convirtió el lobo, Taha Aki, jefe de los quileute. Este papel les correspondía por derecho a los Black antes que a nadie. Era el abuelo Jacob el líder y los herederos sus hijos William y Charles y sus nietos Emily, Jacob e Isabella. Por eso, por el cargo que un día ostentarían, su primera infancia la vivían en la aislada casa roja entre la playa y el bosque con sus madres, los ancianos quileute y los demás herederos de Taha Aki. Ni siquiera un médico o algún otro chico que tuviera el gen o fuese de las familias del consejo los veía antes de que ellos cumplieran seis años, que era cuando los presentaban en sociedad.

Jacob Black era el encargado de vigilarlos en ese momento. Aunque los niños conocían los bosques y la playa como la palma de su mano y los animales confiaban en ellos, existía una raza enemiga que ya había hecho sufrir a su pueblo. Su propio abuelo, en su juventud, había conocido a un clan de esa raza. Eran pacíficos, pero los Black no pensaban fiarse de todos por el compromiso de unos pocos. Los Cullen juraban que no dañaban humanos y Jacob, al igual que Ephraim y Charles (su abuelo y su padre), les creía. Sin embargo, la familia ya había perdido varios integrantes a manos de los vampiros en los tiempos de Taha Aki.

Repentinamente, el bosque se llenó de silencio. El instinto de todos los de sangre Black se disparó, mostrándoles eso como un mal augurio y los hombres entraron con sus esposas, seguidos del abuelo que apuraba a los menores.

Vampiros no eran, de seguro, ya que ningún joven había entrado en fase desde que Ephraim Black fuera uno de los protectores. Lo que había en el bosque era algo más, algo para lo que los quileute no estaban preparados.

Jacob, Billy y Charlie vigilaron por las ventanas de la salita empuñando unos rifles de caza. Las mujeres se sentaron y acomodaron a los niños con ellas.

Los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño. No había nadie en los alrededores… Un toque en la puerta les hizo pegar un salto. Charlie abrió una rendija y miró por ella, para luego abrir totalmente. Era un hombre vestido de azul, de piel pálida pero no tanto como la de un vampiro. Lo hicieron entrar con desconfianza, sin bajar las escopetas, sabiendo que no era un frío.

El hombre se detuvo frente a Bella, que estaba acurrucada entre su madre y su hermana por un lado y su tía y su primo al otro. Ambos ladearon la cabeza y una chispa de reconocimiento relució en sus ojos, aunque ella no parecía muy contenta de verle y él se veía temeroso.

- Acalia la Inicial, tus almas te saludan – pronunció el hombre en una reverencia.

- ¿Pseiro el Experimental? – preguntó ella con algo de recelo.

- ¿Se conocen? – inquirió Charlie frunciendo el ceño, ya que parecía ser que su hija menor había roto una tradición de siglos.

- Él es Pseiro el Experimental, también conocido como el Supremo Alquímico, aunque solía ser el Beta Alquímico hace unos cuantos milenios – contestó la pequeña de mala gana.

- Me has recordado, Acalia – apuntó Pseiro sorprendido antes de que nadie agregara otro comentario -. Ni Abdón ni Azariel rememoraron tanto con solo verme…

- No es sorpresa – contestó molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una mueca en su infantil rostro -. Ya sabes cómo son esos dos.

- Debo hablar con los tuyos – el Supremo miró a cada Black.

- No me iré de aquí, si eso es lo que sugieres – espetó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Por supuesto, puedes quedarte – concedió. Ella solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

- Déjate de hacer el payaso y habla, quiero que te vayas luego de aquí.

**A_A**

- Jake, despierta – una Bella de nueve años removía a su primo para que se despertara. Se la veía preocupada a la luz verdosa del despertador.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bells? – preguntó con voz pastosa y ahogando un bostezo. Se frotó los ojos y vio el reloj – Oye, son las tres y mañana tenemos clase.

_- Ellos_, Jake. Me hablaron en sueños. Tus padres… no volverán a casa como los mismos – una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Ella se apresuró a secarla y él no la notó, ocupado en tallarse los ojos.

En tanto ella hablaba, un autobús que salía de Port Ángeles con destino de Forks chocó de frente con un camión y cayó por un precipicio. Rachel Black moría y su esposo William quedaba inválido irremediablemente. Era 5 de marzo del año 2001, el primer día negro para los Black.

**A_A**

El 15 de agosto de 2008 era el aniversario de bodas número 19 de Charlie y Renee Black. Salieron a eso de las cinco de la famosa casa roja con rumbo a Seattle para ir al cine antes de tomar su reserva a las nueve, dejando a sus hijas Emily y Bella (de 18 y 15 años) con el abuelo Jacob. La mayor había cumplido años el 10 de agosto, y la otra los cumpliría el 13 de septiembre.

A las once en punto, Emily despertó sacudida por su hermana menor. La chica se sintió casi contagiada de su preocupación y atendió de inmediato. Esa desesperación no podía ser buena en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bells? – preguntó ahogando un bostezo con la mano derecha y acariciando el cabello caoba de su hermanita con la otra.

_- Ellos_ me hablaron, Em – susurró, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Esto terminó por despertarla. La menor de los Black nunca, JAMÁS se alteraba, y cuando lo hacía nunca era algo bueno. La última vez había sido cuando Billy y Rachel tuvieron el accidente, y en esa ocasión (la única, por lo demás) _ellos_ también le habían hablado en sueños.

Un trueno retumbó y Emily pegó un saltito y un grito al poder ver a su hermana. Si bien sus palabras la habían asustado, su expresión sinceramente la aterrorizaba. Su hermoso rostro, tan igual al de ella, estaba retorcido en una mueca de tristeza y preocupación. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos usualmente chocolates (ahora de un marrón turbio) peor ella no parecía darse cuenta. Eso asustó aún más (si es que acaso era posible) a la mayor. Esa no era Bella, no su Bella.

Isabella Black era conocida por ser alegre y risueña, totalmente despreocupada de la vida. Su moreno rostro siempre mostraba una sonrisa sincera, aunque la mayoría del tiempo algo burlona (el resto era solo de burla) y sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla en que todos distinguían diferentes cosas, pero coincidían en la inocencia y la malicia. Ni siquiera la escuela entraba en su lista de preocupaciones, y aún así nunca sacaba una calificación menor a 10. Ella jamás pedía consejos porque sencillamente no los necesitaba, de hecho era ella quien aconsejaba al resto. Lo único que la molestaba eran las bromas de Jake (a las que siempre respondía) y las ofensas a cualquier Black, vivo o muerto, pero había una sola cosa que la sacaba de sus casillas inevitablemente: las visitas anuales de _ellos_. En esas ocasiones, era mejor apartarse un buen par de metros. Sin embargo, la alegría solo la había abandonado una vez. Era lo que muchos llamarían una chica modelo, en todos los aspectos. Pero nadie se imaginaba lo cerca que estaban de la realidad al decir que ella era casi perfecta porque ella, bueno, lo era.

En su interior dormía Acalia la Inicial, la criatura más poderosa y perfecta del universo. Claro, la clave era que estaba _dormida_, pero en ocasiones despertaba y su poder se manifestaba en la joven. Inteligencia, belleza, carisma… _perfección_. La chica atraía miradas por doquier, por el simple hecho de ser Bella prácticamente todos los chicos babeaban tras ella. Pero cuando Acalia se aburría y decidía expresarse, no había quien pudiera quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella tenía un novio, Michael, que era como debía ser un novio. Era caballeroso, atento, tierno, preocupado, lindo, amigable, dedicado, apartaba a los indeseables y se llevaba bien con su familia y amigos. Era un buen chico, pero ni tío Billy, ni el abuelo, ni papá, ni Jake se fiaban mucho de él. Bueno, la verdad era que ellos no se habrían fiado de nadie que intentara acercarse en plan romántico a las hermanas Black-Swan.

- ¿Qué te han dicho? – preguntó Emily repentinamente despierta.

- Papá y mamá no volverán con nosotras, Em – murmuró.

Llovía. Dos autos, un conductor ebrio. Un accidente. Metal, vidrios y huesos rotos. Sangre fluyendo por la carretera. La muerte se tomaba su tributo.

**A_A**

- ¿Supiste lo de los Black? – cuchicheó un chico casi dando la espalda al pasillo.

- Sí, mira que mi abuela recuerda que hace seis años pasó lo mismo… - contestó su compañero de banca.

- ¿Cómo pasó? – habló el primero. Se veía afligido.

- Escuché que iban ebrios – Isabella, sentada detrás, se tensó inmediatamente.

- No lo creo… ¿_Charlie Black,_ _ebrio_? ¿Quién te dijo esa idiotez?

- Newton – contestó simplemente. Increíblemente, la chica palideció y apretó el bolígrafo.

- Bromeas. ¿_Michael_ Newton, el novio de Bella? – intervino el otro compañero, sentado junto a la ventana.

Se supone que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal, pero en ese momento los primos Black mandaron la educación al tarro de la basura. Su amigo Paul dejó de mirar las nubes y se centró en lo que decían los tres chicos del frente. Por el rabillo del ojo monitoreaba las reacciones de Jake, sentado junto al pasillo, y de Bella, ubicada entre ambos.

- Ya te digo – el chico del medio parecía de lo más encantado destapando los trapos sucios del chico blanco de Forks. No notaba, o simplemente no le importaba, que la chica estuviera justo detrás de él -. Uno diría que ese imbécil sería el último en saltar con esas, pero fue él el que llamó a toda la clase y nos dijo todo apenas Bella le llamó.

- No te creo – saltó el primero, dando completamente la espalda al pasillo.

- Una persona no puede ser tan estúpida, por muy Michael-egocéntrico-Newton que sea – apoyó el otro, apoyándose ligeramente en el muro.

A estas alturas ya nadie hacía caso del maestro de Historia. Todos escuchaban a los tres chicos, salvo el mismo Newton, y los apoyaban silenciosamente. Todo el instituto de La Push sabía de sobra los esfuerzos que había puesto el rubio en salir con la morena, así como que él perdía el rumbo por ella y que ni de broma pensaría en separarse de la chica.

Dicho blanco estaba sentado justo detrás de su novia, y no parecía en absoluto consciente de lo que se comentaba en sus narices. La chica, por su parte, cada vez estaba más tensa y su primo no se quedaba atrás. La gota que colmó el vaso que una nota que le llegó a la morena.

"_Hey Bells, ¿te parece si vamos a cenar a Port Angeles mañana? Mike"_

La hoja de cuaderno se arrugó en el puño cerrado de la chica. Respiró profundo y contó hasta diez antes de voltear y encarar a Newton, quien le sonrió sugestivamente.

- ¿Estás de broma? – preguntó ella entre dientes.

- Hablo totalmente en serio, linda – contestó recargándose en su silla. Sus compañeros lo miraron entre asombrados y asqueados y se apartaron rápidamente. Sabían lo que podía pasar si Bella Black se molestaba.

- ¡Es que eres imbécil! – rugió ella. Varios se encogieron mientras todo el salón, incluido el maestro, se concentraba plenamente en lo que prometía ser una masacre.

- ¿Por qué no quieres? – inquirió con un aire de inocencia que definitivamente no le cuadraba.

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabe, idiota!

- Oh, vamos, no estarás molesta conmigo… - rápida pero disimuladamente, los más cercanos a la pareja se alejaron.

- ¡Imbécil! – bramó Jake mientras su prima apretaba el libro de Historia tan fuerte que los nudillos estaban blancos - ¡Ya nos tienes hasta aquí con tus idioteces!

- Te pasaste, Newton – gruñó Paul cruzando los brazos para evitar pegarle. No que no quisiera, pero eran los primos Black quienes se merecían ese honor.

- ¡Búscate otra novia!

Después de su último grito, Bella golpeó a su ex-novio con el pesado libro que llevaba en sus manos. Así, entre golpes y patadas enfurecidos de parte de los Black, llantos y gritos desesperados del chico de Forks y algo de diversión de los demás, Newton quedó herido en el orgullo y algo peor. Los nudillos de los primos sangraban a juego con el golpeado y nadie hacía el menor intento de defender al que había pretendido ser un quileute sin tener idea de nada.

El príncipe había resultado ser un cerdo disfrazado.

**A_A**

Una Bella de 16 años se mantenía serena sin notar o sin importarle los azotes del viento marino. Su costado derecho se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol que, fiel a ella, permanecía joven e inmortal en la misma ubicación que había sido plantado varios siglos atrás. La pierna derecha colgaba de la rama que le proporcionaba calor, sombra y protección a pesar de sus tres metros de distancia con el suelo. La pierna izquierda se flectaba sobre su soporte de madera y el brazo reposaba encima. Estaba absolutamente inmóvil, reclamando el respeto que por derecho le pertenecía. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y lo único que no la hacía parecer una estatua era la ramita tierna y verde que asomaba graciosamente por su boca.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en soledad, Acalia? – preguntó una voz burlona.

- Piérdete, Zucobsky – susurró sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

- Ya lo hago, querida – contestó alegre el chico de no más de veinte años y aparentemente humano, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol -. ¿Qué tiene este árbol de especial? Siempre te encuentro aquí y ni siquiera esos humanos de por allá tienen idea.

- Es el símbolo del pacto con los quileutes – contestó simplemente -. Bajo este árbol, le presenté un lobo Alfa a Taha Aki. Él aceptó el regalo y… bueno, ya conoces el resto. Si no, vete a preguntarle a alguien más.

- ¿Por qué no vas a la iglesia a rezar como la mayoría de los humanos normales?

- Primero, no soy una humana y mucho menos normal, de otro modo no estarías aquí. Segundo, todo eso lo encuentro basura hipócrita. Ya sabes, predican pero no practican.

- Entonces… ¿meditas? Un momento, ¿eres budista?

- Eso es otra hipocresía, y la verdad es que me gusta estar sola de vez en cuando. Así puedes escucharte sin interrupciones y pensar un poco, deberías intentarlo.

- Ofrece algún sacrificio a los dioses o alguna cosa así – dijo el otro ignorando el comentario anterior.

- No pienso dar un grano de arena a seres que no existen.

- ¿Peregrinar a la Meca? Caminar un poco puede calmarte.

- Tonterías, una vez más.

- Nos salió irascible la niña. ¿Quizás…?

- ¿Qué quieres? – cortó hastiada. Inmediatamente se puso serio.

- Ellos me enviaron a monitorearlos. Pseiro está preocupado… algo sobre alteraciones en la energía.

- Ah, sí.

- ¿Sólo dices eso cuando hay un desequilibrio?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Solución milagrosa?

- No, pero creí que tendrías alguna idea de lo que pasaba…

- O presentimiento.

- Llámale como quieras – el joven alquimista se encogió de hombros.

- Algo pasará – dijo ella rato después mirándolo por primera vez -. No sé cuándo, ni cómo… Deberías hablar con Meskhenet, ella tendría una idea más segura.

- Ya lo hice, y me mandó al demonio – protestó como niño pequeño que no era.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué contestara a la primera, o te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? – la voz de la Arcángel tenía un timbre sarcástico que no pasó desapercibido a su acompañante.

- Algo de cordialidad habría venido bien. Has cambiado…

- Brillante observación, genio, y no seas ingenuo. Te uniste a ellos por mucho que intentamos lo contrario, Zucobsky. Ella sufrió bastante cuando le diste la espalda hace cincuenta años, aunque yo no te lo dije – él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sonrisa y el guiño de ese ojo chocolate -. No esperes que la reconciliación sea inmediata, sobre todo si tu única visita en 17 años ha sido por órdenes de ellos.

- ¿Por qué se odian tanto? – preguntó él sin entender ni gota.

- /Pregúntale a Pseiro, yo no diré nada. Es agua pasada, pero las consecuencias persisten/ - contestó ella en ruso volviendo su vista al mar.

- /No entiendo…/ - confesó en un murmullo vulnerable, abandonando su usual postura segura y arrogante.

- ¡Bella! – un grito de chico llamándola cortó cualquier posible respuesta. Ella bajó de un salto, escupió la ramita al pie del árbol y lo miró inexpresiva.

- /No pretendía que comprendieras/ - luego sonrió, besó su mejilla y corrió de vuelta con sus amigos.

- /Pero…/

- /¡Nos vemos en dos meses, chico!/ - escuchó su grito.

Andrei Zucobsy, un alma alquimista de veinte años mortales y setenta totales, se quedó parado en ese lugar, mirando el punto en el que Acalia la Inicial había desaparecido de su vista. Cuando ya anochecía, volvió a moverse. Rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, absolutamente divertido.

- Ay, Acalia, tú y tus cosas… - definitivamente ella era todo un caso.

**A_A**

- Jake, Bella, Em, hay noticias – dijo el abuelo sentándose en la butaca -. Tres chicos han entrado en fase, sospechamos de los Cullen.

Estaban los cuatro reunidos en el cuarto de Bella. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y mirando pensativamente al techo. Su hermana y su primo estaban sentados en la cama a los lados de la chica, alternando la vista entre ella y el abuelo, y éste último se encontraba en la vieja butaca que había pertenecido a Charlie Black. La menor negó con la cabeza suavemente y los demás la miraron ansiosos.

- Son nómadas – se limitó a decir -. Tres. De los malos.

El abuelo asintió e hizo ademán de irse del cuarto. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando Emily lo llamó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Quiénes se transformaron?

- Sam, Jared y Paul – contestó cautelosamente. Él y Jake salieron casi corriendo al ver el brillo en los ojos de la mayor.

- ¡Por eso no me habla hace días! – se quejó levantándose y dando vueltas.

Estuvo despotricando largo rato, y su hermana la dejó ser. Después de todo, ella solo tenía 16 años (17 en un mes) y era solo humana… _por el momento_. Claro, una humana superdotada, extraña, sobrenaturalmente hermosa, recipiente de algo en lo que nadie "vivo" cree, pero humana al fin y al cabo.

- El suelo no tiene la culpa – comentó Bella varios minutos después. Emily la miró entre asesina e interrogante, pero la otra no la miraba -. Harás un agujero en el suelo como sigas así, Em.

- Oh, cállate Bells. Tú no tienes un novio no-humano. Sam me va a escuchar…

- Lo tendré – interrumpió sin dejar de ver al techo. Sonrió alegremente -. Nació hace más de 100 años, y estará solo hasta que nos encontremos.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, podrían pasar siglos antes de que se encontraran. ¿Y si desafía su destino?

- Créeme, no lo hará. Por otro lado, su familia vendrá pronto a Forks. El abuelo me va a transferir a ese instituto, ya hablé con él, y el primer día que nos veamos en la "vida real" su alma reconocerá a la mía.

- ¿A Bella o Acalia? – apuntó Emily. Su hermana se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente.

- Al caso es lo mismo – contestó -. Bella es mortal, Acalia inmortal, pero en esencia soy yo. ¿Qué te digo? Soy compleja.

- Pero él…

- Quita el tema de mi indeterminada identidad y enfócate en mí, ¿vale? En eso se fijará, o su alma, más allá de quién soy. Mira, si te hubieran dicho que Sam iba a convertirse en licántropo…

- No me hubiera importado – se apresuró en contestar.

- Ese es el punto. Olvídate de Acalia y Bella aunque, de todos modos, Acalia me da la eternidad con él sin tener que morir – se incorporó y miró a la mayor con el rostro radiante de felicidad -. Mira que llevo sola millones de años…

- Ok, no necesitaba saber lo último – Em levantó las manos como frenando a la otra -. Espera, ¿él es inmortal? ¿Su familia vendrá a Forks? – se sentó a los pies de la cama, encarándola – Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. ¿Quién…cómo es? – los ojos de Bella brillaron por un momento con una chispa azul. La mayor, acostumbrada ya a esas reacciones involuntarias cada vez que sufría una emoción fuerte (ya fuera positiva o negativa), la miró expectante. Debía ser verdaderamente bueno para que reaccionara así.

- Te digo desde ya que lo verás seguido por aquí. Es alto, como de la misma altura de Acalia – Em asintió, recordando que la rubia se había aburrido el día anterior y había decidido dar un pequeño paseo -. Tiene el cabello desordenado, como si no se lo hubiera peinado en su vida, y de un tono cobrizo que aunque no me lo creas es hermoso. Es un completo caballero, bastante tradicionalista y sobreprotector pero muy dulce. Lo niega un montón pero es un romántico de primera, como Sam. Es algo desgarbado, un poco musculoso pero no tanto como sus hermanos – meditó un momento -. Lo último que puedo decirte, o que sé más bien, es que suele tener los ojos dorados – eso sobresaltó a Emily.

- ¿Un vampiro? ¿En serio, Bella? – la otra asintió – Huh, al menos no se alimenta de humanos. Es un Cullen, ¿cierto?

- El primero que transformó el líder, en 1918. Se llama Edward Masen, aunque ahora usa el Cullen como los demás.

- Ya, supongo que sabes toda su vida.

- Nope, solo lo que Acalia quiere que sepa. A veces puede ser muy egoísta, ¿sabes?

Emily Renee Black, una quileute de 19 años, sonrió viendo el entusiasmo de su hermana de todavía 16 por conocer a su eterno compañero, lo que pasaría en poco menos de un año.

Era 13 de agosto. Al día siguiente, seis jóvenes quileutes (entre los que estaban Bella y Jake) fueron atacados por uno de los nómadas vampiros que se habían colado en las tierras quileute, provocando el primer estallido licántropo.

**A_A**

Ese 25 de julio podía verse normal para cualquiera, pero no lo era para el grueso de los habitantes de La Push. Sin embargo, en la casa de los Black una chica de 17 años (no por mucho, se repetía constantemente) estaba expectante por otra razón totalmente distinta. Aquel día, ella tendría su primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks, fuera de su querida reserva. Pero, ¿acaso estaba feliz por el cambio? Para nada. Algo dentro de ella, a lo que algunos llamaban Acalia la Inicial, le decía que el dueño de su no-vivo (pero tampoco muerto) corazón llegaría a ella ese día. Los ancianos lo habían anunciado, y ya era oficial. Los Cullen habían vuelto a la zona.

Bella suspiró sonoramente y recompuso su rostro antes de salir de su cuarto mochila al hombre. Su primo le recogió para llevarla al instituto porque él mismo había estropeado la camioneta de la chica días antes y todavía la estaba reparando.

En todo el camino meditó sobre lo que sucedería en adelante. Meskhenet le había llamado por teléfono durante la noche. Hora del show.

**¿Llegaste hasta aquí? Entonces quizás me hayas perdonado por la demora… ¿vale la pena? No prometo próxima fecha, el estar en vacaciones no me deja estar en el compu todo el día.**

**¡Gente! Anda una Poll dando vueltas en mi perfil, son nueve de las varias historias que llevo y es cosa suya cuál subiré. Anunciaré la fecha para cerrar la Poll cuando publique el epílogo, así que tendrán algo de tiempo para pensárselo. ¡Ah! Y me tomaré un pequeño descanso antes de volver recargada, quiero tener las historias con una media docena de capítulos listos antes de tirarme, ya saben… comodidad.**

**¡Disculpen otra vez!**

**Ayla HC**


	21. El Final x Epílogo

**Larga demora, tanto tiempo que no tengo perdón. Igual resumo mis razones: problemas de salud, líos con el computador y el internet, peleas con mi Musa para poder terminarlo... y también creo que, simplemente, es que no quería dejar ir esta historia.**

**Advertencia: religiones y creencias tratadas como basura. No es mi forma de pensar, sino la realidad en este universo que inventé.**

**Disclaimer: a estas alturas, ya saben que algo así como la mitad de los personajes, más las características de este universo y la trama, son míos y los otros personajes son de SM.**

**POR FAVOR LEER ABAJO**

BPOV – Canadá

El monstruo solo se calmará con el sacrificio de la más valiosa. Esa frase nos persiguió durante días. Tenía que hacerse realidad, estaba segura de eso. Si continuábamos en el ciclo, la guerra no terminaría nunca. Y esa palabra era bastante extensa para la inmortalidad.

"La más valiosa", el alma más importante, el líder de cada bando… Lynnys el Ofensivo o Acalia la Inicial. En los planes de él jamás entraría el dejarse vencer, su orgullo era demasiado grande para eso, así que aunque hubiera conocido la profecía no habría hecho nada. De algún modo, solo podía referirse a ella.

Ahora bien, su desaparición no sería buena para nadie. Todo tiene un inicio que ella proporciona, por lo que el universo se paralizaría y terminaría por colapsar en un par de horas sin ella.

Por todo esto, no debería sacrificarse, deberíamos buscar otra forma de vencerlos. Sin embargo, las profecías de Meskhenet o son cumplidas o se paga penitencia, y sinceramente no estamos dispuestas a averiguar cuál es. Siempre se han cumplido…

De acuerdo, llegamos a la conclusión de que hay que hacerlo. Ahora la duda es cómo hacerle para que pueda volver en menos de dos horas si una resurrección lleva como mínimo cuatro años (según los estudios de Pseiro).

- Eres demasiado inocente, Bella – me dijo Acalia. Puse los ojos en blanco. Era tan de ella ese comentario.

Llevaba tiempo en esta… habitación, totalmente blanca y vacía a menos que quisiéramos lo contrario. Era nuestra mente, donde ella me había enseñado todo sobre nosotras. Todavía recuerdo cómo dormía por las noches, con mi esencia en este cuarto.

La primera vez que la vi, la vez que cerré los ojos y me encontré en un vacío blanco e infinito, tenía cuatro años recién cumplidos frente a los aparentes dieciocho de esa extraña.

Ese día, mi cumpleaños, yo había estado tranquila y feliz. Los ancianos y mi familia pasaron todo el día conmigo, alegrándome una semana en que me vi atormentada por terribles sueños, pesadillas, conocimientos y visiones sobre lo que sucedería al despertar. Por la noche ya no le daba importancia a esas visitas de vidas pasadas, tomándolas como consecuencia del pequeño estrés que tenía por causa de un "examen" sobre las leyendas que me iban a tomar. Como fue ese mismo día pensé que ya no soñaría nada, pero llegó Acalia a joderme la vida.

Le costó bastante calmarme. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que perdí por completo el control. Sin embargo, ella se limitó a sentarse en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados, murmurando una antigua canción en el idioma olvidado de su primera encarnación e ignorándome con todas las vueltas que daba a su alrededor haciendo aspavientos y gestos y farfullando incoherencias en el mismo idioma que ella, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

Durante el día lo pensé y al anochecer estuve lo suficientemente calmada para escucharla al aparecer en el vacío blanco. En siete noches me explicó todo. Éramos veinte, todos parte de un mismo ser, conocidos como Arcángeles por separado y Amen-Ra la unidad.

A los demás los conocí cuando el mayor de nosotros, un chico ruso llamado Vladimir Polanski, cumplió sus ocho años de vida humana y dos en el secreto. Yo tenía siete años y diez meses. Esa noche Acalia me dijo que conocería a alguien muy especial, y aparecimos en un prado infinito que únicamente tenía veinte sillas puestas en círculo. Nada de árboles, arbustos ni flores. Solo pasto, un cielo despejado y los asientos.

Me guió a una silla que tenía un aura más poderosa y marcada que las demás y me ayudó a treparme a ella. Se quedó a mi espalda, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo, y al voltear mi mirada encontré a nueve niñas y diez niños, todos de cabello caoba y ojos chocolate o grises.

- Este es el círculo de realidad – dijo Acalia para todos nosotros. Los otros Arcángeles se mantenían serenos y callados, aunque noté cierto recelo entre varios de ellos -. Desde Isabella Black y Acalia la Inicial, hasta Vladimir Polanski y Abdón el servicial – señaló a quiénes se refería -. A partir de ahora serán enseñados en nuestra realidad.

Desde entonces, nos juntamos una vez al mes para equiparar los progresos. La última reunión fue el día que el menor de nosotros cumplió quince años humanos, cuando nos informaron que ya no habría más. Desde entonces, las partes mortales hablamos por teléfono.

- ¿Por qué recuerdas todo esto ahora? – inquirió Acalia. Volteé a verla y me senté, ambas en posición de loto. Abrió los ojos, los clavó en los míos y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? – pregunté a cambio. Se encogió de hombros.

- Los demás están discutiendo lo mismo – murmuró. Entonces me dejó ver a través de sus ojos. Estábamos dentro de una cueva, llovía y a nuestras espaldas discutían Adanes, Betas y Arcángeles.

- No encontrarán nada, ¿cierto? – aventuré cuando volví a la sala. Negó con la cabeza.

- Saben que para vencer es necesario mi sacrificio, pero… no quieren aceptarlo – susurró. Por primera vez la estaba viendo derrotada.

- ¿Y si ellos… creyeran que tú… caíste? – me miró con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se volvieron hielo cuando se levantó de golpe. La imité pero más calmada.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso, Isabella Black! – siseó amenazante. Vale que yo sea más bajita, joven y débil, pero eso no me hizo amilanarme y le devolví la mirada con desafío.

- ¡Acalia! – reclamé – Sabes que es lo mejor, y si no funciona pues… buscan otra opción.

- ¡Y tu sacrificio sería en vano!

- ¿Tú te crees que me importa? – me mantuve lo más tranquila posible frente a sus gritos – Soy la parte mortal, tarde o temprano iré al Plano y por muy quileute que sea llegará un momento que ni mi condición ayudará en nada. Por favor.

- Pero… ¿y Edward? – noté que era su última baza para disuadirme.

- Estarás tú todavía – musité -. Sabrá entenderlo.

- Eres de lo peor… y, dime, ¿cuál es tu idea? – sonreí triunfal.

APOV

Esta chica está rematadamente loca, pero debo admitir que tiene buenas ideas y sabe cómo convencerme. Da miedo. Oh, esperen, no puedo tratarla en tercera persona… ¡la desgraciada soy yo! Nunca creí que una nueva parte de mí podría vencer a la milenaria.

Me duele, siempre me dolerá, pero Bella nunca terminará de morir mientras alguien la recuerde… y la verdad es que nadie podría olvidarla.

BPOV

Con Acalia nos pusimos de acuerdo en todo, y claro que me dejó gastarle una última broma al mundo antes de desaparecer. Ella permaneció en batalla y me pasó cosas como el habla, las expresiones del rostro y el brillo de los ojos.

Adoré burlarme de Lynnys. Hastiarlo, provocarlo, distraerlo, alterarlo… esa era mi tarea, y como siempre fui una chica tan obediente no podía hacer otra cosa que cumplirla a la perfección.

Por supuesto, todo lo que salió de labios de Acalia fue dicho en realidad por mí. Es que, verdaderamente, ¡adoro burlarme de tipos como ese idiota! Por algo muchas de mis bromas después de lo de mis padres, como la vez que hice la típica trampa de miel y plumas, fueron para Mike. O a Jake cuando le daba por molestarme. Tema aparte cuando iba a cualquier persona para animar a mi primo después del accidente de mis tíos.

Escuché a Azariel hablar con los Cullen y Denali. ¡No! ¡Debían irse, no podían estar en medio de esta guerra! Comencé a temblar, intentando que mi alma quileute no estallara. Entre Acalia y Azariel lograron calmarme sin distraerse en lo más mínimo de sus propias batallas. No era conveniente que apareciera una loba mortal en el lugar del alma Alfa.

Poco a poco me sentí debilitar. Sabía que ella usaría mi energía y parte de la suya para crear la ilusión y todo eso, por lo que no me preocupé. Al contrario, enfoqué el resto de mi poder para burlarme de Lynnys.

Entonces sucedió. El usurpador nos estampó contra un árbol, gruñendo, y preparó su espada. Prácticamente todos abandonaron sus luchas y nos miraron. Sonreí burlona, conteniendo una mueca de dolor al sentir a mi parte inmortal desprenderse de mí y cubrirme con un campo óptico. Ahora solo era yo, Isabella Marie Black, una quileute siendo asfixiada y con una espada sobre el corazón.

Nadie pudo verme. Nadie supo nunca de la mueca y el grito de dolor que a duras penas contuve al sentir el frío acero atravesar mi pecho y mi corazón sin piedad alguna, de lado a lado, dejándome clavada en el árbol.

Acalia continuó el discurso tal cual lo habíamos acordado, una perorata hecha para atemorizar a nuestro enemigo. Mientras tanto, yo me encargué de crear y contener un núcleo con toda mi energía acumulada, preparándome para destruir mi alma cuando mi cuerpo ya no aguantara.

Mi vista se mantenía fija en los míos. Los Cullen, mis antepasados quileute y los demás Arcángeles, cuyas partes jóvenes aprendí a querer y las ancestrales a respetar.

- La profecía se ha cumplido.

Esa era la señal. Solté de golpe todo el núcleo dejando solo mi energía vital, aquella que mantenía mi alma existiendo y su corazón latiendo. Mi cabeza se dejó caer al no haber fuerza alguna que la mantuviera en alto. Mi cuerpo estaba muriendo.

Con dificultad moví mis ojos hacia Edward. Sonreí antes de liberar mis párpados. Lo último que mi cuerpo vería sería al enemigo de mi raza. Mi imprimación.

Sentí unos brazos incorpóreos rodearme y hubiera sonreído de poder. Acalia seguía a mi lado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, acumulé toda mi energía en mi corazón. Incluso dejé de respirar y pensar. Apenas si podía sentir. Sentir… cómo me paralizaba, dejaba de vivir. No podía hacerlo hasta acumular mi energía vital. Estaba padeciendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Voluntaria.

- Tranquila, Bella, tómate tu tiempo… - escuché vagamente el susurro de la que antiguamente había sido mi parte inmortal. El tiempo estaba paralizado.

La energía vital de una persona siempre es superior a la 'móvil'. Mucho mayor en personas que, como yo, son alegres y enérgicas. Vamos, hiperactivas si prefieren ese término. Y cualquiera puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que no tuve una pizca de felicidad.

Mi corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca, impulsado por la concentración de energía vital y el conocimiento de que su último segundo se acercaba.

La principal razón por la que Acalia no quería seguir este plan era porque no solo cedería mi energía móvil, sino también la vital. El asunto es simple: sin la primera, el cuerpo muere. Sin la segunda, el alma se desintegra.

Veía mi cuerpo muerto a través de los ojos de mi alma. Acalia me sostenía con firmeza para evitar que me fuera al Plano. Ninguna de las tres (ella, el pedacito de alma que me correspondía y el cuerpo que compartimos) parpadeaba. Mis ojos estaban secos y lo único que veía era la brillante esfera blanca frente a mí, cegándome y llamando mi energía vital.

Con una mezcla de gemido, suspiro y bufido tomé los últimos restos de energía y, simplemente, los dejé ir. Absolutamente todo. Y la oscuridad me recibió.

Inexistencia.

EPOV

La batalla había terminado. En todas partes había montones de cenizas, guerreros heridos. Una pila de personajes (Ephraim Black, Aníbal Barca y Alejandro Magno eran algunos de ellos) se acercaron a rendir tributo y saludar a Azariel.

No sufrimos muchas bajas. A lo más media docena de luchadores vivos que habían terminado, pues… muertos. Y una o dos almas que dejaron de existir. En general, habíamos salido bien parados.

Poco a poco, todos se retiraron. Solo quedamos los Arcángeles, Cullen, Denali y las parejas de Amen-Ra.

- Ganamos – soltó sorprendido Azariel. Herodes le miró con una ceja alzada.

- No me había dado cuenta – murmuró con sarcasmo.

- Me refiero a que ni los Supremos ni sus partidarios existen ya, y hace cuatro horas que Acalia liberó su energía.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Tenía razón. Ya debería estar frito el universo considerando que sin ella podíamos existir la mitad del tiempo que había transcurrido desde su desaparición.

- Es como si no se hubiera ido – comenté. Asintieron.

- Pero la vimos – dijo el menor de los Arcángeles.

- Confían demasiado en sus ojos – escuchamos una voz, que luego de eso comenzó a reír. Miramos alrededor confundidos.

Y la vi. Sobre un árbol, parada en una rama a unos cinco metros de altura, cruzada de brazos y apoyada despreocupadamente contra el tronco. Usaba una larga túnica blanca, de lacio cabello rubio cayendo hasta la cintura, piel más pálida que la de un vampiro, alta y delgada, esbelta, de facciones perfectas, una platinada ceja alzada, chispeantes ojos azules y sonrisa burlona.

Bajó de un salto y caminó hacia nosotros. Nadie más la vio hasta que llegó a mi lado y me tomó la barbilla con suavidad.

- Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? No es lindo cuando alguien con cara de idiota mira tan fijamente a una chica – me guiñó el ojo y besó mi mejilla.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – balbuceó Azariel – Tu energía… te vimos… morir…

- Ah, eso. Fue idea de Bella – hizo una mueca y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- Hablas como si fueran dos personas distintas – apuntó Tanya. Acalia se encogió de hombros.

- De cierto modo, lo éramos. Puedes decir que éramos dos almas en un cuerpo, más o menos – se mordió el labio, gesto típico de ella cuando se ponía nerviosa -. Esto será difícil de explicar, pero ni modo que se lo prometí…

Nos contó toda su historia juntas, desde el día que le presentó a Bella su realidad hasta el plan que se le ocurrió a la quileute para zafarse de la profecía de Meskhenet.

- Bella ya no existe – terminó cruda pero sinceramente.

Frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba ligeramente la barbilla. Esa era la postura que Bella adoptaba cuando tiraba una bomba y esperaba la reacción. Me la quedé viendo en silencio. Sonrió al captar mi mirada.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Su alma se formó a través de un pedacito de la mía y convivimos en un mismo cuerpo por unos 19 años, eso condiciona bastante tu forma de ser – sonrió más y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quedó algo de ella… o ustedes, más bien?

- El cuerpo, y eso sí que es un nosotras, pero quiero entregárselo a los quileute – meditó un momento -. Según sus tradiciones, el alma no descansa si el cuerpo no duerme, algo así como que si no hay cadáver el alma no pasa al más allá. Y los Black son la familia más apegada a las tradiciones.

- El funeral fue sin cuerpo – murmuré. Todavía me costaba recordar el pensamiento de haberla perdido -. Todos saben que el ataúd está vacío.

- Vale, ahora su personalidad está pegada a mí y el cuerpo, que por cierto era quileute al cien, irá de vuelta a la tierra en que nació. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Ah? – rodó los ojos exasperada. Eso era tan propio de ella que me hizo sonreír. La extrañaba horrores, fuera del lío Bella-Acalia.

- Mira, una parte de cada uno de nosotros se moldeó para adaptarse a la zona y familia donde nos encarnaríamos. A mí me tocó una familia con el gen de Taha Aki, así que el cuerpo debía poder soportarme a mí y a ese pedacito de alma quileute. ¡Cielos, es complicado! El punto es que su trozo de alma se convirtió en energía, yo me tuve que salir del cuerpo y como ahora está 'hueco' no me puedo regresar así que mejor devolverlo. Una pena, me gustaba estar ahí – todo lo soltó tan rápido que se me dificultó algo entenderle.

- Si tú lo dices… - sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla para después revolver más mi cabello.

- Mira qué lindo, dándome la razón – bromeó. Sonreí medio de lado y la abracé por los hombros.

- Lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera – le seguí el juego fingiéndome herido. Me abrazó por la cintura y se echó a reír.

- Sí, es cierto – se encogió de hombros y besó mi mejilla -. Siempre tengo razón – reí entre dientes.

- La modestia nunca ha sido tu fuerte, ¿verdad?

- Oye, que si eres prácticamente perfecto no hay porqué esconderlo, ¿no crees? – nos reímos nuevamente. Entonces nos separaron bruscamente y Emmett se instaló entre nosotros, abrazándonos por el cuello.

- ¿De qué hablan mis hermanos favoritos? – preguntó apretando el agarre en mi cuello.

- De cómo es posible que tengas la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo ella con tanta seriedad que casi me lo creí -. Le comentaba a Edward sobre un chico que conocí hace un tiempo y nunca quiso crecer. Tenía 90 años y seguía creyéndose un bebé. Peter se llamaba, y lo más sólido que comió en toda su vida sin hacer que se deshiciera en su boca era miga de pan.

- No sé porqué me suena esa historia – murmuró mi hermano. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme en su cara de perdido total.

- ¿Conoces el cuento de Peter Pan, Emmett? – inquirí alzando una ceja cuando pude controlarme.

- Sí, ¿por? – nos echamos a reír y él nos miró confundido un momento antes de chasquear la lengua y soltarme para golpearse la frente, causando el sonido de dos piedras al chocar - ¡Por eso era! Me estás tomando el pelo, Acalia.

- ¡No! ¿En verdad me tienes esa confianza? – exclamó fingiéndose profundamente herida.

Poco a poco se unió el resto y ahí nos quedamos, bromeando alegres en medio de lo que poco antes fuera un campo de batalla.

Pasadas unas horas, Acalia se fue al bosque y volvió con un cuerpo en brazos, envuelto en una manta blanca. Veía el rostro descubierto con expresión de máxima concentración en el propio.

- No saben lo raro que es verme muerta – comentó.

- Piensa que no eres tú verdaderamente – respondió Meskhenet (Amser, como nos pidió llamarla) sin soltar la mano de su pareja, un alquimista ruso 'muerto' llamado Andrei Zucobsky.

- Lo sé, pero estuve años aquí dentro – frunció el ceño -. Hace apenas un par de meses, lo más muerta que me había visto jamás era dormida en fotos que sacaba Jake – agregó pensativa. Alzó la cabeza y nos miró uno por uno -. Necesito que alguien… me acompañe a dejarla.

- Vamos – Azariel soltó de inmediato la mano de Tanya y Abdón a Leila, su compañera fantasma.

- Gracias, hermanos – sonrió tristemente -. Será mejor que vayan corriendo a La Push si quieren ir al funeral.

Asentí distraído y la vi marcharse seguida de Azariel y Abdón. Llevaba en brazos el cuerpo que una vez ocupó, el cuerpo en que la conocí, la amé… y la lloré y sufrí. El que nos permitió estar juntos.

APOV

Demoramos unos cinco segundos en llegar. Frente a nosotros estaba la tradicional casa roja de los Black. Era tarde, medianoche tal vez. Abdón y Azariel, a mi derecha e izquierda, se veían serios y solemnes, imponentes, y al mismo tiempo un aura de tristeza les rodeaba. Seguramente yo me vería igual, o quizás peor.

Abdón tocó la puerta con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a alguien. Ésta se abrió un par de minutos después, apareciendo un despeinado Sam por ella. Nos miró con cara de malas pulgas (nunca le gustó que lo despertasen, incluso me consta que ha roto una buena docena de despertadores).

- ¿Sí? – gruñó ahogando un bostezo.

- Buscamos a Jacob Black – habló Azariel -. Dile que tenemos lo que más extraña.

Poco después, el metamorfo volvió y nos hizo pasar a la sala, donde el resto de la familia (incluida Leah) esperaba sentada en los sofás. Ocupé el sofá libre de modo que mis hermanos quedaron de pie a mis lados.

- ¿Acalia? – preguntó Emily. Le sonreí con un deje de tristeza. Miré a los dos no-Black – No te preocupes, ellos… les contamos luego del funeral.

- De eso venía a hablarles – descubrí el rostro vacío e inexpresivo -. Un sacrificio útil y necesario, aunque no me hizo la menor gracia.

- Ahora podrán tener el funeral real – Azariel estuvo a punto de sonreír.

- Hace casi un mes fue el otro – informó Billy -. Se cumple en pocos días.

- Sugiero esa fecha – asintieron a mi petición.

- Lo tendremos listo para entonces – aseguró el abuelo -. ¿Irán?

- Ahí estaremos – contesté. Dejé el cuerpo en el sillón después de levantarme y volteé a verlos. Me hacía daño ver el cuerpo así, tan tranquilo que parecía dormido… – pero no nos verán. Por cierto, los Cullen…

- El tratado se ha disuelto – dijo el abuelo levantándose. Hizo un corto asentimiento de cabeza, señal de respeto que correspondí -. La sangre de Ephraim Black reconoce a los Cullen como amigos de la tribu quileute.

- Gracias, Jacob – lo abracé durante unos segundos. Me despedí del mismo modo de los demás y nos marchamos.

El ciclo de los Supremos estaba cerrado. Amen-Ra volvía al trono y Acalia la Inicial daba vuelta a uno de los capítulos más conflictivos de su existencia.

3pPOV – La Push

- … y así como todos descansamos después de un largo día, Isabella ha encontrado reposo… - decía el hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia.

En primera fila estaban los Black, Cullen y los amigos más cercanos de la chica. Unas mujeres sentadas en las filas de más atrás no despegaban la vista del 'joven' Edward Cullen quien, a diferencia de en el primer funeral, se mostraba resignado. Al igual que todos los asistentes.

Durante la primera despedida realizada a la joven, todo había sido desde llanto y gritos de dolor y negación hasta expresiones ausentes, como en el caso del novio de la difunta.

Un mes después, nuevamente estaban reunidas las mismas personas de la ocasión anterior. Sentados en los mismos lugares. Sintiendo el mismo dolor.

Ahora era algo mejor. Entre todos sus amigos (que no eran pocos) se habían organizado para rendirle un tipo de tributo. No habían tenido mucho tiempo, apenas cuatro días, pero era algo alegre, bonito e incluso en ocasiones improvisado. Tal y como había sido Bella. Tan alegre que contagiaba a todos de su humor, de sobrenatural y exótica belleza, y espontánea. Nadie podía imaginar una despedida mejor.

Hasta los medios de comunicación estaban metidos en el cuento. Atendían a todo pero sin intervenir. No habrían podido con la cantidad de personas dispuestas a pegarles un puñetazo si llegaban a molestar o convertir su recuerdo en un payaso de circo.

Una tras otra, varias personas discursearon largamente sobre Bella Black de un modo que a varios se les antojó monótono. Repetitivo.

Casi al anochecer llegó el turno de Edward Cullen. Se levantó respirando hondo y se acercó al pequeño estrado que ocupaba el ataúd. Rozó la fría madera con las yemas de los dedos en una suave y delicada caricia antes de tomar el micrófono.

- No quiero dar un largo discurso. Ella no lo habría querido – comenzó.

Miró disimuladamente hacia los árboles a su derecha al escuchar una risita. La sonrisa de Acalia confirmó sus palabras. Estaba junto a sus 19 hermanos y respectivas parejas en el linde del bosque, encaramada a un árbol como le gustaba hacer.

- Una vez, cuando apenas comenzábamos a salir, me dijo que la vida era demasiado corta para perderla lamentándose de cosas inevitables. Creo que siempre supo que no llegaría a cumplir 19 años. También… pienso que no le importaba. En su último cumpleaños, mi hermana Alice le preguntó cómo desearía que fuera su vida. Contestó que quería ser como una estrella fugaz, vivir rápida e intensamente, causando admiración en todo aquel que la viera **(*)** – se quedó un momento en silencio y luego sonrió -. Bueno, supongo que cumplió su deseo, ¿no? – todos soltaron risas apreciativas -. Quizás el amor me nuble el juicio, pero… estoy casi seguro que no soy la única persona que la creyó perfecta – todos asintieron y la gran mayoría se sintió enternecida por sus palabras -. Me hizo ver que la vida tiene su encanto, aunque pocas veces lo veamos, y que recibir todo lo que el destino nos depare con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa sincera es el mejor remedio para cualquier desgracia. Y, aunque ya no esté con nosotros, su alegría y su… energía – todos rieron sabiendo que se refería a la hiperactividad que guió su vida – estarán siempre con nosotros. Dinamita pura le llamó alguien. El llanto está demás, saben tan bien como yo que ella detestaba las lágrimas. Solo… estemos felices porque vivió más intensamente que el grueso de las personas mayores y logró, quizás, más de lo que quería. Vivirá siempre en nuestra memoria.

Después de eso, todo pasó con impresionante celeridad. Cinco o seis discursos más, un nuevo tributo, dos discursos más, un último festejo y bajaron el ataúd donde (ahora sí) reposaba el cuerpo de Bella Black entre alegres tonadas (y otras no tanto, pero qué se le va a hacer, eran sus canciones favoritas).

Nadie se dio cuenta de la ridiculez que era el que se hubiera conservado perfectamente durante todo un mes. Tampoco nadie notó las faltas de heridas que el oso habría provocado en la versión oficial. Estaba tan tranquila y limpia que parecía dormida. A nadie le importó que la historia no encajara con los hechos. Simplemente veían con alegría cómo la chica finalmente encontraba descanso, porque lo merecía.

La multitud se dispersó, poco después también se marcharon los más cercanos, y solo quedaron los Cullen y Denali. Miraban la fría e impersonal lápida sintiendo que algo faltaba. Algo importante.

Arcángeles y parejas se acercaron. Acalia se puso a un lado de Edward y, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los dorados de él, extendió la mano hacia la losa de mármol blanco. Se sonrieron.

Pocos segundos después, no había nadie en el cementerio de La Push. Una brisa bailoteó en torno a la piedra que señalaba la ubicación de la nueva habitante. Pareció sonar el eco de una risa alegre y sincera, tan clara y pura que era comparable a la inocencia de un niño.

Un nuevo ciclo se había cerrado.

_Isabella Marie Black_

_13/09/1987 – 27/09/2005_

"_Sonríe, porque la vida es muy corta para dejarla ir lamentando lo inevitable"_

EsPOV – Plano Vigésimo

Pasaron 200 años terrestres desde que fuera el segundo funeral de Bella. Aún ahora, había quileutes que la tenían presente en su memoria. O más bien, no había quien no la recordara. Una de las principales pruebas estaba en lo que veía a través del lago D'Khali.

Jacob, Emily e Isabella Uley, trillizos de 12 años, encaraban nerviosos el edificio frente a ellos. Un poco más atrás, los hermanos Charlie, Bill y Ephraim (gemelos de 14 y su hermano de 17) Black, les daban su silencioso apoyo.

Era el primer día de clases de los trillizos en la secundaria Isabella Black, ubicada en lo que años atrás fuera el límite entre ambos pueblos, unidos como una ciudad bajo el nombre Taha Aki cien años después de la muerte de Bella.

- ¿Otra vez espiando a los Black, Esme? – me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Sonreí y contesté sin voltear ni levantarme de la roca.

- No veo la razón de preguntar si ya sabes la respuesta, Acalia.

Soltó una suave risita antes de sentarse elegantemente a mi lado. Mi mirada se desvió durante un segundo al anillo en el dedo de mi mejor amiga, con el que jugueteaba distraída en una especie de tic que adquirió con el paso de los años.

- No sé dónde está Edward – dije volviendo mi vista el enorme lago.

- Da igual, seguramente está con Herodes y Azariel. Está loco con su nuevo poder.

- ¿Qué puede hacer ahora? – pregunté aguantando una risa.

- Mover cosas con la mente – rodó los ojos, exasperada por la actitud infantil de su marido -. Como si fuera muy sorprendente. Ya se lo había dicho hace algún tiempo, pero para variar no me hizo caso. Ser un ángel lo tiene en las nubes – nos reímos por la ironía del asunto.

Las parejas de los Arcángeles, la mía y yo misma éramos considerados 'Ángeles'. Los 21 eran como yo al momento de renacer. Es decir, no teníamos necesidades como el alimento, el descanso o el sueño, usábamos las túnicas blancas, teníamos los collares con nuestras 'influencias' y… bueno, éramos nuestras expresiones de alma, no las corporales. El haber revivido era lo que me hacía un Ángel como los demás. A ellos hacía 152 años los obligaron a tirarse al lago D'Khali. Desde entonces se me habían unido en el entrenamiento, que yo había terminado hacía solo una década.

Todos estaban 'casados'. La verdad era algo complicado aplicar conceptos tan humanos en Ángeles y Arcángeles.

Acalia era, definitivamente, mi mejor amiga (ella no tenía 'mejor amiga', de hecho la única preferencia que tenía entre sus cercanos era con Edward). Pasábamos horas dando vueltas por el plano, siempre que tuviéramos tiempo libre, sea conversando, 'luchando' o simplemente en silencio. Con ratos libres me refiero a cuando nuestras respectivas parejas estudiaban, entrenaban o hacían el payaso. Y sí, Carlisle Cullen seguía siendo mi pareja. El mismo Carlisle, antiguo vampiro como Edward, Tanya, Louis (pareja de Aurora), Jasmine (la pareja de Herodes) y yo. En ocasiones Alice, Tanya o Rosalie se nos unían cuando sus parejas se comportaban como las nuestras.

Una parte de la personalidad de Bella continuaba viva en Acalia, haciéndola bastante bromista, traviesa, juguetona y enérgica. Edward había sacado a la luz su lado más infantil, y no conocía otra pareja como ellos. Estaban perfectamente equilibrados, pero no en el sentido de Alice y Jasper o Emmett y Rose, sino que eran igual de alegres y ambos sabían en qué momento dejar de serlo.

- Carlisle te estaba buscando – comentó justo cuando los trillizos Uley entraban a su primera clase.

- Que siga haciéndolo – repliqué. Rió entre dientes.

- Estar tanto tiempo conmigo te está haciendo mal, Esme. A propósito, Alice y Rose nos esperan para devolverle la mano a Tanya – me reí recordando la última jugarreta de la 'cuñada' de Acalia, que había terminado en dos vampiresas enojadas y dos Ángeles divertidos.

- ¿Y nada a Edward? ¿Lo perdonaron? – me sorprendí.

- Nah. Ya se la cobré – se encogió de hombros y se levantó con inconsciente y natural gracilidad -. ¿Vamos?

- Adelante.

Nos encaminamos a la cabaña que Alice y Jasper compartían en la zona 'mediterránea' del Plano. Por el camino, pensé en lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo desde que los Arcángeles retornaran al poder.

Sin vampiros (los últimos 'vivos' estaban con nosotros en el Plano Vigésimo, y de todos modos no se alimentaban de humanos) no eran necesarios los metamorfos por lo que el gen de Taha Aki había 'muerto'. Los licántropos ya tampoco existían, aunque nunca he tenido clara la razón.

No había guerras, ni matanzas. Tan solo hechos aislados para mantener el equilibrio entre los Veinte, pero nada más allá.

Bueno, no era espectacular… pero poseía todo el equilibrio y los períodos de tranquilidad que en 9000 años no habían existido.

A mi parecer, el mundo no era perfecto sino verdaderamente inmejorable. Y así seguiría mientras Amen-Ra se mantuviera unido y en el trono, lo que no cambiaría… al menos durante los próximos 4 millones de años.

**FIN, SNIF-SNIF**

**(*) Esto lo tomé prestado del capítulo 11 del Harry Potter Fanfic _'Matrimonio y Mortífagos'_. Por si las moscas, lo dice Sirius Black en su carta a Harry y Ginny, por lo que esta frase (pregunta y respuesta) no son de mi autoría, sino de LaPlumadelFenix.**

**Un par de puntos antes de despedirme:**

**1.- Poll en mi perfil para ver la siguiente historia que subiré a la red. Cerraré el 30 de septiembre y la nueva historia irá por ahí por la primera semana de octubre.**

**2.- Hasta volver a la red, estaré editando mis historias. Nada serio, solo cosas que a mí como autora no me encajan. La esencia de los fanfics seguirá igual, de todos modos.**

**3.- Alguien por ahí me pidió subir un par de prefacios para saber qué votar. Quienes quieran lo mismo, díganme la historia en que quieren un adelanto (aunque sea por PM, no que me haga gracia).**

**Y, pues... eso es todo.**

**ARCÁNGEL**

**AYLA HALE CULLEN**


	22. NOTA

Me odian, ¿cierto? -Ayla hace una mueca- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! He estado muy bloqueada y escribir no ha sido una opción... sé lo que quiero escribir, cómo lo quiero plantear, pero me siento frente a la lap y simplemente no sé qué hacer.

Volví a clases el 1ero de marzo y eso me ha sido de mucha ayuda, creo que entre el aburrimiento en ciertas clases (cofcoffísicacofcof) y el estar rodeada por mis hermanitos Fer, Alex, Alice, Allen, Ange y todo el montón de locos Ayla HP está volviendo al juego.

Tarde va bien encaminada, y estoy razonablemente segura de que una vez que me ponga a ello lo tendré listo en poco

HdA es un punto aparte. Sé perfectamente, letra por letra, lo que quiero que suceda a continuación. ¿El problema? Necesito un puente para llegar al momento a partir del cual el lineamiento está más o menos planeado.

Guerra de Inmortales, como mero proyecto, aparece como fic completo llevando solo el prólogo y una nota aclaratoria al respecto. Quisiera que, por favor, todas las personas que sigan esta historia o les interese leerla en un futuro me digan, por el canal que les parezca más cómodo y dentro de la medida de lo posible, si les parece una alternativa viable para desarrollarla.

La situación con MoC ya fue explicada.

VdA es algo que, francamente, me avergüenza. No el fic, sino la situación de haberlo dejado a solo tres capítulos. Aclaro que tengo la intención de terminarla, aunque demore, pero desde un principio lo tuve como vía opcional para escribir en cuanto pudiera hacerme un espacio. De momento, no estoy en condiciones de decir cuánto podría demorar en volver al ruedo.

Ahora, en mis tiempos libres secos de inspiración estoy dispuesta a editar Cautiverio Eterno, Lo que tienes y Arcángel para corregir algunos mínimos errores ortográficos y un par de frases que han quedado fuera de lugar o ni yo misma me explico. La historia en sí no cambiará, y será prácticamente la misma salvo un detalle insignificante que no afectará en absoluto el desarrollo de la trama.

Esta "nota" será colgada en MIS siete historias, y a medida que complete mis objetivos (edición y/o actualización) las iré borrando. No puedo asegurar fecha, pero definitivamente no soy una persona de dejar las cosas a medias.

Tengo miles de nuevas ideas que esperarán un tiempo para ver la luz, si es que llegan a hacerlo, pero mis prioridades estarán en mis beteos y las historias que debo completar. Estas ideas son... variadas... Hay Dark, Femslash (Yuri), sensación de incesto, algo considerado pedofilia dentro de la legalidad... Y, sí, me estoy soltando con mis proyectos más recientes... Ayla evoluciona y DarkA va haciendo aparición. Veremos si llega a algo bueno...

Espero que me perdonen y no lleguen a odiarme ni... abandonarme.

Gracias por su comprensión

Ayla


End file.
